From the Outside
by ArkhamAnnie
Summary: Annika and Loki are best friends. They have been since they were children. Loki couldn't possibly screw that up, could he? Shameless Flufffest :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone. I've never written a Marvel story so let's see what happens.  
I don't own 'em. I just love 'em.**

 **So this story format is a bit different in that the sections are not directly connected. Think of them as one-shots in chronological order.  
I'm trying to set up this relationship, but I need background first.**

 **Also, I tend to take canon and and squish it into a funny shaped ball and then throw that ball against the wall so if you're a real stickler for keeping to story canon, this may not be the thing for you.**

 **Finally, I have no idea how Asgardians age so the first section Loki and Annika are around ten (if they were humans) and the next two section in this chapter they're in their early teens (again, if they were humans).**

 **Okay I think that's about all I have to say about that. I hope you enjoy this. Thanks very much. :)**

"Anni…Anni, come on. We're going to be late." After adjusting her belt and shoving her dagger into its sheath, Annika grumpily hooked her green cape around her small shoulders and grabbed a thick sac that contained all her worldly possessions. She hooked the bag over her shoulder and trudged out the door to meet her mother outside.

Annika watched as her mother busied herself outside preparing the last of the supplies for their departure. Annika's father had found great amusement at how dissimilar mother and daughter were and at this moment, not even Annika could ignore the contrast. Freya's long golden hair was tied back into a long braid in preparation for the journey while Annika's chestnut hair was already unkempt and wild, looking more like the family horse than her mother. Freya was just tying off the last of the satchels to the horse when Annika dropped her bag at her feet in a huff.

"I don't want to go." Freya sighed in frustration and knelt low to meet her daughter's ice blue gaze with her warm emerald one.

"Darling we've been over this. It's time to leave and make a new a home for ourselves." Freya stood up and tied Annika's bag to the horse.

"Besides, you'll love the city. You'll have so many children to play with and you'll study under the wisest tutors. Best of all, you will get to see the palace. You've always wanted to go to the palace haven't you Anni?"

Annika scuffed her feet on the ground stubbornly.

"I don't want any of that." Actually if Annika was going to be honest with herself, a part of her was intrigued. Her father used to tell her tales of the golden palace and heroes that dwelt within. Annika's dreams were filled with images of the greatest warriors and sorcerers, protecting the realm and fighting monsters.

 _"When I grow up, I'm going to become a great warrior just like you, Father."_

 _Einar laughed. "Of course Anni. You are already stronger than any ten men I know." Annika giggled and gave her best warrior growl to which her father feigned terror._

Freya gently lifted Annika onto their horse, Ori, positioning her in front. Annika continued to scowl as her mother's arms surrounded her and with a quick kick, Ori lazily broke into a walk and the three began their journey to the city, leaving their home behind. Annika angrily wiped a tear from her cheek, but refused to look behind her. It was time for her to be the warrior her father knew she could be.

The Golden City was more glorious than Annika ever thought possible. This was truly the home of the Gods. The roads were paved with perfectly lain brick and massive gardens and fountains peppered the landscape. Even the sky seemed a richer shade of blue. Annika half expected everyone to break into song.

As Ori trundled along the path, Annika suddenly became very aware of the holes in the knees of her brown leggings and the frayed edges of her green tunic. Freya wrapped a protective arm around her daughter's waist.

"Stop fussing Anni darling. We're almost there." Freya was right. Only a short time later, the small family came to a halt outside a large, white gate. Annika marveled at how even the gate appeared to be iridescent and reflect different colours in the light. A guard dressed in armour and holding a spear the same shade as the palace he protected approached Freya as she dismounted.

"Freya Erikson, we've been expecting your arrival."

Freya greeted the guard warmly as she took his free hand in hers.

"Jens how are you?" Jens smiled his response.

"The king and queen are holding court in the main hall. I will take you there." Jens turned to escort Freya as another guard appeared to take his place. A second guard approached Ori, but Annika quickly dismounted and cut off the man before he could take the reins.

"I'll look after him." The guard looked to Jens who simply nodded, allowing the guard to return to his position.

"The stables are down that path and around the corner young Annika," Jens stated gently. Annika nodded and led Ori down the instructed path.

When the dusty pair arrived at the stables, Annika was slightly taken aback by the full house. Every stall held a magnificent stallion, pawing at the ground, waiting to be released. Each animal was clearly in its prime and well looked after. Annika looked back at Ori and his dusty coat and knotted mane.

"Don't worry Ori. You're more beautiful than any of these pretty boys." Ori nuzzled her shoulder in understanding. Annika tied Ori to a post outside, pulled a brush out of her bag and began to free Ori of all the road dust he had earned along the way. Annika quietly hummed a tune to herself as she moved to detangle Ori's tail. There was a great satisfaction to be had in freeing all the knots and allowing her comb to run free through his hair. Suddenly Annika's peace was disturbed by the sounds of children. As their voices drew closer, Annika ducked behind Ori and gripped her dagger, ready for whatever battle may befall her. The sound of wood hitting wood made Annika peak around her horse barrier as she saw three children a bit older than herself playing with wooden swords, racing through the stables.

"I am the Mighty Odin!" cried a blond boy as he raised his sword to the sky.

"For Asgard!" cried a raven haired girl as she too raised her sword above her head. The blond boy aimed his sword at a second boy who had jet black hair, even darker than the girl's.

"And YOU are a filthy Frost Giant and I shall slay thee where you stand!"

"I don't want to be the Frost Giant. Thor, why do I always have to be the Frost Giant?" the black haired boy complained.

Thor hit the boy across the back with his sword, causing the boy to fall into the mud.

"Kneel you barbaric oaf and tremble before the Mighty Odin!" The girl giggled in delight, but the boy's eyes burned with fury. Annika gaped as the sword held by the girl began to lose its shape and go limp, causing the girl to scream and drop it.

"Loki! You ruined my sword! I'm telling!" The girl ran towards the palace entrance. Thor ran after her. "Wait Sif! Wait…"

Loki rolled his eyes and stood up trying to shake the mud from his tunic. Annika watched the boy and slid her dagger back into its sheath. The sound of the metal sliding into the leather caught the keen ears of Loki, who jumped and looked towards Ori.

"Who's there?"

Annika meekly made her presence known. Loki looked her up and down with a slight sneer and look of disgust.

"How'd you get through the palace gates? Did you sneak in here to rob us?"

Annika frowned. "I was let in with my mother if you must know."

Loki scoffed and dusted off his boots with a nearby brush. Annika stood in silence, pondering this new boy with the black hair.

"Why did you turn that girl's sword into a noodle?"

Loki sneered, but seeing Annika's curious expression considered the idea that she genuinely didn't know who he was.

"It was supposed to be a snake, but I can't seem to get the magic right."

Annika's eyes widened. "You know magic?"

"Of course I do," replied Loki, like it was the most obvious notion in the world. Annika nodded and returned to brushing out Ori. Loki leaned against the stable door, watching her.

"So who are you anyway?"

"I'm Annika Einarson. My mother was offered employment here at the palace as a favour because of my father." Loki raised an eyebrow.

"And who was your father that garnered such favour?"

Annika's grip tightened around the brush at the boy's harsh tone, but with a deep breath she replied, "He was the most decorated soldier in the AllFather's army. He fell in a battle with the Dark Elves. Without him, Mother and I could not manage on our own so the AllFather and AllMother agreed to employ my mother in the kitchens." Loki nodded without much reaction and reached for another brush. Annika watched as this new boy began helping her with Ori's coat. Ori shivered at the new touch, but didn't shy away which surprised Annika.

"He doesn't like new people. You must be special."

Loki scoffed. "I'm better with animals than I am with people." Annika giggled.

"Me too." Loki's mouth turned into a sideways grin as the two continued to look after the horse in silence.

Once Ori was shining like a prize war horse and munching from a bucket of oats that Loki brought, Annika sat on a bench by a large tree and watched as Loki produced small bursts of different colours with his hands. Annika couldn't contain her laughter and clapped enthusiastically at each new coloured cloud.

"What's your name?" inquired Annika as she plucked a white blossom from the shady tree. She grinned broadly as Loki changed the white blossom to a purple one.

"I'm Loki."

Annika's smile turned into a frown. "As in Prince Loki Odinson?" Loki nodded, but looked puzzled at Annika's serious expression.

"I don't think I'm allowed to talk to you."

Loki scoffed. "Why not? I'm a prince of the realm. I can speak to whomever I please." Loki stuck his chin out trying to look as haughty as possible, making Annika grin once again.

"Besides," Loki continued, playing with the flower, "you're the only one who will talk to me anyway."

"What about those other two? Sif and I'm assuming your brother Thor?"

Loki picked at the petals of the now blue flower and watched each piece float to the ground.

"They're not my friends. They're boring."

Annika giggled, but paused, afraid to ask her next question.

"Can we be friends? ...maybe?"

Loki exploded the last of the flower into a burst of green and smiled.

"Sure. You like my magic."

Annika laughed. "Who doesn't like magic?"

Loki stood up and dusted his hands. "Everyone. They only things people around here like are drinking and fighting."

Annika scowled. "Then they're idiots." Loki laughed out loud. Annika joined in the joke and soon the two were leaning against the tree so they wouldn't fall over in the hilarity.

"Loki!" Annika turned her head to see a lady in a long, blue gown come striding across the courtyard towards them. She turned to Loki looking for an answer.

"Mother," he murmured. Annika nodded in understanding, then panic swept her face as she dropped to her knee. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Loki dear, you're keeping your brother waiting. Master Ullr will be in the fighting yard soon."

Loki sighed. "Yes Mother." As Loki strode away, Annika remained bowed but her eyes caught something next to her. The flower that Loki had been playing with had reassembled itself and was a brilliant shade of purple. Annika gently reached over and held the small flower in her palm, marveling at its iridescence. When Annika looked up, she caught the gaze of Frigga and immediately dropped her head again.

"Annika Einarson, please get up." Annika stood up quickly, but her head remained bowed. Frigga smiled.

"Annika, you are now a resident of the palace. You need not bow to me as if I were some sacred alter."

"Yes AllMother." Annika slowly looked up to find Frigga standing closely in front of her. Frigga carefully took Annika's hand in hers and lifted it up to study the flower Annika tried to hide. The kindest smile Annika had ever seen graced Frigga's features as she closed Annika's hand over the flower. Without another word said, the AllMother took her leave.

* * *

Annika stood up and dusted the dirt from her tunic. While Freya worked in the kitchen with the others preparing meals, Annika worked out in the vegetable gardens with the other young members of the palace staff. She jumped at every opportunity to help out and learn from those willing to teach. Lately she had been tending to the vegetables and had just finished weeding her section. The sun was hot, but a cool breeze was blowing.

"It won't be long now before we can harvest these carrots," said one of the elders. Annika brushed her hair out of her face and smiled with pride at her section of leafy shoots. The elder smiled. "Go on Anni. Go get cleaned up for dinner." Annika nodded and ran off in the direction of the servant quarters. Distant voices slowed Annika to a walk before she changed course to investigate. She smiled as she found the source. Thor and Loki were battling in the fighting yard while their friends watched on. Annika climbed a nearby tree to get a better view.

"Get him Thor! Attack high!" yelled Sif. Thor swung his practice sword clumsily at Loki's neck. Loki easily ducked out of the way and struck Thor in the knee. Thor grunted and fell to the ground. Annika noticed three other boys sitting on the fence surrounding the pen. They looked to be about Thor's age, perhaps a bit older. The blond one jumped down and raised his fist high.

"For Asgard!" he cried and the boy with his two companions and Sif ran straight for Loki and began to swing wildly at the younger Odinson. Loki attempted to block their shots, but was quickly overwhelmed.

"This isn't fair," Loki choked out as he backed himself into a corner. Annika was about to jump down to help her friend when a voice stopped her.

"In battle my son, one cannot pick the number of enemies one may face." Everyone stopped as Odin stood at the entrance to the ring. The three boys and Sif instantly dropped their weapons and bowed towards their king. With all distracted, Loki shot a blast into the ground, creating a cloud of dust and debris. Loki ran towards the tree, not knowing Annika hid within the branches. Annika was about to make a run for it, when Thor tackled Loki to the ground. Thor was raising his sword in mock victory when an apple collided with his head. Loki looked up and heard the tree giggle. Thor's friends had by now recovered and ran to his aid, only to meet a similar fate of apple grenades. Sif held her shield up to block the blows while one boy with shockingly red hair simply picked one off the ground and bit into it. The other boys were pulling Sif back as her anger propelled her forward. Even Thor backed down as the apple bombardment refused to let up. When the group had finally vacated the ring, Loki laughed and looked to his father for approval. Loki's face dropped as he saw Odin remain expressionless and simply turn to return to the palace.

Annika swung down from branch to branch until her feet touched the ground. Loki sat up and chuckled.

"I figured it was you in the tree although I am a little sad. For a moment I thought I could control nature."

Annika sat beside him and picked bits of bark from her leggings.

"Well you can control dirt and colours so I'd say you're on your way."

Loki laughed and picked at the ground beside him.

"Your blade skills have really improved since we first met," Annika offered.

Loki looked at her confused. "How would you know?"

"Oh come on Loki. It's not the first time I've watched you fight your brother from the trees."

Loki laughed softly and threw a handful of dirt at Annika. "Creep."

Annika giggled and threw a clump of dirt back in return. Loki swatted the clump to the ground with a grin. Annika grabbed another clump and threw it straight in the air. Loki blasted it out of the sky, turning it into a tiny green firework. Annika giggled and threw another clump. This time Loki made it explode in blue. They continued this until bits of rainbow dirt surrounded them.

"Heimdall will think we're creating a second Rainbow Bridge," Loki mused. Annika smiled as they both stood up.

"Anni, you're filthy. What have you been doing all day?" Loki asked, laughing at the state of his friend.

"Oh Hel!" Annika smacked her forehead. "Mother is going to hit the roof if she sees me in this state." Annika took off running, waving her goodbyes behind her. Loki chuckled to himself and he sheathed his practice blade. Loki took one last look at where Annika once stood, shook his head with a smile and made his way to the other palace entrance.

* * *

Loki padded down the hall quietly towards the servants' wing. He moved as quickly as he could without making a sound, but it was difficult to contain his excitement and not thump down the halls as he searched for his best friend. Loki had finally mastered invisibility and couldn't wait to show Annika. This sort of feeling was odd for the young prince. At first Loki had simply taken delight in the attention that Annika paid him, marveling at his magic and being in awe of his knowledge of history and science. What had surprised Loki was after a time; he began to seek her out rather than the other way around. He not only came to enjoy her attention, but found comfort in her presence and enchantment in their conversations.

Loki paused for a moment to listen. There were no guards in this area of the palace and the halls were hauntingly silent. Loki knew Annika wouldn't be asleep yet. She was always up late, claiming it was the only time she truly had to herself anymore. Annika had recently been selected to become a part of the palace's entertainment entourage as a dancer. Not only did she spend hours everyday practicing increasingly complicated routines, Annika had taken it upon herself to read up on as much cultural history as possible. She told Loki that she wanted to know everything about the dignitaries for whom she danced. He appreciated her dedication and loved watching her perform at special feasts.

As Loki slunk down the halls, a faint sound caught his attention and pulled him out of his memories. It sounded like a female crying. Feeling a rising sense of alarm, Loki picked up his feet and moved quickly towards the sound. It came from behind one of the chamber doors. Loki heard a second voice and pressed his ear to the warm wood of the door. Much to Loki's relief, the crying was not Annika.

"Mother it will be all right. Please stop crying."

Loki's heart shattered upon hearing Annika's strained voice comforting her mother. He pressed his ear harder into the door as he heard the sound of someone climbing into a bed and quilts being pulled across. Loki held his breath as he heard a song seep through the door. Annika was singing her mother to sleep. Loki felt hot tears stinging his eyes as he heard the sadness of his friend disguised in the notes of a gentle lullaby.

Eventually the singing stopped and Loki felt a sudden panic as he heard footsteps approaching. He jumped back just as the door opened and Annika walked through, wearing her nightgown and a thin robe. Loki followed and watched as Annika walked down the halls and go outside into the courtyard. She didn't stop until she had reached the tree where Loki had first sat with her. Annika sat gracefully on the bench and broke down in tears. Loki dropped his invisibility.

"Anni?"

Annika's head shot up and looked around for the source of the voice. She calmed when she saw Loki appear from the shadows.

"Loki, how did you know I was out here?"

Loki came over and sat on the bench next to Annika. "I went looking for you to show you that I had finally figured out how to hide my features, but when I got to your chambers I heard you soothing your mother. When you left your room, I followed you out here."

Annika stared at her upturned palms, which sat in her lap. Loki leaned forward to try and catch her eye.

"Are you angry with me?"

Annika's eyes shot up to meet Loki's and she smiled. "No Loki, I'm not angry. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Why does she cry?"

Annika looked back down at her hands. "She has ever since Father died. After all this time, without him, she is lost."

Loki looked indignant. "She should be soothing your tears. Not the other way round."

Annika shrugged as a single tear ran down her cheek. "It doesn't always work out that way Loki. It is my duty as a daughter to love and look after my mother."

"But who will dry your tears?" Annika said nothing, but lifted her head and stared at the stars. Loki looked to the ground.

"I will dry them," Loki whispered more to himself than anyone. Annika turned her head to meet Loki's eyes. Loki gently drew a thumb across Annika's cheek and wiped away the stray tear. It turned to ice on his thumb, then disappeared in a small burst of blue smoke. Annika chuckled quietly and leaned her head on her friend's shoulder.

Loki wrapped his arm around Annika's shoulder and rubbed gently to generate warmth. He turned his head and laid a soft kiss in Annika's hair. She lifted her head.

"What was that for?"

Loki's brow furrowed. "I don't know. I always see Father do that when Mother needs comforting. Was it wrong?"

"No…I liked it." Annika returned her head to Loki's shoulder. Her eyes locked onto the stars, which prevented her from seeing the wide grin that had spread across the face of her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone. I hope you're enjoying the story thus far.  
I've changed the rating on this story to M because it gets a bit dark.  
Anyhoosits, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks everyone. :)**

Annika trundled into the kitchen carrying the last basket of potatoes for the feast that evening. Covered in dirt and sweat, she brushed her hair out of her face. The cooks were busy chopping and preparing the meal, Annika's mother among them. She was looking drawn and thin, which worried Annika, but the high-pitched chatter of the serving girls entering the kitchen soon broke her thoughts. Annika rolled her eyes as she set to peeling the potatoes in her basket.

The purpose of tonight's feast was to officially present the young princes to Asgard. Annika thought the whole thing ridiculous, as there wasn't a person in the nine realms who didn't know of Prince Thor and Loki Odinson. Even the often blind Midgardians wove their own tales of the pair. It was explained to her rather tersely by one of the servers that Thor and Loki were now of age when they could now begin to attend to their royal duties such as diplomatic missions to other realms and getting married off, which was a cause for great giggling.

"Thor is so handsome and he's even stronger now that the AllFather has given him Mjolnir."

"Thor can wield his hammer with me anytime."

"Laila, that doesn't even make sense," Annika piped up.

"Doesn't have to Annika. Thor is gorgeous and that's all that matters."

Annika leaned forward on the counter, holding her peeling knife in her hand.

"Laila, these potatoes are deeper than you."

Laila sneered. "Don't be so bitter Annika. You wouldn't know what to do with an Odinson if he dropped on your head."

"Well I'd probably be unconscious for one thing…"

"Annika Einarson, could you please keep that tongue still before someone cuts it out?" cried Klara. Annika stilled her voice even though she had many more insults to fling. She knew better than to anger the head of the kitchen staff. Annika resorted to glaring at the girls who were sniggering to themselves. She quickly finished with the potatoes in her basket and left the kitchen as quickly as the crowded room would allow. Annika disappeared into her quarters and sighed into the welcome silence.

After running hot water into her small tub, Annika removed her dusty clothing and untied her hair. The water was blissfully steaming and scented with oil that smelled like apples. Annika's mother had questioned why she didn't scent her water with exotic flowers like the other girls, but Annika had no explanation. Apples just suited her. Annika let the water surround her as she submerged her head. It wasn't easy given the size of the tub. In order to sink her hair into the water, Annika had to dangle her legs over the side. It never used to be like that, but Annika was finding her limbs seemingly longer everyday and it was becoming an awkward nuisance.

Once Annika felt sufficiently clean, she drained the muddy water and dried herself off. Evening had descended on the city and so Annika braided her hair down her back and changed into a fresh tunic and brown leggings. After carefully tying her green cloak around her shoulders, Annika slipped out of her room and down the hall towards the courtyard. Evening was the only time Annika could go riding, as she was always busy during the day. The daytime belonged to the nobility, but the night was hers alone. Frantic footsteps came bouncing up the hallway. Annika slipped into the shadows as another serving girl dressed in blue came running down the hallway, turning into the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness, Prince Loki is to die for…" Annika felt a little ill as a new round of jabbering erupted. She also felt a sharp stab of anger roll through her, which she found odd but quickly dismissed. Slipping into the courtyard, Annika made a break from the stables.

"Ori," Annika gently called out. Ori snuffled and pawed the ground, hearing his name on the wind. Annika smiled at her old friend as she petted his nose. As she was fitting the bridle over Ori's head, a crunching sound of foot on ground made both girl and horse turn to the shadows. Annika placed her hand on the dagger that was always on her belt.

"Who's there?" Annika called out. Perhaps it was the stable master. He was always drunk by this time, but maybe he had returned to the stables to sleep it off. Annika's breath caught in her throat as a shadow appeared and grew before her with two great horns rising in the darkness. Annika raised her dagger in the air.

"Show yourself!" she cried.

"Settle down Anni. It's only me."

Annika huffed and sheathed her dagger. "Loki, use your words once in a while will you?"

Loki emerged from the shadow and scoffed. "Anni you always say things to me no one else ever does."

Annika coughed out a chuckle and covered her mouth. "What's on your head?"

Loki looked indignant. "It's called a helm."

Annika pursed her lips together to prevent another laugh, but couldn't hide her grin.

"Oh…it looks great."

Loki couldn't hide his grimace. "Shut up Anni." He removed his helm and sat on the bench, running his fingers through his squashed hair. Annika moved to sit beside him and tried the helm on herself.

"This thing weighs a ton. No wonder you look so miserable."

"If only it were this stupid thing." Loki removed the helm from Annika and placed it back beside him. Loki leaned forward and sank his head into his hands. Annika nudged him with her shoulder.

"Come on Prince, talk to me. Tonight is your night."

Loki remained hunched over, but lifted his head from his hands.

"No, tonight is Thor's night. I'm just window dressing. The best I can hope for is getting married off to a royal who has all her teeth."

Annika furrowed her brow. "Sorry Loki, you're going to have to break it down for the peasant sitting beside you."

Loki looked slightly annoyed at Annika's inability to keep up.

"Thor will be king of Asgard. He's the oldest and has all the traits that these fools adore. I will never see the light of the throne, but I will still have all its responsibilities, perhaps even more."

"More than Thor?"

Loki nodded. "Do you really think Thor is capable of negotiating peace treaties or revising policy…or having anything to do with good governance that isn't smashing things with hammers?"

Annika giggled softly. "I suppose you're right, but look at it this way." Loki straightened up, waiting for advice.

"It is a great honour to serve Asgard in any capacity, even if it's just harvesting carrots and potatoes. You have the opportunity to fashion a new era of Asgard and shape this world as you see fit. You can make anything happen with the power you will one day hold and Thor will support you, because he trusts your wisdom and council over all else. And if it all goes to pot, Thor will take the blame as king as you're still standing pretty albeit with a funny hat."

"Helm."

"Helm, my apologies. And one day, you will find the most beautiful and radiant woman in the nine realms. You will fall madly in love with her and she you. Do you know what you do then?" Loki tilted his head and Annika smirked.

"You just convince Thor that you should marry this woman to form a new political alliance." Loki laughed and leaned back against a timber.

"Anni, have you ever considered becoming a diplomat? You're almost as manipulative as I am."

Annika smiled. "Well it would afford me a bathtub I could actually fit into." Loki looked at her with confusion, but Annika waved her hand, ending that thread of conversation. They sat in silence for a brief while, enjoying the air of each other's company.

"You look very handsome by the way…even in your funny helm."

Loki smiled and Annika noticed a slight blush appear in his cheeks. In all their time together, Annika had never seen the Prince of mischief flushed.

Loki fumbled with his armour. "Are you dancing tonight?"

Annika shook her head. "The AllFather wanted something a little more highbrow so I believe you are getting the singers."

Loki's shoulders slumped. "Trust Father to take the boring way out."

"It is a shame. I've always enjoyed dancing at these celebrations."

"I've always enjoyed watching you," Loki smirked with a wink. Now it was Annika's turn to blush. She stood up and held Loki's helm out before him.

"Well, I believe you have a feast to get to and I want to go riding before the gates lock at midnight." Loki stood up and straightened out his armour.

"Now, put on your cow hat and go be the best prince you can be." Loki laughed and shook his head before returning his helm to his head. As Loki left for the great hall, Annika held onto Ori's reins and couldn't help but feel a little sad. Ori nudged her elbow, snapping her out of her daydreaming.

"Sorry Ori. Let's get out of here." Annika jumped onto Ori's back and once she had guided him out the gate, they took off into the fields and into the night.

Annika and Ori returned from their ride just as the last party goers were departing. As Annika walked back towards the servant wing of the palace, an odd feeling took her. Her stomach clenched like something terrible was about to happen. Suddenly her thoughts landed on Freya and Annika raced to their quarters as quickly as she could.

Annika threw open the doors to their chambers and breathed a sigh to find the room empty. That sigh quickly got stuck in her throat as she looked over and saw the balcony window open.

"Mother?" Annika walked carefully to the open balcony, fearful of what she would find. Annika clasped her hands over her mouth. Freya was standing on the balcony railing in her nightgown. Her arms hung lank at her sides and her head was bent low.

"Mother…p-please…please come back down." Freya turned to her daughter with an expressionless face and said nothing. Annika felt pained tears begin to streak her face. She wiped them quickly, trying to show bravery in a dire situation.

"Come back to me Mother. We can talk about this."

Freya continued to stare at her daughter. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why?"

Annika choked back a sob. "Because I love you," she whispered, her voice full of fear. Annika held her mother's gaze as she slowly crept forward. Freya didn't seem to notice how close her daughter was approaching until their hands slid into each other. Annika's voice was hoarse with unspent tears.

"Please…" As if all her strength left at once, Freya collapsed off the railing in a heap. Annika caught her mother up in her arms and guided her to the floor without injury. Freya wept heavy, muddy sobs.

"Anni…it hurts…it hurts so much." Annika cradled Freya's head in her arms and rocked her back and forth gently.

"I know…I know it does. I'm here. Don't be afraid. Everything is going to be all right." Annika wasn't sure whom she was trying to convince.

When Freya's sobs had dissolved into soft cries, Annika helped her mother to stand and guided her towards the bed. Freya sat down, exhausted with emotion and made no struggle as Annika turned her mother's legs into the bed and under the quilts. As Freya's head sank into the pillows, Annika crawled in next to her and smoothed her hair away from her face. As Freya's breathing evened out, indicating sleep descending, Annika sang gently, soothing herself more than anyone. After her father died, Annika assumed that her mother had gone into deep mourning, but this was something else. This was unfamiliar and it pained Annika that there seemed to be no solution. She had never heard of anyone so consumed with despair. The healers had no answers, nor did any of the endless books in the library. Annika knew that she alone would have to heal her broken mother. As Freya finally found sleep, Annika placed a small kiss in her hair, remembering the night Loki offered the same comfort. She slid down the bed and wrapped her arms around her mother, hoping that maybe in dreams, Freya could feel her love.


	3. Chapter 3

Annika leaned her head against the cool stone of the cellar. She had been sent down by Klara to select wine for yet another feast. Annika didn't mind this one so much. After many weeks away, Prince Loki was making his triumphant return home after renegotiating the peace treaty with Jotunheim. This was just one more of many diplomatic missions Loki had been sent on as he was proving to be incredibly talented at bending others to the will of Asgard. There were those around the court who were calling him "Silvertongue" which made the serving girls giggle and Annika roll her eyes. She was pleased that Loki would be returning and actually staying put for a time. Odin had been deploying him so often, it had been months since Annika had actually spoken with her friend. Holding her lantern up, Annika examined the labels burned into each cask, selecting the best ones for tonight. Her eyes darted up at the sound of heavy footsteps descending the stairs.

"Prince Thor, I didn't expect to see you this far below ground."

Thor's blue eyes jovial eyes sparkled. "It's been a long time. I haven't been down here since I was a child and hiding from my brother…he always seemed to find me."

Annika smiled in remembrance. "Well, you did always hide in the same places."

Thor smiled, momentarily forgetting why he was where he was. He cleared his throat.

"Annika, some of us are having a private celebration for my brother tomorrow night. I would be truly honoured if you could join us."

Annika raised an eyebrow. Thor met her suspicion with a dopey grin.

"Why do I not trust you?"

Thor laughed. "Because you've been spending too much time with my brother." Annika smiled. "That much is probably true."

"So you will come?"

"Who would I be to refuse the Crown Prince?" Annika bowed low, making Thor laugh. He slapped her on the back, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Wonderful. Tomorrow night in the private dining hall." Thor began to ascend the stairs, but stopped. "Oh, do not tell my brother. He is not to know anything about it."

Annika turned her lantern back to the wine. "Well, keeping a secret from Prince Loki will cost you."

Thor stepped back down looking confused. Annika smirked.

"You can carry these two barrels up to the dining hall for me and I will stay silent on whatever you ask."

Thor laughed heartily and picked up both barrels like they were feathers.

* * *

Annika checked herself quickly in the mirror, straightening the sleeves on her gown. Whenever any nobility or a foreign dignitary would visit the palace, all those who worked within the walls were invited to the throne room to pay homage to the visitor or in this case, the returning prince. Annika found herself fussing over her appearance a bit more than she normally would; making sure her hair was where she wanted it to be and smoothing out her dress, trying to look as little like herself as possible.

As usual Annika was one of the last to approach the hall. Just as she reached the guards who were ready to open the door, half a dozen Asgardian children came running to Annika and soon she was surrounded.

"Anni! Anni! Please can we see the prince?" they cried. Annika knelt down.

"We've been over this. Children are not allowed in the throne room. You'll have to wait until you're older."

"But that will take forever," one child pleaded dramatically.

"Please Anni…puhlleeeeeeese?"

Annika sighed and smiled. She was a sucker for the adventurous side of the young Asgardians. "All right. Follow me." The children erupted in cheers. Annika held a finger to her lips and the children were silent. Quietly, the group of rebels walked down the side of the hall and Annika opened an old rickety door to reveal a staircase. They all climbed the old, stone staircase in high pressured silence for fear the slightest creak would bring down the AllFather's wrath. The top of the stairs opened up to a dusty balcony, long since forgotten. It was well worn, but very dark. A long and very large wooden beam extended from the balcony across the entire width of the throne room. It was from this beam that various flags hung, showing family crests and patriotic symbols. Annika crouched low and carefully walked across the beam, followed by very anxious children. She stopped about a third of the way across and sat down, letting her legs dangle. One by one, the little rebels took their seats across the thick beam and couldn't believe their eyes.

They had the entire hall in their view in all its golden splendor. Annika felt a small sense of pride that the children were completely speechless. Their eyes glistened and their mouths fell open as they gazed upon all the adults in their costumed finery. Annika quietly cursed herself as she looked at her own dress, now covered in splinters and dust. Her examination of her clothing was disturbed by the sounds of horns announcing the arrival of the prince. All the children scrambled to the other side of the beam to watch the entrance of Prince Loki.

The trumpeters soon gave way to a number of golden guards, who marched forward with a terrible clanging sound. All the children and Annika leaned forward as their excitement came to a head at the appearance of Prince Loki. The young ones cheered loudly and clapped their hands and Annika was happy to let them. Annika was awe struck. She could not believe the skinny trickster who left all those months ago was the same being who stood before the kingdom. Even his helm looked less ridiculous. Loki had always been tall, but now that he had filled out somewhat, he seemed even taller and grander. Even from her perch, Annika grinned at how remarkably healthy Loki appeared to be. The time away from home had clearly done him a world of good.

Loki came to rest in front of Odin and bent down on one knee. The children spun back around, intrigued by the ceremony. Annika watched with interest, as this was the best view she had ever had of the goings on in the throne room. The AllFather began to speak and Loki stood up, but Annika could not make out what was being said. At one point she looked over to Frigga and in that moment, they made eye contact. Annika felt a rise of panic. They had been caught, but the AllMother merely smiled gently and returned her attention back to her son. Soon the speech was over and the horns began to play again.

"Come on you lot, we have to get back before someone catches us." The children groaned, but shuffled back across the beam and one by one, then hurried down the stairs and back to their respective rooms.

The night came quickly. Once Annika had seen her mother to bed, she wandered into the courtyard and opened her arms to the moonlight. While Annika normally would have changed into her riding gear after working in the kitchens, tonight she wanted to dance under the stars and dressed in a gown of green. It shimmered in the dim light that leaked through the palace windows. The sounds of rhythmic music wafted through the air and as Annika imagined all the nobles dancing in pairs around the room, holding each other tightly. Annika let her feet guide her around the courtyard as she spun and leapt in the air, remembering steps she learned as a child. The dances she did for ceremonies and important occasions were all well and good, but they were too regimented. There was no opportunity to allow the music to carry you outside of yourself. Annika closed her eyes with a dreamy smile as she imagined a pair of strong arms taking her in and leading her around the lavish dance floor, allowing emotion to rule the dance rather than tradition.

Annika's dream was rudely disturbed when she heard the sound of a door opening from the dining hall. She ran behind the tree by the bench and listened carefully to the intruder. Her heart and defenses melted upon seeing the familiar horns of her friend. Slowly and quietly, Annika reached up and plucked an apple from above her head. Balancing the projectile carefully in her hands, Annika leaned forward and took aim at Loki's helm. Rather than make a satisfying clang noise that Annika was hoping for, the apple passed through the illusion, causing Annika's breath to stick in her throat. Her skin ran cold as a pair of hands gripped her shoulders from behind and spun her around. A wolfish grin met Annika's startled gaze.

"You snake! I thought you had mastered invisibility; not projections as well."

"A man can do both with enough skill." Loki's grin turned into a full laugh. Annika answered his laugh with her own as she threw her arms around the neck of her long missed friend. Loki laughed and spun her off her feet and around before letting her back on the ground.

"You have been gone forever."

Loki studied Annika's face, but couldn't stop smiling. "You would think so given the pompous reception I received."

"So I saw." Loki looked puzzled.

"I didn't see you in the throne room today."

Annika's grin turned mischievous. "I was passing on our secret hiding spot to the next generation of dissenters."

Loki nodded in remembrance. "Ah yes, the number of times we climbed that old beam. I'm surprised we were never caught."

"I think your mother always saw us. She saw us all up there today," Annika giggled. Loki's eyes softened. He hadn't heard his best friend's laugh in so long. It was the most comforting thing about being back home.

"Shouldn't you be in the dining hall? After all, this feast is to celebrate your successful peace treaty with the frost giants."

Loki shook his head. "I think they were disappointed that I didn't come back with a declaration of war. These people don't appreciate diplomacy that doesn't include a sword."

Annika smiled and cupped Loki's cheek in her hand. "Walk with me. I want to know everything."

Loki offered Annika his arm and the two friends wandered through the gardens, Loki giving Annika every detail about his journey and Annika filling in Loki on all the palace gossip. The friends joked and laughed, ending up back at the tree where they started. Annika leaned back against the tree, while Loki braced himself against the tree on his elbow.

"I wish I could see all the wonderful places you've seen."

Loki smirked. "Jotunheim is not so wonderful and the company is atrocious."

"Well it sounds magical to me and I'm sure the frost giants think the same of us."

Loki chuckled lowly and turned to face Annika. "If that's how you feel, I'll take you one day."

Annika lowered her head. "We both know that will never happen. You will only be busier from here on in." Loki gently placed a finger under Annika's chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze.

"I would love nothing more than to take you with me on all my travels."

Annika gave her friend a small smile, but her heart began to thud hard in her chest as Loki leaned forward. Loki threaded his fingers through her hair as his thumb ghosted over her ear. Annika's heart leapt into her throat, feeling Loki's breath dance across her face. Every pore of Annika's skin felt electrified. Every impulse in her brain wanted Loki to close the distance and taste her years of want.

"Loki!" Both friends were jolted back into reality at Thor's drunken call.

"Lokiiiii!" Loki sighed and stood out from behind the tree, feigning drunkenness.

"Hello Brother dear." Loki stumbled around the bench and greeted Thor's inebriated grin with his own.

"What are you…what are you doing out here?"

"Oh just getting some fresh air. You know how these parties can be."

Thor's laughter was booming. "Father wants to see you. There's some princess or lady or…female of something that you are to meet and charm." Thor nudged his brother hard in the stomach. Loki stepped backwards, but forced a smile.

"Then lead on Brother of mine." Thor wrapped his shoulder around Loki and guided him back into the palace, although Annika could see Loki was clearly the controlling force of the two.

Annika turned and leaned back against the tree, breathing a sigh of relief. The last few moments were terrifying, but exhilarating all at the same time. She couldn't help feeling a little disappointed at the outcome and felt more than a little jealous of whatever pansy princess was waiting for Loki.

Annika clenched her fist, but loosened it as it as a strange heated sensation filled her hand. She opened up her fist. Inside was a sparkling purple flower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the kind words and follows and favourites. I'm so pleased that you're enjoying this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it.  
So without further babble, here's the next chapter. :)**

A knocking at the door roused Loki from a restless sleep. It didn't stop him from grumbling as he put on his wrinkled tunic and made his way to the door.

His irritation melted and turned to worry at the sight before him.

"Loki…please…please I need your help," Annika panted. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were filled with panic. Loki simply nodded and followed Annika. She ran down the halls, hardly able to breath with her heart in her throat. Loki grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Where are we going?"

Annika ripped her arm from his grip. "Come on. We have to go to my chambers…it's Mother." Loki wrapped Annika up in his arms before she could get away and within moments, they were transported to Annika's chambers.

Annika opened the door and ran inside. Loki was stunned to find Annika's mother unconscious on the floor, her hair splayed about her and her arms stretched out at her sides.

"What happened?" Loki asked quietly. Annika reached for a bottle and threw it to Loki.

"She took this when I wasn't looking. I don't know what it is. Can you help her?"

Loki sniffed the empty bottle.

"It's Redbane."

"Can you help her?" Annika cried out.

"You should take her to the healers."

"I can't! Loki please!" Loki wasn't used to the emotion pouring from his normally calm and collected friend. Annika so rarely lost her composure. It was usually he that would fly off the handle and Annika would always have to settle him.

"Get her outside. I'll be right back." Before Annika could object, Loki had vanished. Annika stifled her sobs and scooped her mother in her arms. She was so light and weary, but Annika held back her thoughts as she kicked open the door that led into the gardens. Just as Annika had laid her mother down, Loki appeared again holding a flask with a milky substance. With quick determination, Loki bent over Annika's mother and forced the liquid down her throat. Freya sputtered to life and looked up into her daughter's shining eyes.

"…Mother?" Freya looked confused, and then began to vomit uncontrollably. Annika jumped back in shock.

"Loki…what's happening?"

"The toxin is vacating her system. The serum I gave her will purify her body, but will sedate her so that her body has time enough to recover." Annika watched on in horror as her mother cried in pain. After what felt like an eternity, Freya fell limp on the ground. Sleep was taking her quickly so Loki picked up the body and Annika helped lead them back to the bedroom. Freya murmured softly as Annika tucked her in under the warm blankets.

"It hurts darling…it hurts," Freya whispered.

"Rest now Mother. Everything will be all right when you awake." Freya drifted off to sleep and Annika kissed her softly on her forehead before taking her leave. Loki stood astonished. He remained silent as he followed Annika out of her chambers and back outside into the garden. Annika leaned against a big, stone railing, staring out into the city still under the cover of nightfall. Loki stood beside her and wrapped his arm around her. He gently reached across and took her by the shoulder and brought his friend to his chest and hugged her tightly. Annika sighed and breathed in the comforting and familiar scent. A small smile formed on her lips as Loki kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek upon it.

"It's not getting better is it?" Loki whispered into her hair.

Annika took a deep breath. "No, it's not."

"The healers…"

"The healers tell me it's in my mind. They recommended Mother get more sun," Annika gritted her teeth as she spat out the words. Loki gripped her tighter.

"Those old crones are only skilled at healing the body. The mind remains a mystery they have no desire to solve."

Loki released his grip and looked into Annika's eyes. "Is that why you came to me tonight?"

Annika nodded and wiped away a stray tear. "You're the only one in Asgard I trust."

Loki smirked. "You're the only one in Asgard that trusts me."

Annika smiled as another tear slid down her cheek. "It's our unbreakable bond," she scoffed. Loki smiled warmly as he caught the tear, turned it to ice and made it pop in a cloud of blue.

Suddenly Loki's smile changed from one of warmth to one of mischief. He laced his fingers in Annika's and pulled her forward.

"Come with me." Loki sped into a jog as Annika struggled to keep up, exhaustion weighing her down. When they reached the stables, Loki let go of Annika's hand and moved to grab Sleipnir's bridle.

"What are we doing?"

Loki turned back as if it were obvious. "I'm going to take you riding." He saw Annika's worried expression and quickly added. "Your mother will sleep until mid morning. She is perfectly safe."

Ori pawed the ground and snuffled, giving Annika a look of betrayal. Annika smiled and put a hand on Loki's arm.

"If we're going to ride, could we take Ori? He's my only other friend within these walls and I would hate to upset him. I know he's hardly a horse for a prince, but…" Loki held up a hand.

"Anni, he's magnificent. I think we would both be honoured to escort our lady into the moonlight." Ori snuffled again, pleased with the correct decision. Loki moved to fasten the bridle to Ori who happily accepted. Annika's cheeks felt hot. He really was becoming a silvertongue. Annika smiled as Loki led Ori out of the stable and paused for her to mount. She was just about to put a foot in the stirrup when Loki held her back by the elbow.

"Wait Anni, you can't go out like this. You'll freeze to death." Just then, Annika realized she was still dressed in her nightclothes. She pulled her robe tightly around here, either because of the realization of the cold or the sudden jolt of modesty. Loki flicked his hand and suddenly Annika was surrounded by a warm energy as fabric fluttered around her. She looked down to discover her form surrounded in a long sleeved, green gown. It was far richer than any dress she had ever worn. The green fabric practically glowed in the moonlight.

'How did you do that?" she breathed. Loki grinned.

"Same way I do this," and a light shone around Loki and soon he stood before Annika in his armour and green cape.

"Is this an illusion?" Annika asked, feeling the fabric between her fingers. It certainly felt real. Loki smiled and shook his head.

"I keep things in pocket dimensions that I can bring out or put back whenever I choose. Your clothes are as real as the woman beneath them."

Annika continued to admire the gown, when she looked at her friend with a smirk.

"Wait. Why do you keep a dress handy? Do you get up to things when you think no one's watching?"

Loki shook his head with a chuckle and gently pushed Annika with his elbow.

"Are we going riding or not?"

Annika smiled and swung herself onto Ori easily. Loki followed, sitting closely behind Annika. He reached around either side of her and gripped the reins. With a quiet click of his teeth, Ori happily broke into a trot and the trio was off into the darkness of the fields.

Annika leaned into Loki's chest and slowly let her heavy eyelids shut. Ori slowed to a walk, allowing Loki to take the reins in one hand and snake the other arm around Annika's waist.

Loki was focused on the path ahead. Their destination was a place they had not been to since they were children, but Loki's memory was clear and he guided Ori easily. That is, until Annika dreamily laid her head against his shoulder. Her apple scented hair and her hot breath against his neck was an almost unbearable distraction. Loki tightened his grip around Annika's waist, jolting a bit of life into her, which was enough for her to straighten up and enough for Loki to maintain his balance.

Before long, they reached their destination. Annika rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and she took in the sight before her. They stood in a small clearing, just big enough for the three of them, which was edged by a creek of crystal clear water. Annika grinned as Loki helped her down.

"Loki, I haven't been here since we were children."

Loki pulled an apple from his pocket and fed it to a happy Ori.

"I know. Remember you and I always came here to discuss our problems and share our secrets?"

"We also came here to hide from the world," Annika added happily. Loki beamed at his friend's excitement.

Within a few minutes, Annika had gathered enough wood for a small fire. When it was arranged in a way that pleased Annika, Loki lifted his fingers to light it. Annika stopped him.

"Loki, let me handle this. Save your magic for when we need it."

"It's not a finite resource Anni," Loki scoffed.

Annika sighed. "Okay well if I'm honest, you never were very good with fire and I have no way of treating burns out here…so if you don't mind…" Annika reached into Loki's cloak and grabbed one of his daggers. Loki scoffed as Annika knelt down and bashed a piece of flint along the blade until it sparked and the flames began to slowly lick the wood. When Annika returned Loki's dagger to its sheath, the fire danced happily, throwing heat in all directions. Annika smoothed out her dress as she sat down and Loki sat beside her, stretching his legs out and leaning against a large fallen log. The two friends sat quietly for a while, enjoying the heat as it melted the built up cold in their limbs and faces.

"Loki I have to know. Why do you keep dresses about your person?"

Loki sighed. "They're not on me. They're in a pocket dimension. I've had this one for some time. I bought it because I thought it would look nice on you, which I wasn't wrong about by the way. I've just been so busy lately I could never find the time to give it to you."

Annika smiled sheepishly. "Thank you Loki. I really do love it." She planted a small kiss on Loki's cheek as he returned her grin. Another silence fell between the two as they gazed into the flames.

"So…how did it go with 'the princess or lady or female of something' tonight?" Annika sniggered. Loki smirked.

"I don't think it's going to work out," he replied, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

Annika laughed. "Well I could have figured that. Are your parents that desperate to marry you off?"

Loki shrugged. "I believe it's more a good political practice rather than a desire to see me settle down and raise a brood."

"I'm surprised they want you to marry at all. I would have thought they wanted to keep you at Thor's side for all eternity as an obedient, loyal advisor."

Loki frowned. "They want it both ways. They want a new alliance with whomever gets thrown my way, but I must also steer the soon to be King Thor down the roads of good governance." The venom dripped off every syllable Loki uttered. Annika shifted closer and gently turned Loki's head to face her.

"Loki, I know this path you did not ask for is a difficult one and it's not fair. However, while your brother is a great warrior, he is hot headed and a fool. He will war with anything that moves and if you can prevent just one skirmish so that no one loses their father and no one loses their husband, then it will all be worth the sacrifice."

Loki pressed his own hand against Anni's hand that still held his cheek. He smiled sadly.

"I don't think I could have made it this far without your constant friendship all these years. I honestly don't know where I'd be without you."

Annika removed her hand and leaned her head on Loki's shoulder.

"You're so right. Let's face it Loki. You'd be nothing without me." A slight pause of shock crackled in silence, then both friends burst into laughter.

"Anni, you always say things to me no other would dare say."

"It's only because I'm the only one in the kingdom not afraid of your silver tongue."

Loki's grin turned positively wolfish.

"Oh you're not afraid of me eh?" Loki turned his body and crept closer to Annika. She laughed and leaned back as Loki slowly crawled on top of her.

"I can't be afraid of you Loki. I know all your little secrets," Annika whispered with a wink. Loki shifted so his entire form dominated Annika's smaller body. He lowered his head down to her ear and whispered darkly.

"I bet I could make you scream if I wanted to Annika Einarson." Annika's eyes widened at his sudden impertinence.

"My silver tongued prince?" Annika whispered hotly into Loki's ear. He groaned at her sultry voice. "Your cloak is in the fire."

Loki sat up with a start. "Oh Hel!" He quickly shot a cold blast to his cloak and it ceased to smolder. Annika sat up straight and failed miserably at hiding her giggles. Loki stared at his cloak in anger, but his rage soon melted as the music of Annika's laughter filled his senses. Annika sighed, catching her breath.

"And all the girls in the kitchens think you are smoother than the Rainbow Bridge."

Loki dusted the soot from his boots. "Well maybe next time I go riding I'll bring one of them instead."

Annika playfully punched her friend in the arm. "I have to warn you; they're not great for conversation."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it's not conversation I'm after."

Annika punched him again. "Swine."

The two friends laughed together and watched the fire reclaim its ground. Loki silently cursed the flames for supremely killing the mood. They both took great delight in flirting with the line surrounding their friendship, but at the same time, both were secretly terrified of crossing it. Instead, they opted to sit next to each other and enjoy the warmth of the fire.

Annika eventually turned her head to study the face of her friend.

"Loki, you look troubled." Loki met her eyes and flashed an unconvincing smile.

"Just nursing my injured pride; nothing more."

"Loki, it's me. We have never kept secrets from each other. Please tell me what's on your mind." Loki sighed and leaned his head back against the log.

"We used to spend so much time here…lost to the world. Those days are gone."

Annika shifted. "I'm sure we'll still see each other around. I don't think either of us is going anywhere."

Loki sighed heavily. "But the days of us disappearing and hiding will be gone as my responsibilities to the throne increase. I can hardly get away as it is. Anni, I don't think I can handle not seeing you and being around you whenever I choose. You're my rock."

Annika sat in silence, but held Loki's hand softly in hers. She smiled in memory. "Do you remember when we used to play here as children? I used to be the princess trapped in the tower of the Daemons and you would always have to come to my rescue."

Loki's sneer turned to a genuine grin. "You'd climb to the top of that tree over there and the daemons were sticks you would throw at me…"

"…and you would always blast them into splinters…"

"You were always so melodramatic with your screams of terror."

"Well I had to make you buy into it," Annika waved a hand dramatically. Loki chuckled.

"Then as I screamed, you would ride in on your mighty steed, climb the tower and save the princess."

Loki scoffed. "That never happened. I'd always climb the 'tower' and then you'd leap down, claiming you never needed saving in the first place."

Annika giggled. "I thought you would appreciate my progressive stance on damsels in distress."

Loki nodded. "Hmm…I'm definitely bringing one of the serving girls on my next ride."

Annika leapt to her feet with a shocked sound of derision, but a playful smirk on her face. "You wouldn't dare."

Loki stood up and moved closer. "Wouldn't I?" Annika giggled and ran away from the light of the fire, disappearing into darkness. She ran behind the tower tree.

"The daemons won't allow it."

Loki smirked and slowly walked towards Annika's voice.

"And where are these daemons that would disobey the orders of a Prince of Asgard?" Just then Loki was attacked by a flying 'daemon' and then another and another. Annika giggled as Loki helplessly tried to fend off the airborne sticks.

"Oh no…Loki they're taking me away," Annika called out between fits of giggles.

"Good! They can have you!" Loki called out.

"Oh that's real chivalrous of you," Annika called into the darkness. She couldn't see where she was going, the branches too thick for the moonlight. Annika rested her hand against a large tree and stepped backwards, looking all about her for her would be rescuer. Annika stopped. There was complete and utter silence. Not even the crickets made a sound. All Annika could hear was the blood thumping through her veins and her increasingly ragged breath.

A shriek pierced the night as long arms gripped Annika around her waist and hoisted her completely off the ground. She struggled only slightly as she recognized the scent of the man who had her. Loki didn't put her down until they had returned to the tower tree. When he finally released her, Annika steadied herself against the tree, putting a hand to her chest to calm her breathing.

"My prince has saved me from the evil daemons," she giggled. Loki's grin grew as he put an arm on either side of Annika, trapping her between himself and the tree.

"Oh no, my princess. Your prince is gone. I am a daemon and I shall never release you." Loki's voice was dark, and heavy with mischief. Annika's breath stayed as an unusual heat in her abdomen began to build and send electric shocks through her limbs.

"Princes of Asgard should never be underestimated, especially when their quarry has been taken from them."

Loki leaned closer still until his lips were just barely touching Annika's ear. Her breath hitched, making Loki smile.

"No prince of Asgard is worthy of the most beautiful creature in the Nine Realms. Only a daemon can truly hope to capture such a vision." Loki's lips pressed tenderly against the skin behind Annika's ear, making her inhale sharply.

"Your words betray you, Loki, prince of Asgard. No daemon nor any other being has a tongue as smooth as yours."

Loki's hand left the tree and traced itself up Annika's side, drawing her closer to him. After his tongue darted out and licked Annika's ear playfully, Loki withdrew his face and locked eyes with his princess.

"Oh my darling you have no idea." Loki crashed his lips into Annika's as centuries of pent up emotion and want poured out. The air was electrified as Annika wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, pressing her lips to his as hard as she could. Loki's silvertongue went to work, gaining access to Annika's mouth as she hummed happily. Loki snaked his fingers through Annika's long hair, gripping it at the scalp to keep her mouth on his. His free hand guided itself lower and lower until it came to rest on the small of Annika's back. With a moan, he pushed her forward so her body was completely flush with his. Annika sighed into Loki's mouth at the closeness, but panic flushed her as she felt his arousal through his pants. She quickly pulled away, breaking the kiss. Loki looked at her with eyes darkened with lust, but they quickly cleared at the sight of her uncertainty.

"We…we should probably be heading back. Morning is on its way and it wouldn't do to have the entire military sent out when it's discovered you have gone missing."

Loki sighed with a small smile, knowing his friend was right, but hating her for it all the same.

The ride home was a quiet one. Loki kept his arm around Annika's waist, holding her close as if protecting her from real daemons. When Ori was put back into the stable, Loki opted to walk Annika back to her chambers, feeling it was the gentlemanly thing to do. The pair remained silent as they reached Annika's door.

"Thank you for tonight," Annika whispered stupidly. Loki smiled and fixing his gaze on Annika, brought her hand to his lips. He placed a slow kiss on her knuckles, which made her shiver. Once Annika had disappeared into her room, Loki vanished and appeared in his, leaving the guards none the wiser. Annika leaned up against the closed door, her head swimming in a thousand images and thoughts. She slowly pushed herself upright, remembering her sleeping mother.

Freya was in a death-like sleep and as she watched, Annika cursed herself for rejecting her daemon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone. Here's a new chapter coming at you.  
Did I sneak in a quote from The Princess Bride? …it's possible. :)  
Special thanks to Sirius (you rock), Nolovelosthere, and shikacloud for their kind words and support.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The kitchen was busy with activity as every member of staff rushed to pack food for the departing army. They were not told why; only that battle was imminent and to prepare. Annika was disappointed that the secret celebration for Loki was cancelled, but all plans are put on hold when there's a fight to be had. While Annika was helping load ships with bread and ale, she watched Asgard's finest warriors prepare themselves for the impending fight. Of course, Annika watched for one warrior in particular.

Thor and the Warriors Three were easy to spot. All four were surrounded by Aesir maidens falling over themselves and shedding dramatic tears, hoping the right sob would gain favour with the prince or one of the nobles. Thor gave a wide smile to each and a blue-eyed wink to a few as he mounted his horse. Annika smirked as she watched Sif polish her shield and roll her eyes. As Annika loaded the last barrel onto the ship, a flash of a green cape caught her eye. She watched quietly as Loki sharpened his daggers and placed them carefully into their sheathes. Annika held her head high as she ignored the prince and strode passed him towards the stables.

Ori and one black stallion were the only steeds to remain. Ori pawed at the ground impatiently, desperate to join his fellows on the frontline. Annika rubbed her hand against his soft muzzle, calming him down before she moved to the stall where the black stallion stood. She leaned against the door and crossed her arms, watching a man in a green cape saddle the great beast.

"Your illusions need work. They're too serious to be convincing."

Loki looked around the horse and sneered.

"You're the only one who notices. Everyone else seems to be fooled; even my own brother."

Annika pushed herself off the door and helped Loki prepare his horse.

"Where are you going this time?"

"Nornheim," Loki replied coldly.

"I thought your negotiations were going well over there."

Loki smirked. "Not fast enough for Thor apparently and Father has given his support, so today we ride into Nornheim to speed up the process."

Annika kicked the ground in frustration. "The fools. With a little more time, you could broker a peace that would last an age."

Loki grabbed the reins and led the black horse out of his stall and towards the gathered masses.

"You're most certainly correct, but they have a point. With any luck, we can end all this quickly and with minimal bloodshed."

Annika followed Loki out to the crowd. She furrowed her brow at a group of women with painted faces who also seemed to readying their departure. Loki sniggered at his friend's expression.

"They're coming along to prevent any loneliness befalling our soldiers." Loki couldn't help but chuckle at Annika's confused look.

"Do you get lonely on the battlefield?" Annika gave Loki a sideways glance.

"I might…why shouldn't I?" Loki challenged. Annika quickly straightened herself up and pretended to be distracted with her sleeves.

"Yes, of course. Silly of me to ask." Annika felt so awkward. She hoped that she had been talking to a more convincing illusion. Loki laughed loudly, making Annika flush.

"Anni…I thought you knew me better than that." Annika met Loki's mischievous grin with her own. Suddenly, the horns rang out, signaling the soldiers to get in line and prepare to leave. Annika's smile fell and without thinking, she jumped up and threw her arms around her prince. Loki instinctively wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Come home in one piece all right?"

Loki let her down and took her hand in his.

"As you wish." He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, then mounted his horse and quickly rode ahead to take his place beside his brother. Annika marveled at how the boy who used to help her conceal frogs in the kitchen to scare the servers was now a tall and handsome commander of the Asgardian army. She giggled at remembering how Loki was the most skilled at hiding from the others and how Sif would rage against him when he turned invisible. Annika never considered it cheating, just clever strategy. She hoped to the gods that Loki would turn himself invisible in Nornheim and stay that way until his return.

Thor's voice echoed off the buildings as he gave a thunderous speech to stir the blood of the soldiers. Loki stood loyally at his side, but his gaze remained fixed on Annika. She did her best to stand proud and brave, not wanting to show weakness to her friend, even though her legs threatened to give out at any moment.

The roar of thousands broke Annika from her trance. As the army began to march towards the Bi-Frost, Loki flashed a quick grin to Annika before turning his horse around and marching onward to battle. As soon as his back was turned, Annika fell to her knees and allowed her tears to slide down her cheeks. A warm sensation filled her hand. When she opened it up, she smiled looking down at the glowing purple flower held within.

Annika remained until the last soldier had disappeared into the horizon. As she dusted her knees, Annika gasped as she came face to face with Frigga. She bent her head in submission.

"AllMother," she quietly acknowledged. Frigga smiled and placed a warm hand on Annika's shoulder.

"How many times Annika…"

Annika lifted her head and smiled. "I'm sorry AllMother. It feels unnatural to do anything otherwise.

Frigga nodded. "Well for now, perhaps you could walk with me in conversation; not as queen and subject, but simply as two women who dearly care about the same man."

Annika breathlessly nodded and followed Frigga into the gardens. The pair wondered amongst the flowers in silence for what felt like an eternity. The longer the quiet continued, the greater the lump became in Annika's throat.

"Tell me Annika, how long have you been friends with my son?"

Annika couldn't hide her smile. "Forever I think AllMother."

Frigga smiled kindly. "And in all that time, who else would you count among Loki's friends?"

Annika tore a leaf off a shrub and picked at it. "As in real friends? Well, there are those who would defend him in battle, but I feel that would be out of more loyalty to Thor than anything. Loki doesn't let people in. I don't even think he lets his own brother see what he thinks and feels."

"He let you in. Why do you think that is?"

Annika scoffed. "When we first met, he impressed me with his magic and I think he enjoyed my enthusiasm for his showing off all the time."

Frigga's fingers lightly danced over a grouping of flowers.

"I think it's more than that. He trusts you. You tell him truths that no other being would dare say."

Annika frowned. "It's not out of any boldness on my part AllMother. It simply comes from a familiarity. Your son and I have known each other for so long, we do not feel the need for pretense."

Frigga paused, letting her hands clasp in front of her. "How is your mother?"

Annika looked up. "How did you…"

"…Loki does confide in me from time to time."

Annika returned her gaze to the shrub. "She is ill, but I refuse to give up hope that she will recover."

Frigga placed her hand on Annika's shoulder. "Nor should you. Sometimes it's our hope in others that ensures their survival." With that, Frigga took her leave and left Annika alone in the gardens.

"Well that was a cryptic conversation," Annika whispered to no one.

Annika emptied her bucket of dirty water down the drain and headed back to the kitchens to refill it. The palace was practically empty and it was at these times that the servants took to scrubbing every surface. Annika had spent the last few hours on her hands and knees scrubbing the tiled flooring in the main kitchen. Her hands ached from gripping her brush and her joints cried out in surrender from supporting her form on such a hard surface. She was now only motivated by the prospect of a hot bath when she retired. As she knelt back down to continue scrubbing, Annika's thoughts drifted to the army and how they might have been faring. She imagined Loki riding into battle alongside Thor, the two brothers an unstoppable force. For all their differences, Annika knew they fought well together. She had seen it in the training ring. She pictured Thor wielding Mjolnir, obliterating enemies left and right, while Loki would swiftly weave around his enemies, dropping them with daggers before they knew what had struck them. Suddenly the image of Loki being run through by a Nornheim attacker entered her mind. Annika shook the image loose and focused on her floors. She hated not being there. Annika was no warrior, but she couldn't stand waiting about, not knowing the fate of her prince.

Finally, the floors were clean enough to impress Klara and Annika was dismissed for the evening. Annika ran a hand along her lower back as she retreated to her quarters. She tried to massage the knots away, but knew only the hot water of her bath could fix her pains. Just a she reached her door; the heavy stomping of a guard came thumping down the hallway.

"Annika Einarson, your presence has been requested in the throne room."

Annika scowled. "You're kidding." The guard remained silent. With a heavy groan of tired frustration, Annika turned from her room and followed the guard down the hall.

When they entered the throne room, Annika was surprised to not see Odin sitting on his throne, but surrounded by his few remaining generals and a map of Nornheim terrain. Annika knelt before the AllFather and awaited recognition.

"Please stand Annika Einarson. You may leave us," Odin directed all the men to vacate the room. They did so without hesitation, but they each gave Annika an uncomfortable sideways glance. She tried to avoid their heavy stares by looking at her feet. Once they were alone, Odin descended the steps gingerly, resting on his spear for support Annika noticed.

"Annika Einarson, you have proven over these many years to be a true friend and source of wise counsel to my son."

Annika said nothing, but bowed her head softly. Odin began slowly strolling through the hall. Annika followed like a puppy wanting to impress.

"How long have you been in royal service?"

"Since I was a child AllFather. I have worked in the kitchens and as a part of the ceremonial performers."

Odin nodded thoughtfully. He stopped and turned to the seemingly young woman.

"Do you find satisfaction in your work?"

Annika pondered her answer carefully. "It has always been an honour to serve Asgard, but if I may be honest AllFather, no…it is not fulfilling work."

Odin nodded and Annika thought she saw a small smile cross the AllFather's lips.

"What I offer you is an opportunity to seek that fulfillment while still serving Asgard as you have done so loyally all these years."

Annika tilted her head to listen, but said nothing.

"I am told your cultural knowledge is impressive and Loki thinks very highly of you."

"I take that as a compliment AllFather since Loki thinks highly of no one."

Odin almost laughed. "Indeed. That is why I am appointing you as a personal advisor to my son."

Annika's face was one of shock even though her heart was one of joy.

"AllFather, I find myself lost for words. Thank you," Annika could barely breathe.

Odin began to walk again and Annika followed.

"Thor is a great warrior and has a great military mind, but if he is to ever ascend the throne of Asgard, he needs someone to aid him on more diplomatic matters of state."

Annika stopped dead in her tracks. "…Thor?"

Odin turned around when he realized he was walking alone.

"Yes, Thor."

Annika shuffled her feet as her heart both jumped into her throat and sunk into her stomach.

"AllFather, surely Loki would be a more appropriate option as Thor's chief counsellor. He is far more familiar on royal procedure than I could ever hope to be."

Odin ignored her apprehension and turned to leave.

"Loki will have his own duties to fulfill. We expect the army's return in a fortnight. You shall assume your new role then. In the meantime, you will remove yourself from the kitchens and prepare."

With the slam of a huge, metal door, Annika found herself completely alone.

In the life of an Asgardian, two weeks is nothing, but for Annika, they were the longest two weeks of her existence. The days were filled with having dresses and ceremonial robes made and fitted while Frigga refreshed her memory of court protocol.

"Although I think you should remember everything well enough from your time in the rafters," Frigga said with a wink. Annika smiled bashfully, but nodded all the same. Annika had also been granted new chambers in the Hall of the Nobles. She nearly squealed with excitement at seeing the giant tub in her bathing room. Her bed looked big enough to hold a frost giant. From her new balcony, Annika overlooked the northern edges of the city and beyond into the forested wilderness. It was the most beautiful sight and Annika spent her first evening in her new home with eyes locked to the horizon. However, it wasn't long before Annika's thoughts drifted to her mother. She was terrified as to reaction to the news of her daughter's promotion.

"My Anni, I'm so proud of you. Your father always had faith that you would achieve greatness within these walls," Freya's voice trembled when discussing Einar. Annika hugged her mother tightly, not quite trusting her mother's relatively calm reaction.

"I promise I will see you as often as my duties will allow."

Freya smiled sadly. "I know you will my darling, but you need not worry about me. I am feeling much better." Annika met her mother's sad smile with her own. She pledged to herself to look after her mother as best she could and convince the AllFather to move her mother into Annika's chambers or possibly provide chambers of her own so mother and daughter could remain close.

Heimdall had announced to Odin that the army were closing in on the outskirts of the city. Word had come back that they were victorious in Nornheim and so the kitchens had exploded into activity, preparing for the celebration.

Annika was to be in the throne room with Odin and Frigga to welcome back the returning troops. She fussed with her hair for the hundredth time. In an act of childish frustration, Annika ripped all the pins from her hair and threw them on the table, opting to let her hair fall around her shoulders in waves. She took the purple flower Loki had given her and pinned it to the neckline of her dress. The dress itself was a rich blue with silver ribbons, making her eyes look like sapphires. As Annika was adjusting the last of her silver armbands, the sounds of horns announced the arrival of the soldiers into the city. Annika gathered her skirts around her and ran towards the throne room, hoping no one would notice. She slowed down just before the doors and entered from the side with as much grace as she could muster. Odin and Frigga were having a quiet conversation near the throne, while other officials milled about waiting for their moment to take their positions.

Thor and Loki dismounted just outside the palace entrance. They clasped arms and exchanged excited grins. Only when they fought side by side did they ever truly come together as brothers. They entered the palace in triumph, deafened by the cheers of people who lined the hallway to the throne room. Both men held their breath as the doors slowly parted and they took a step forward, only to pause before walking up the aisle.

An old man in a white robe stepped forward in the silence and began reading from an ancient scroll. He told of the honour of battle and the pride of the ancestors…

"…the old man does go on doesn't he?" sniggered Thor. Loki bowed his head to hide his smirk. Thor leaned closer to his brother.

"Who is that vision beside Mother?"

Loki lifted his head and his breath caught in his throat. He knew who it was. Standing beside Frigga was his Anni. She looked like a goddess. Loki was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to run down the aisle and sweep her into his arms. Every part of his being ached to reach out and touch her.

"I'm sure she's just another visiting aristocrat with whom we will be forced to play nice," Loki whispered, trying to maintain face.

"You won't have to force me," Thor smirked. He let out a grunt as Loki jabbed him in the ribs. Their banter was broken by the harsh sound of Odin's spear striking the ground with two loud thuds. This signaled the brothers to proceed down the aisle and kneel before their king. Odin gestured for them to rise and in doing so; he began his own speech about bravery and strength. Thor stared at his father in admiration while Loki's eyes were locked onto his friend in amazement. Loki's mouth stayed mildly agape until Annika's grin broke across her face, no longer able to contain her amusement at Loki's bewilderment. It was such a rare thing to see on the trickster prince. The silent conversation between Loki and Annika was broken with the sound of horns announcing the end of the ceremony and soon everyone began mingling about, offering their thanks and congratulations to the two princes of Asgard. Annika quietly left out the side door and waited in the corridor.

Annika watched from a distance as the throngs of people departed and soon the men of the hour exited into the hallway, deep in conversation. Annika's shoes clicked on the stone as she excitedly and without ceremony ran up and threw her arms around Loki who caught her and spun her around just as he always did when returning to Asgard. Thor's eyes widened slightly at Annika's new appearance, but immediately returned to their jovial state at seeing his brother's happiness. He patted Loki roughly on the back and left the two friends to reunite.

Loki ignored everything around him and held onto Annika for dear life. The pair remained entwined in each other's embrace, frightened to let go should they be separated again. Finally, Loki let Annika's feet return to the ground. Annika's fingers ran along Loki's face, searching for any sign of injury.

"Well you seem to be in one piece," she whispered.

Loki grinned. "I would be a fool to disobey my princess. Speaking of…" Loki held out Annika's arms to take in her attire properly. Annika blushed and suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"I know. It's ridiculous isn't it?"

"Not at all." Loki pulled her close and brushed his thumb over the flower pinned to her collar, renewing its glow.

"Just when I thought you could not be any more beautiful," he whispered. There was a grittiness to his voice that made Annika shiver. Annika slowly reached up and removed the horned helm from Loki's head. She held it in one hand while her other brushed through Loki's flattened hair, letting it run through her fingers like silk. Loki wrapped an arm around Annika, pulling her closer while his other hand cupped the back of her head and drew her lips closer to his own. Annika closed her eyes as Loki's lips gently brushed against hers, flooding her body with electricity.

"Your highness…" Annika pulled back immediately upon hearing the voice of the nervous guard. Loki shot a death glare at the poor man.

"The AllFather has requested the presence of yourself and Annika Einarson in his private study right away."

Loki sighed. "I have only been back ten minutes and Father already has a new use for me."

Annika smiled gently and brushed her hand against Loki's prompting him to thread his fingers in between hers. As they walked down the hallway, the guard followed, but stopped with a panicked shriek. Annika turned to look and saw that the points on the innocent guard's helmet had turned into bats and were now flapping wildly in his face.

Annika squeezed Loki's hand. "Can you not stay out of mischief for five minutes?"

Loki grinned and kissed the back of Annika's hand slowly. The paused in their journey just long enough for Loki to lower his lips to Annika's ear. His voice made her go numb.

"You love it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone. Thank you so much for all your comments and follows and things.  
Many thanks to Why so Sirius1236 (she has awesome Loki stories, go check them out!) Jords2189, and Nolovelosthere for their kinds words on the last chapter.  
I must apologize as what Odin needs to discuss is not as Earth shattering as I think everyone was hoping for. :)**

Loki and Annika walked leisurely down the halls towards Odin's private study. They were in no panic to speak with the AllFather.

"So, not to question a good thing, but why were you standing in the front of the throne room today, causing a distraction?" Loki grinned.

Annika sighed. "Your father has made me Thor's personal advisor…counsellor…thing."

Loki gave no reaction, but squeezed Annika's hand a little tighter.

"And why would the AllFather do that I wonder?" Loki hissed.

"Well it's your fault you know. He was simply acting upon your glowing reviews of my diplomatic prowess and vast knowledge of the realms," Annika drawled, sarcasm dripping off her words.

Loki furrowed his brow. "All I was ever asked is why you spent so much time in the library."

"And yet here we are," Annika smirked. "Still it's not all bad. This will be the first feast in centuries I didn't have a hand in preparing."

"That's my Anni, always so positive," Loki couldn't hide the distain in his voice as they approached the door to Odin's study. Annika knocked sharply on the wood.

"Can you at try and look happy? You just orchestrated a major military victory," whispered Annika as they waited. Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. Just before the doors swung open, Annika stepped up on her toes and kissed Loki quickly on the cheek. His features instantly softened as they entered the study.

"That's cheating," he whispered.

"I learned from the best."

Thor, Frigga, and Odin were waiting for the pair as they made their way to the centre of the room where a fresh fire was blazing happily. Annika bowed politely to the AllFather and AllMother then stepped back into the shadows to allow the family discussion to take place. Odin slowly paced back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Thor, it is no secret that you, being the first born, are first in line for the throne. You are now of the age when you must begin to prepare for that fate."

Thor stood tall. "I am ready Father."

"No, you're not." Odin's response was quick and cutting, "But you will be. A king must be a master of the political arena as well as the fighting arena. For too long, your brother has been maintaining diplomatic relationships both here and abroad. You are to join him in all these affairs and Miss Einarson will be here to aid you."

Thor looked in confusion to Annika, then to Loki, and then back to Odin.

"She will act as your personal counsellor and advisor. It is to be her task to mold you into something far greater than a warrior king." Thor nodded slowly, but looked completely lost, making Loki smirk. Odin turned and beckoned for Loki to approach.

"Loki, you too will aid Thor as he journeys towards the throne. You will advise and assist your brother, but from now on, Thor is to take the lead and you are to follow."

Loki was incensed. "With all due respect Father, I feel I have more than handled myself both in the courts and on the battlefield. I have proved my worth to the royal household time and time again. Is Thor destined for the throne simply because he had the dumb luck of being the first borne?"

Odin remained stoic. "Yes, Thor is the eldest and therefore will be king. Both of you were born to be kings, but there is only one throne in Asgard. Thor will take his place here and eventually, when the time is right, we will form an alliance that will see you take a throne elsewhere to ensure peace and prosperity in whichever world is fitting."

Thor stood in silence, while Loki felt rage seep through every pore. For ages, no one spoke. Only the crackling of flames echoed in the study.

Odin's eyes softened as he sighed. "But that is for tomorrow. Tonight, we celebrate your great victory in Nornheim. Come my son, tell me your tales of battle." Odin gestured for Thor to follow him out of the study. Frigga followed, leaving Loki and Annika alone. Before she left, Frigga took Loki in her arms and hugged him warmly.

"I'm so glad you're safe. You have made us very proud," she whispered softly to her son.

"Thank you, Mother." Frigga smiled at Annika as she closed the doors behind her.

Loki began to pace frantically. For a while he had forgotten that Annika still stood in the corner. He ran his fingers angrily through his hair.

"It's not enough that I have to attend to every little diplomatic calamity and mishap that befalls this realm, but now I have to hold Thor's hand and guide him through his duties as well. This is outrageous! And then once I've trained our little God of Thunder, I am to be sold to the highest bidder like a common whore!"

Annika stepped cautiously into the firelight. "It is truly a compliment Loki that your father respects your skill enough to entrust you with Thor's preparation…"

"…then why not just save the effort and put me on the throne?" The harshness in Loki's voice made Annika jump.

"He doesn't _trust_ me. He only tolerates my presence out of obligation. I've always been second to Thor, the Golden Son of Asgard. How will I ever prove my worthiness if I must now follow after my brother like a damned nursemaid!" Loki leaned against the mantle and stared into the flames. His eyes turned to meet Annika's serious expression.

"What? No witty words of wisdom? Or are you now to save them all for my brother?"

Annika scowled. "That's not fair."

"Isn't it? Do you really think Odin appointed a servant girl to a position of power such as this because of your prowess in the courts? No, you're just pretty enough to sooth Thor's temper without causing too much distraction and you're just smart enough to know when to use it. You're here to play to his weakness. Just a flutter of your eyelashes and he'll go where you tell him." Loki's rant was interrupted by a hard hand crashing across his face. He stared daggers at Annika as her palm reddened with the contact. Her eyes burned with acidic tears. The slap broke Loki from his ire and his heart instantly broke seeing the pain in his friend, knowing he was the cause. Without another word spoken, Annika turned on her heel and left Odin's study, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Annika had never felt so alone. She stood next to Thor, whispering the names of visiting nobles as he greeted them to ensure he got the pronunciation correct. Up until now, Thor had only ever known the military leaders from other realms, never their political elite. Loki stood several metres away and not only greeted each aristocrat like an old friend, but in their native languages as well. Annika kept her hands folded gently in front of her, but her panic was welling up within. Watching Loki's political skill made Annika realize that she was in way over her head. What if Loki was right and she really was just a pretty face to watch after Thor? As Thor was greeting members of the royal family from Alfheim, Annika's hands grew cold and icy. Without drawing attention, she cautiously opened her palms. Inside she held a light blue flower, covered in frost. Annika stared straight ahead, continuing to give Thor names, but her thumb gently brushed against the petals. They felt soft like velvet. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Loki trying to meet her gaze. She refused to give it. His words from earlier, although said in anger and without intent, had cut her deeply. In just a few sentences, Loki had ripped open every one of Annika's insecurities and exposed them to the poisonous air. A magic flower was not going to erase that.

Once everyone was in the dining hall, Thor breathed a sigh of relief.

"How was that?" Thor offered his arm, which Annika gently took. Her small hand looked comical resting on Thor's forearm.

"You did very well your highness. No wars will begin tonight."

"Shame. I'm good at those." Annika giggled at Thor's dopey grin. As they approached the table, Thor pulled out Annika's chair for her. Once she had sat down, Thor shoved it back into place, nearly crushing her against the table. Loki slowly took the seat next to her. Annika nodded in acknowledgement of Loki's presence, but said nothing.

The two sat in silence throughout the meal, mostly watching Thor and the Warriors Three dominate the table with raucous laughter and exaggerated storytelling. Annika sat mildly listening to the banter when her fingers grew cold again. In her palms was another flower. She gently placed it in her lap and folded her hands once again, purposely ignoring the source. A few minutes later another flower appeared in her hands. Annika placed it delicately on her thigh beside the first. She had barely let go of the second flower when a third appeared…then a fourth…and a fifth. Soon tiny, icy blue flowers were falling at Annika's feet, littering the ground around her. She snapped her head round and was caught off guard by Loki's wide eyed and hopeful gaze. He looked like a scolded puppy pleading for forgiveness. Annika bit her lip to hide her grin, but she failed miserably. She giggled just loud enough for Loki to hear. His face broke into a wide grin seeing his best friend smile again.

"You're not forgiven and I'm still very hurt, but I can't stay angry with your stupid face."

Loki chuckled lowly. "It's a start." He leaned towards Annika until his lips ghosted over her ear. "I cannot begin to apologize my princess."

Annika's smiled disappeared. "Then don't bother. We will discuss this at a later time." Loki frowned and looked surprised at being shut down so quickly.

Annika's gaze softened. "Tonight, I intend to enjoy my first royal celebration." The musicians in the corner of the room began to play a soft waltz. Annika stood up.

"And for once, I intend to dance indoors with an actual dance partner."

Loki motioned to stand up and escort Annika to the dance floor, but she quickly breezed past him and made her way to the table of Light Elves. Loki narrowed his eyes and all the flowers on the floor burst into tiny clouds of blue dust. She was manipulating the manipulator. _Oh this would not do._ Loki watched as Milkmane, a handsome Elven senator led Annika to the floor. _She picked a blond on purpose._ Thor, already drunk on beer looked over at his incredibly tense brother and clapped him on the back, breaking his concentration.

"We have made our ancestors proud tonight Brother."

Loki smiled in response, but quickly turned his attention back to Annika. Thor leaned across Annika's empty seat.

"It would seem my advisor is trying to make you jealous."

Loki grinned. "It looks that way." Loki stood from his seat and moved gracefully across the room. _Two can play this game._ Loki stopped in front of the Alfheim royals. He bowed low to Queen Aelsa. With an almost palpable charm, Loki escorted the Queen beyond the table and elegantly led her around the dance floor, making sure Annika knew that Loki saw her senator and had just raised her a queen. His plan quickly backfired however when upon the waltz ending, Annika was escorted back to the Elven table by Milkmane where the two began to engage in conversation far too close for Loki's liking. He hid his emotions carefully and once Queen Aelsa was satisfied with her dance, Loki made his way around the room, dancing with any female of note. Even Sif got a dance in with the trickster prince in an attempt to get a rise out of his Anni. Annika smiled politely whenever she caught Loki's gaze, but would quickly return her attention to the handsome senator next to her.

"Loki, you're going to break my hand if you grip it any tighter," Sif whispered as Loki spun her aggressively around the dance floor. He immediately loosened his grip on the warrior maiden's hand.

"My apologies Lady Sif." Sif smirked as she followed Loki's gaze.

"Just say you're sorry."

Loki frowned. "I thought I just did…"

"…Not to me you dolt; to Annika."

Loki smirked. "What makes you think I have done something that requires an apology?"

Sif smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well first, it's you. When are you not despicable? And second, I know when a woman is trying to seek vengeance for a slight. Annika is clearly trying to make you jealous and it seems to be working brilliantly. She is not the kind to do that without some motivation. My guess is you let your mouth run away in front of your brain."

Loki chuckled with a sneer. "You're smarter than you look Sif." Loki grunted as Sif stomped her boot onto Loki's toes.

* * *

Annika stepped out of her tub, going from being bathed in hot water to bathed in silence. It was a relief to finally be out of the hall. Annika wrapped her plush purple robe around her and stepped into the cool air of her bedroom. As she sat down in front of her mirror, she reached for her brush and gently worked the knots from her hair. It had been an excellent feast, full of laughter and excessive drinking, but Annika's heart felt heavy. Loki had lashed out at her in the past, but it was usually to do with his family and she had always forgiven him. This was the first time in their long friendship that he had mentioned their difference in class. She couldn't get his words out of her mind. She never thought their backgrounds had ever mattered to Loki; that's what she loved about him. It turned out, that glaring fact was never far from the prince's mind after all. Annika set the brush on the table and stared sadly into her hands. A single tear fell into her palm just as a glowing purple flower appeared in the same place. Annika looked up to her mirror and saw Loki staring back at her.

"Loki, why are you here?" Annika asked sadly.

Loki stared down at his feet and shifted uncomfortably. It was so rare to see the God of Mischief unsure of himself, Annika resisted running into his arms to offer reassurance.

"I wanted to talk with you."

Annika sighed. "Well let me change first." Annika disappeared behind her dressing screen and swung her robe over the top. Knowing what was behind the screen made Loki flush. When Annika reappeared she was in her silk green nightgown. She moved to her bed and sat on one side, bringing her knees to her chest. Annika motioned for Loki to sit beside her, which he did almost too eagerly. Loki rubbed his fingers in his palms while Annika played with the hem of her gown.

"Do you know why I'm upset?" Loki didn't answer, but nodded. He was wearing the scolded puppy look again.

Annika's voice broke as emotions overwhelmed her. "Did…did you mean it?"

Loki seemed shocked as he turned his body completely towards Annika.

"My darling Anni, of course I didn't mean it. There was not a drop of truth in those words."

Tears fell freely from Annika's eyes. "Then why say them? Why would you destroy me like that?"

Loki wanted nothing more than to take Annika in his arms and kiss away her sorrow, but he didn't want to push her further away.

"I was furious and foolish. You are the smartest, wittiest, most beautiful woman in the nine realms. Any royal is dull when compared to your magnificent light. I should not have allowed my anger to explode towards you. My rage was directed at Odin, but not to you," Loki gently took Annika's face in his hands "Never to you. I am truly sorry," he whispered. Annika sighed, knowing she was on the verge of forgiving her silvertongued friend. She leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on Loki's temple. Annika placed her forehead against his and paused to breathe in his scent.

"You know I'm always on your side don't you?"

Loki pulled his head away and looked into Annika's teary eyes. He smiled in spite of himself.

"I know…I don't deserve you."

Annika smirked. "No…you really don't." The pair giggled softly to each other and both relaxed, happy to put the incident in the past. Annika wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to his chest.

"Will you sleep with me tonight? …Like we used to?" Annika whispered. Loki looked down and caught Annika's eyes in his own. When they were children, Annika often had nightmares. She would sneak into Loki's room and he always let her crawl into his bed, but they had not shared a bed since coming to adulthood.

Loki kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure?"

Annika hugged him tightly. "I don't want to be alone tonight," she answered sleepily.

Loki slowly stood up out from under Annika's arms. She watched with half lidded eyes as Loki quietly removed his armour and set it on the chair next to the window. He undid the strings of his tunic and slipped it off easily. Annika felt her abdomen heat up at the sight of Loki's slender, but well formed body. She ignored the feeling. Tonight would not be the night for that sort of thing.

Still wearing his leggings, Loki slid back into the bed. Annika laid her arm across and rested her head on Loki's chest. His heart thudded heavily against her ear. It was the most soothing sound Annika could hear.

"Good night my prince."

Loki stared at the ceiling as he ran his hand lazily up and down Annika's arm. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the apple scent of her hair.

"Good night my darling princess."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone. Thanks ever so much for all the wonderful reviews and follows and favourites. I love reading what you have to say.  
Huge thanks to Babyi.G, Nolovelosthere, and Why so Sirius1236 for your kind words.  
Anyhoosits...here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a little long. **

Loki and Annika sat back to back on the couch like frustrated children. Annika held a book in one hand and rubbed her tired eyes with the other. Thor was pacing back and forth, rubbing his temples.

"Thor, this isn't difficult. We learned this as children," Loki sneered.

Thor growled in annoyance. Annika took a deep breath and renewed her patience.

"Let's try it again."

Thor nodded, but continued to pace.

Annika took another deep breath.

"How do you address a king?"

"Your majesty."

"How do you address a prince?"

"Your highness."

"A lesser noble?"

"Your excellency."

"An ambassador?"

"…your grace…your excellency, your excellency."

Annika smiled. "You'll get the hang of this yet."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Thor practically ran to answer it, feeling a wave of relief at the interruption. He opened the door to a fully armoured guard standing at attention.

"Your highness, the queen wishes to see you." Thor nodded and turned to his tutors.

"I'll be right back."

"Thor, how would you address the lady who wishes to speak with you?" Annika called out with a grin.

"Your majesty!" Thor called back as he hurried out of the room. When the door shut, Annika turned to lean against the back of the couch. Loki stayed where he was, but let his head fall onto Annika's lap. The cool silk of her gown felt soft against his cheek.

"He's hopeless."

Annika smiled softly. "Don't be so negative. He'll get it. Thor isn't as quick on the political graces as you were."

Loki closed his eyes. "Anni, we've been addressing nobles for two weeks now and…"

"…and just now he almost got them all correct. We'll get there." Annika brushed a few stray hairs out of Loki's face. He opened his eyes and looked up with a dream filled smile.

"You are as patient as you are beautiful my princess."

Annika giggled. "Someone's feeling flirty today." Loki only responded with a wide grin. Their moment of peace was broken with Thor bursting into the room again.

"Brother, we have a problem."

Loki continued to stare up at Annika even though her attention was on Thor now. "What is it? Did you forget which side of the plate goes the fork?"

"Mother wanted to warn us. Lorelei has returned to Asgard."

Loki's face froze as he spun around and stood off the couch. "Are you sure?" He didn't need an answer. Thor's expression spoke volumes. Annika stayed put on the couch.

"Lorelei…why do I know that name?"

"We last encountered her two centuries ago when she tried to seduce me," Thor spoke ominously, "with a concoction you gave her I might add."

Loki held up his hands in defense. "She told me she wanted it for Fandral I swear."

Annika rolled her eyes. "As if anyone has ever needed a love potion for Fandral."

Thor raised his hands. "Thank you. I've been saying that for ages."

Annika stood up and moved to the fire. She placed her hands out, gathering the warmth. "So why are you concerned about Lorelei? It sounds like you just need to stay away from her or at least don't leave your drinks unattended." Annika giggled at the thought of two of the most powerful men in the known universe being utter liquid in the hands of one woman.

Loki frowned. "That's easy for you to say. You have never had the uhm…pleasure of her company."

Annika raised an eyebrow. "That good eh?"

"Yep." Both brothers nodded in agreement, their gazes slightly blurred with memory.

Annika sighed and shook her head. "Men," she muttered.

"Well there is little point to fretting over things we can't control. Lorelei will be dealt with if need be, but in the meantime, there is the small matter of the trade negotiation with Alfheim that you need to review."

Thor sighed as he slumped back into a high backed chair, watching with dismay as Loki pulled documents seemingly out of thin air. He opened them up and spread them out on the table. As the two brothers began to review the papers, Annika straightened out her dress and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Loki lifted his head.

Annika smiled. "I have to go to the kitchens and arrange for delivery of the food to the tavern for Fandral's party tonight."

Loki scoffed. "You know, if you had not been in such deep conversation with Milkmane all evening, we would not be in this trade negotiation now."

"Well first of all, I was the one that pointed out to Milkmane that the current treaty was wildly out of date and needed to be reexamined for the benefit of both worlds, to which he agreed, so you're welcome. And second, I'd rather deal with a slighted Alfheim than a hungry Volstagg."

Loki sighed, knowing he was beaten. Thor laughed. "And I thought you were the silvertongue." Loki glared at Thor, but returned to the scrolls with a grumble.

"Do you remember that dress Lorelei wore the last time she was in the palace?" Loki mused. Thor only guffawed like an adolescent. Loki met Annika's eyes with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out, then left for the kitchens.

* * *

Annika was curled up in her favourite chair, reviewing the next day's agenda for Thor when there was a knock at the door.

"It's unlocked," she called out, not looking up from her journal. Calculated footsteps told her that Loki had entered her chambers. When she looked up, Annika was struck by how handsome her friend looked. He was dressed in his black and green leather and gold armlets.

"You look like you're about to head into battle," Annika grinned.

Loki's expression was nervous. "I feel I might be."

Annika set her book down and stood up. "She's going to be there isn't she?"

Loki nodded. "Fandral ran into her at the market, seemingly by accident and the smitten oaf invited her to the festivities this evening."

Annika shook her head. "I don't understand Loki. I have never seen you this uneasy about anyone before, let alone a woman."

Loki spun around. "All women make all men uneasy. We just become good at hiding it."

Annika laughed and smoothed out the lapels on Loki's coat. "Oh come off it. You cannot possibly be uneasy around me."

Loki caught Annika's hands in his and held her close. "If only you knew."

Annika smirked and pulled away from Loki easily. "Look if all gets to be too much tonight, just feign stomach issues and retreat to your chambers." Annika went to sit back down.

"Come with me tonight?" Loki stared at the ground and shuffled his feet. Annika paused and stood up again.

"Am I to be your bodyguard now?" Annika stopped joking when she saw Loki's expression. "You really don't want to be alone with this woman do you?"

Loki looked up and made an attempt at looking proud. "I detest not being able to trust my own actions. If you are with me, perhaps you can prevent me from making a fool of myself. Please Anni…you're my best friend."

Annika smiled and sighed. "You really know how to tug at my heart strings Loki. Very well, I would be honoured to escort you to tonight's festivities." Annika bowed making Loki chuckle. She moved to her dressing mirror and ran her brush through her hair. A warm glow fell about her hair as tiny, silver flowers appeared in her long tresses. Annika giggled as Loki moved to her closet and selected her green gown with black accents.

Annika took the dress and moved behind her screen.

"We'll look as if we belong together."

"That's all I could ever want," Loki murmured to himself. Annika emerged from behind her screen and wrapped herself in her velvet cloak. Loki offered his arm, which she gently took.

"Should I be watching out for Thor as well do you think?"

Loki shook his head. "I believe if Lorelei so much as looks at Thor the wrong way, the good Lady Sif will claw out her eyes."

Annika laughed and rested her head on Loki's shoulder as they made their way out of the main palace.

Just as the pair approached the tavern, a frantic boy ran up to Annika.

"Annika. There's a problem. The dancers aren't coming."

Annika sighed and turned her attention to the prince on her arm. "You go on ahead. I have to deal with this." Loki's eyes grew slightly wider, making Annika smile.

"I promise I'll only be a few minutes. Go find Hogun or something." She lay a small kiss on Loki's cheek, which allowed him to exhale.

"I will be timing you," he whispered darkly into her ear, but took his leave into the warmly lit building. Annika watched him enter, then returned to the boy.

"Where are they?"

"They have been delayed in Vanaheim. I'm so sorry Annika." Annika dragged her hand down her face.

"It's not your fault Tuomas. With any luck Fandral will be so drunk, he won't notice." Tuomas seemed to breathe a little easier as Annika clapped him on the back.

"Just in case, bring in a few extra flats of the strong stuff," Annika said with a wink. Tuomas grinned and ran off. Annika took a deep breath and made her way into the tavern. She had heard many stories about this Asgardian sorceress, but she had never actually laid eyes on the marvel. It didn't take long for Annika to find Lorelei. She giggled, but also felt an acidic shock of jealousy flood her gut. Loki sat awkwardly next to Thor with Lorelei in his lap.

"She moves quickly," Sif noted as she sidled up to Annika. Annika hung up her cloak and nodded. "So it would seem. That's quite the dress she's almost wearing." Sif laughed as the two observed the golden fabric that clung for dear life to Lorelei's frame.

Sif gave Annika an uncertain smile as Annika watched her target.

"Why do you not look bothered?"

Annika looked to her temporary ally and said nothing; just grinned.

"I've always thought that most of Loki's mischief in the past could be attributed to you," Sif said with a grin.

"Oh no, Loki has never needed my help, but he's not the only one who can scheme."

Sif looked to Lorelei, then back to Annika. "I don't know what you have in mind, but go get that she-bitch." Annika walked over to the table where the Warriors Three were consuming their weight in ale.

"Annika, my dream. Did you know it's my birthday?" Fandral slurred.

Annika laughed warmly and hugged the inebriated blond. "All the best my friend, but tell me, who is the vision sitting on our dark prince's lap?"

Fandral raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That is Lorelei. I must warn you. You will never escape once you land in her clutches."

Annika smiled. "Good." She tapped Fandral on the shoulder, who looked over at the other two with utter glee in his eyes. Fandral nudged Volstagg who put down his glass and watched Annika cross the floor to Lorelei and Loki.

Lorelei had her arms wrapped around Loki's neck. Loki was wearing his most charming smile and speaking in hushed tones. The snake-like enchantress kept whispering into Loki's ear and giggling. Annika resisted the urge to punch Lorelei into the ground and kept to her plan. She curtsied low to Thor.

"Your highness." Annika took one of Loki's hands in hers. She kissed his knuckles softly, allowing her lips to linger.

"My Lord."

Lorelei looked mildly surprised, but not half as startled as the two princes. Loki coughed.

"Lorelei, may I present Annika Einarson, my..."

"…betrothed," Annika finished with a sly grin.

Lorelei raised an eyebrow. "Loki darling, you never told me you belonged to another." Loki went to open his mouth, but before the words could stumble out, Annika came to his aid. "I was promised to his highness when we were children, but we have only recently met."

Lorelei smirked. "Well my dear, I feel it only fair to warn you, our Loki has never been satisfied with only one type of meal. He has a voracious appetite and a variety of tastes."

Annika moved to Loki's side and began to play with his hair casually.

"I've had no complaints." Annika slowly dragged her hand along Loki's inner thigh, making him shift uncomfortably.

Thankfully, the band in the corner began to play lively melodies, breaking the increasing tension. Fandral, who had been watching the two women sizing each other up, stumbled over.

"My lady Lorelei, would you honour me with a dance?" Lorelei reluctantly left Loki's lap, but not before placing a long kiss on his lips. Annika's eyes and grin grew at the brazenness of the woman, but refused to break Lorelei's stare as Fandral led her to the dance floor. Annika gracefully slid into Loki's lap. Loki watched as more dancers joined the floor, but held Annika in a death grip, afraid she'd leave him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked behind a fake smile. Annika pretended to fawn over him for the benefit of Lorelei. She rubbed her thumb over Loki's lips, wiping the Lorelei off them, then slowly kissed him. He forgot his question and responded enthusiastically, but Annika pulled back, not wanting the raven haired prince to get carried away.

"This is a rescue mission," she replied as she placed small kisses along Loki's jawline, "just play along and make her think she's winning." Loki grinned as Annika's plan dawned on him. He tried to look uninterested as Annika took his earlobe between her teeth. Annika smiled sadistically as Loki bit his lip to keep quiet.

"Keep it together," she giggled. Thor looked between the two of them, not sure of the joke. Lorelei approached Loki and after placing a chaste kiss on Annika's forehead, he escorted the sorceress back to the dance floor. Lorelei held the prince very close, eyeing Annika and gauging her reaction. Annika met her gaze and simply smiled. Lorelei tried every tactic she could to get a rise out of this supposed romantic rival. She whispered into Loki's ear, dragging her hands up and down his back. Annika's expression never changed; not even when Loki moved the fabric aside on Lorelei's dress and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. Annika continued to smile, but inside she hoped Sif would jump over the table and stab Lorelei in the eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to protect my brother from that witch," Thor commented.

"I am, but the best plans take time to execute. Not everything can be solved by swinging a hammer."

Thor grinned. "I beg to differ."

Annika finally broke her concentration and turned to Thor laughing. "Yes, I thought you would."

"ANNIKA!" Fandral stumbled about, leaning on a couple of fellow soldiers.

"Where are the dancers you promised me?" The music stopped and everyone vacated the dance floor. Annika rubbed the back of her neck and left Thor's side for Fandral's.

"I'm sorry Fandral. I don't have any dancers for you tonight."

"But…it's my birthday," Fandral spoke sadly. What is with Asgardian men and their puppy dog eyes?

"I can dance for you Fandral," Lorelei spoke in a little girl voice that made Annika slightly ill in her mouth. Fandral's eyes lit up. Lorelei removed her shoes and stood in the middle of the floor.

"What would my lord like to see?" Fandral's eyes went from Annika to Lorelei and back to Annika. She sighed heavily.

"He wants to see the Welcome Dance of the Pleasure Elves. That takes two Fandral." Fandral gestured for Annika to join Lorelei. Lorelei scowled as Annika removed her own shoes to join the enchantress. Dancing was not part of Annika's plan. She stretched her arms out lazily, trying to buy herself some time. As she rolled her shoulders back, she glanced over at Loki who was now sitting on the edge of his seat. Lorelei was eyeing the leather clad prince and Annika grinned. If Lorelei wanted to put on a show for the God of Mischief, who was she to hinder that?

Lorelei and Annika stood at opposite ends of the floor as the band began to play a slow, rhythmic tune. The two women approached each other, Lorelei swaying her hips unnecessarily. As they circled, Annika dragged her hands around Lorelei's waist before pulling her flush with her own body. Lorelei leaned back as Annika dipped her, the two forming a perfect arch. Annika slowly pulled up the enchantress until their foreheads were pressed together. They turned slowly, held in that position. Annika then spun Lorelei out by her hand and in again. Snaking an arm around Lorelei's waist, Annika held her close against her chest. The music continued as Annika subtly licked Lorelei behind her ear, making her moan softly. She trailed a hand up Lorelei's thigh, drawing small circles with her fingers against the bare skin. When Annika felt that Lorelei's eyes were properly closed and her senses occupied, Annika looked up to Thor and Loki. She had their undivided attention. With her eyes, she motioned towards the back door. Neither moved. She motioned again. Thor and Loki didn't even flinch. Lorelei's hands moved up and rested on either side of Annika's face. She pulled out one of the flowers without realizing and held it in her fingers. Annika carefully took the flower from Lorelei's hand and flicked it towards Loki. It pinged off his face, breaking the trance. With wider eyes, Annika motioned to the door. Loki finally got the hint and grabbed Thor. Once the two princes were safely away, Annika turned Lorelei towards her. Leaning forward, she gently bit the neck of the sorceress, then continued to lead her slowly around the floor. Lorelei's chest was flushed, making every touch Annika gave her electric. Feeling the two princes must be well away by now, Annika spun Lorelei once more, having her land in Fandral's lap as the music came to an end. Fandral could not have looked happier.

Annika patted him on the shoulder. "Happy Birthday my friend." Before Lorelei came out of her rapture, Annika grabbed her cloak and made her escape.

* * *

Annika sat in the shadows near Fandral's quarters and waited. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long. Fandral and Lorelei were a tangle of limbs as they entered his chambers. Annika giggled lightly to herself, then skipped down the halls to her own room.

After changing out of her gown, Annika wrapped herself in a thick, fur robe and stood on her balcony, enjoying the bite of the night air on her face. One by one, she took the small flowers from her hair and watched them dance away from her on the wind. Annika stared at the stars that littered the sky; contemplating various ways she could kill Lorelei and make it look like an accident. Lorelei was nothing to her and yet Annika hated that this woman was trying to take something that didn't belong to her. Well, Loki did not belong to Annika either. Loki did not belong to anyone really. Annika shook the thoughts from her head. She wasn't up to justifying her feelings tonight; she just let her hatred for the enchantress exist without explanation. A presence moved through the curtains and wrapped its arms around Annika's waist.

"What are you doing?"

"You look warm," muttered Loki into the fur. Annika turned in her friend's arms.

"And you look drunk," Annika smirked as she escaped Loki's grasp and moved back into her room. She sat on the edge of her bed and waited for Loki to join her. Instead, he paced back and forth, his mind filled with thoughts, but no words.

"So I take it I am safe for tonight?"

Annika nodded. "Although I don't think we can say the same for Fandral. I hope he makes it to see morning."

Loki smirked. "You know she will just come after me with ten times the force next time."

"You didn't ask me for a long term plan. You only asked me to save your face tonight and as far as anyone there could figure, you had two women hanging off you. Not a bad night's performance."

Loki slumped into Annika's chair. "I think I will only properly relax when that witch is gone for good."

Annika leaned against her bedpost. "I'm sure she will leave before long. Women like that don't have the stamina for battles of attrition."

Loki held a hand across his mouth. "Are you sure she's with Fandral?"

"I watched them enter his chambers myself." That was what Loki wanted to hear. His shoulders relaxed as he finally exhaled.

Keeping her robe wrapped tightly around her, Annika got up and began to aimlessly wander her room.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company Loki, but why are you here?"

Loki moved his hand from his mouth and shrugged. "I was afraid my quarters would be full of waiting sorceress."

Annika leaned against her dresser, crossing her arms across her chest. "In all the years we have been friends, I don't think I have ever seen you come this unglued over a woman before."

Loki leaned back and stretched his long legs out in front of him. "Lorelei is the kind of woman who will seduce you with words, bring you into her clutches with a look, take you to Hel and back with her touch, then eat your still beating heart while making you beg for more."

"I could take her," Annika joked. Loki laughed loudly.

"That is why you must never leave my side Miss 'I'll only be a few minutes.'"

"Hey, not having dancers at a party for Fandral was an emergency I could not ignore."

Loki stood up and slid over to Annika silently. "Well I would not worry too much. Your little display more than made up for it." Annika frowned at the sneering tone to Loki's comment.

"Did you not approve? You always used to love my dancing."

Loki lazily moved his hands up and down Annika's arms. "Anni, your dancing is intoxicating. I simply don't approve when you have a dance partner that isn't me."

Annika giggled. "Is it possible that we were jealous of the same woman tonight?"

Loki chuckled darkly and slowly moved his hand under the robe, slipping it off Annika's shoulder. He was surprised to only see bare skin.

"Anni…what are you wearing under this shapeless mass of fur?"

Annika bit her lip playfully. "Not enough to be decent in the presence of a prince."

Loki hummed through tight lips. He leaned forward and whispered low into Annika's ear, "What about a daemon?" Before Annika could think of a response, her breath hitched as Loki began to suck on the racing pulse in her neck.

She moaned.

Loki growled.

He moved the fur robe off Annika's other shoulder and bit harshly along her collarbone.

"We need to stop," cried Annika's brain.

"This will never work," called Annika's heart.

"Shut up you two," snarled Annika's abdomen.

Loki's fingers danced across Annika's flushed chest as he parted the fur robe further still. His eyes widened and his grin was devilish seeing the top hem of Annika's corset, pushing the swell of her breasts to a delicious height. Annika sighed as his thumb gently grazed the soft flesh. Her knees began to buckle as Loki traced her curves with long, languid kisses. She felt his lips smile against her skin as she moaned and braced herself against her dresser. Loki pressed his long body flush against Annika and grinned as he descended back to her neck. A sudden bite against her throat made Annika breathily call out her prince's name. Loki hummed and nipped at her again.

"Again," he whispered. Annika cried out his name as he kissed the soft flesh behind her ear.

"Again, my princess," he growled. Annika moaned without words. Loki bit her earlobe.

"Say my name darling," his voice low and like velvet in her ears.

Before Annika could answer, there came a frantic knock at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone. Here be the next chapter.  
One thing to note: "boys" in this context refers to young men…not actual children. Just so there's no confusion.  
A question was raised about Lorelei. I've taken her out of the comics and used her main characteristics for the purposes of this story.  
Thanks ever so much to Why so Sirius1236 and Nolovelosthere. Your support is just the best and I'm so thankful to have it. **

Annika hitched her robe back up over her shoulders and went to answer the door. A young guard stood wide-eyed with panic.

"Miss Annika…"

"Lady Annika," Loki interrupted, his gaze threatening to incinerate the hapless soldier.

"L-lady Annika. It's Fandral. He's been placed under a spell. Prince Thor has requested your aid."

Annika furrowed her brow. "Please tell Prince Thor I shall be there shortly."

The guard bowed. "Thank you my Lady. They are in Fandral's quarters."

After the guard departed, Annika slowly closed her door and turned back to the prince in her room.

"Do you ever get the feeling Fate is doing this on purpose?" Annika asked lightly as she made her way back behind her dressing screen.

Loki struggled to find the joke. "Fandral had better be dying."

Annika poked her head around the corner. "That's a terrible thing to say."

Loki smirked, pacing back and forth waiting for Annika. It wasn't long before she stepped out, wearing the same gown that Loki had given her when they had gone riding. Annika went to reach for the door when Loki grabbed her wrist and spun her back around.

"Do not think for a minute that I'm finished with you," he growled with a wolfish grin.

"Must you flirt at a time like this?"

"Must you be breathtaking at a time like this?"

Annika placed a chaste kiss on Loki's lips, and then motioned for him to follow her.

* * *

Thor met the pair outside of Fandral's chambers. Lorelei was nowhere to be seen.

"Annika, Fandral is threatening to jump from his balcony. I feel he is under a spell. You can see it in his eyes."

Loki raged internally, raking his hands through his hair.

"She will pay for this. Is there no end to that whore's evil?"

"Loki, anger is not helpful right now," Annika snapped, "If I can coax Fandral down, can you reverse the spell?"

"If I can't, the healers certainly can," Loki breathed.

Annika nodded. "Right then." She entered Fandral's quarters slowly and carefully, afraid of spooking the poor warrior. Her heart seized when she saw Fandral standing on the stone railing of his balcony, sobbing as he stared at the ground.

"Fandral?"

Fandral turned to Annika with a face a pure despair. "Stay away! Don't come any closer!"

Annika continued to approach gently. Fandral made no motion to jump, but kept his eyes fixed on the ice blue stare of Annika.

"Fandral, why are you standing on your railing?" Loki and Thor held their breath as Annika managed to step outside onto the balcony. Fandral choked back heavy sobs.

"I will never feel love. Everything hurts. I am not worthy of being loved."

Annika stopped beside the blond warrior and looked up to his eyes. A strange green filament burned in his pupils. "Of course you are my darling. Who says you are not?"

Fandral was shaking. "She says. She is in my head. I hate her! I hate everything! It hurts."

Annika slowly climbed onto the railing. Loki moved to stop her, but Thor shot a large forearm in front, blocking the path of the dark haired prince.

"Fandral, she is not real. Her words are lies. You are worthy of love and are loved by so many." Annika threaded her fingers through Fandral's who gripped her hand tightly. It broke Annika's heart to see the ever confident warrior reduced to uncertain tears.

"Who could ever love me?"

Annika brought her other hand up to cup Fandral's face. "There are so many who love you darling. Myself, Thor, Loki, Volstagg, Sif… Hogun's a tough sell, but I'm sure he's very fond of you."

Fandral coughed out a small smile. Annika smiled back and brought herself closer, embracing him in a tight hug. Fandral wrapped his arms around Annika and held her tightly. She kissed him softly on his cheek.

"Come on, my darling." Annika gently guided Fandral off the railing and they both sank to the floor. Annika continued to hold Fandral as he allowed tears to fall freely from his eyes. Thor and Loki ran up and knelt beside the overwrought blond. Loki stared into his eyes and saw the green mist swirling. He held his hands on either side of Fandral's head, there was a soft glow and soon the blond's eyes became heavy and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

"The spell is breaking, but we need to get him to the healers." Without a moment's hesitation, Thor scooped Fandral up in his arms and stomped towards the healing rooms with Loki and Annika trailing behind.

Loki and Annika were waiting outside the healing rooms when Thor came through the doors, having successfully deposited Fandral for observation.

"Eir says it is a common hex that is easily reversed, but Fandral must remain overnight to regain his strength and wits."

Loki began to pace back and forth as his anger remounted. Thor ignored him and placed a massive hand on each of Annika's shoulders.

"Thank you for tonight. You are truly a rare gift to the royal household." Thor took one of Annika's hands and kissed it gently. Annika gave a small, tired smile and then Thor took his leave.

"I will destroy that woman with my bare hands if I have to. How dare she think she can weasel her way into the House of Odin and manipulate Our People! Who does she think…" Loki's rambling was broken by the sound of a heavy sob. He turned in its direction to find Annika on the ground, leaning against the wall and holding her face in her hands. Loki's anger melted instantly at seeing his princess in distress.

"Anni, what's the matter?" Loki sat beside his crying friend.

"I've seen that face before. That look…the torture…the despair…"

Annika wasn't making sense.

"Anni, what are you talking about?"

She choked on her words. "My mother…she…she…"

Loki wrapped his arms around Annika and within seconds, they were in her chambers, still on the ground and leaning against her bed. Annika took deep breaths to try and stave off the tears.

"Ever since my father was killed, my mother has worn that face. Until now, I thought it was heartbreak, but tonight I saw what could happen to those who feel that pain. Loki I can't lose her!"

Loki cradled Annika against his chest. "My darling, Fandral's mind was poisoned. He feared that no one would ever love him. Despite not having her husband, your Mother can still take comfort in having the endless love of her devoted daughter. All mothers should be so fortunate."

Annika straightened out and met Loki's gaze. "Yes, you're right of course. I'm just being silly."

Loki took Annika's face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Anni, you are many things, but you are never silly."

Annika smiled softly. "Liar."

Loki grinned. "Well…never might be a strong word." He kissed her forehead gently and stood her on her feet.

"Go get ready for bed."

Annika grabbed her nightgown and moved to her bathing room. "Are you staying?" she asked in a small voice.

Loki's smile was one of warmth and love. "You will never be rid of me."

* * *

Loki slowly blinked as rays of pink sunlight began to crack through the curtains. It was still early. Recognizing his surroundings, Loki looked down at his bare chest to find his blue-eyed princess wrapped around him, breathing softly. He moved his head up slightly and placed a gentle kiss in her hair. Annika stirred without waking and pressed her soft lips to Loki's chest. It made him shiver, but he kept her close, holding her in his arms. Annika shifted and flipped over so that she was facing away from her prince. Loki turned and slid against Annika's form like a perfect piece of puzzle. A small, sleepy smile crossed Annika's face as Loki placed long kisses against her neck. Annika pushed herself into him, but still blushed at feeling his morning excitement pressing into her thigh. Loki smiled, slipping the thin strap of Annika's nightgown off her shoulder. Annika giggled as Loki's lips danced over her shoulder, teasing her with delicate sensation.

"We should get ready," she whispered. Loki didn't stop his motions, but slowly kissed his way up her neck until his lips reached her ear.

"Darling, I've been ready for ages," he growled with a grin. Electric shivers ran down Annika's every limb at the sound of her prince's seductive voice in her ear. She slowly turned to face her bedmate.

"You know what I mean. You leave for Alfheim in a few hours."

Loki dipped his head and began kissing Annika along the top of her nightgown, pressing his lips lovingly onto the tops of her breasts.

"I think we can stay –kiss- just –kiss- a little –kiss- while –kiss- longer."

Annika felt her core go numb and her sensibility drain from her. Loki grinned feeling Annika's resistance drop. He was winning. He drew back up and returned to kissing her neck. Annika unwittingly arched her back, pressing her breasts flush against Loki's chest. His breath hitched at the sensation, and then suddenly he pulled back and looked towards the door. The pause was just enough for Annika to come back down.

"What is it?"

Loki continued to stare at the door. "This is about the time someone knocks."

Annika giggled and pulled Loki's face back to hers. "It seems this may finally be the time the Norns smile on us."

Loki grinned mischievously and lowered his head to capture Annika's lips in his own.

There was a knock at the door.

Loki leapt out of bed and still bare chested, whipped open the door angrily.

"Do you have Heimdall spy on us while you lay and wait?" he yelled.

Thor looked confused at why he was the target of rage at such an early hour in the morning.

"My apologies brother. I-I was not expecting to see you," Thor stumbled out. Annika appeared next to Loki, having hastily dressed in a tunic and leggings.

"I'm sorry Thor. Why did you want to see me?" Annika stepped into the hallway and shut the door, trapping Loki in her chambers. She smirked when he heard him sputter with anger.

"Annika there has been trouble stirring in Vanaheim and Hogun wishes I go with him to defend his people."

"Of course Thor. Vanaheim is under Asgardian protection."

Thor nodded, but looked grim. "But that means I cannot escort my brother to Alfheim to finalize the trade negotiations."

"It's tearing your heart out. I can tell," Annika said with a small laugh. Thor smiled bashfully.

"I was wondering if you could possibly go in my stead."

"To Alfheim?" Thor nodded. Annika was stunned. She had always wanted to see other worlds and realms. Now was her opportunity.

"Of course my friend. However I can help. How does the AllFather feel about this?"

Thor looked at his feet. "He does not know yet. I wanted to get your consent before bringing the suggestion to him."

Annika nodded. "Thank you for your consideration. If you can convince your father that this is the correct course of action, I will be more than happy to go to Alfheim."

Thor put a hand on Annika's shoulder in thanks and took his leave towards the throne room. Annika sighed then shuddered remembering the incensed prince still in her quarters. She went back in.

"How dare you just shut the door in my face; like an unwanted child!"

"Not now Loki. There's too much to do. Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Loki was about to reprimand Annika for her dismissal, but then smirked at her question.

"Well my princess. It would seem that someone has taken my tunic."

Annika looked down and realized she had put Loki's tunic on instead of hers. "I thought it felt big," she giggled.

"If I didn't need it right now, I'd rip it right off your insolent shoulders," Loki grinned. Annika laughed and pushed him away playfully.

"Come on. We have to get ready." Annika went behind her screen and switched into her own tunic.

"We?"

Annika came out, dressed correctly. She threw the tunic at Loki.

"Yes. It seems that I am to escort you to Alfheim while your brother fights marauders in Vanaheim."

Loki rolled his eyes as he dressed. "Trust Thor to find a way out of this mission."

"Well I'm sure he didn't start the conflict," Annika dismissed. She grabbed her bag and began to throw various garments in. Loki grabbed a nightgown that was almost completely sheer. He smiled broadly, but Annika grabbed it from his hands and returned it to the closet.

"Why don't you go ready the horses and I'll meet you in the stables in an hour?"

Loki scowled. "You seem to forget that I'm a prince of the realm. You cannot simply order me about."

Annika smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Loki. You're right. Why don't you go ready the horses…your Highness?"

Loki's smile grew and his voice dropped. "That's it." Before Annika could close up her bag, Loki grabbed her from behind and hoisted her completely off the floor. She squealed with laughter as Loki threw her back onto the bed. Annika wriggled around before being pinned beneath Loki's armoured body.

"Let me up Daemon before Prince Loki returns," Annika giggled.

"Lady Annika, the AllFather requests your presence in the throne room." The poor guard from the night before raced through the request, keeping his head bowed. Annika escaped Loki's grasp and stood up.

"Well that fixes the knocking problem…just keep the door open."

Loki rolled his eyes. Annika bowed low and took her leave.

* * *

"Thor will never learn anything if you keep sending him into battle," Frigga protested, "Loki is perfectly capable. Send him to Vanaheim."

Annika slipped into the throne room quietly and bent on her knee before the King and Queen although they didn't seem to notice.

"Thor will dispatch the problem in Vanaheim quickly. The people there expect Thor, the Warrior; not Loki the Sorcerer," Odin argued.

"You're not being fair to either of our sons by limiting them to one sort of rule."

"This is not a training exercise Frigga. Both Vanaheim and Alfheim must rely on the best of what Asgard has to offer and right now that is Thor to Vanaheim and Loki to Alfheim."

Annika coughed slightly, breaking up the argument. Odin turned to greet the girl kneeling on the floor.

"Annika Einarson, by now you must have heard that the skirmish in Vanaheim prevents Prince Thor from attending to his political duties." Odin stated this as if Annika had not been present for the entire dispute.

"Yes AllFather."

"Thor has also suggested that you would be a worthy substitute to escort my other son to Alfheim."

"I am completely at ease and informed with the trade negotiations AllFather."

Odin scoffed. "Well you would have to be since you are the chief advisor to these proceedings."

Annika wondered why there was a hint of distain in the AllFather's voice. She put the thought out of her head and remained still.

"Yes AllFather."

"I think what Odin is trying to say Annika is that we are very grateful to you for escorting our son on this valuable mission," Frigga piped in. Odin glared at her, but his eyes softened, accepting defeat.

"Go Annika Einarson and ready yourself for the journey." Odin turned away and seated himself wearily on his throne.

"Thank you AllFather." Annika stood, bowed, and made a hasty exit.

* * *

"Mother, you look tired. Did you not sleep well?" Annika walked with her mother through the gardens, telling her all about her upcoming excursion. Freya smiled and showed genuine excitement for Annika's chance to impress the royal household with her skill.

Freya shook her head. "It's nothing Anni. I just had some strange dreams last night." The pair sat at a bench.

"Tell me Mother."

Freya picked at a nearby flower. "Well there was a woman who kept calling to me in the darkness, but when I tried to follow her, the darkness surrounded me. It consumed me and caused a great pain to run up my spine. It filled me with an intense despair and hopelessness."

Annika held her mother's hands. "Mother, you told me these feelings had subsided since the last…incident."

Freya smiled and cupped Annika's cheek in her palm. "It was only a dream Anni. I'm all well." Annika held her mother's hand against her cheek.

"Please look after yourself while I'm gone. I promise to be back soon."

Freya stood and laughed. "Anni, you must not worry so much. Now go before Loki grows impatient."

Annika scoffed. "That man was born impatient."

* * *

Loki was in the stables, saddling up Sleipnir. Ori hung his head over his stall door and watched the prince, hoping that he may be next for a saddle. Once Loki had finished preparing Sleipnir, he moved on to Ori who snuffled happily and stamped his feet. Loki had convinced himself he was doing this to be nice, not because he'd been ordered. He smiled and spoke gently to Ori as he brushed out the horse's mane, readying him for the journey to Alfheim.

"Funny, I thought you would ride a more elegant animal."

Acidic rage burned through Loki at the sound of the honey dripped voice.

"He does not belong to me," he muttered.

Lorelei laughed low as she made an attempt to pet Ori's muzzle. He snorted and shook his head, avoiding her touch. Loki ran his hand along Ori's neck to calm him.

"What do you want?" Loki's voice was like ice and without emotion.

Lorelei smiled. "Actually, I was hoping to run into your little plaything here. I wanted to congratulate her on her brilliant performance. It would seem your little Annika has skills that almost rival my own and without magic too…very impressive."

Loki scoffed. "You're nothing more than a witch. What makes you think Annika is anything like you?"

Lorelei smirked. "Well, she seduced you didn't she?"

"She has done nothing of the kind," Loki clenched his fist to maintain control.

"You mean you're actually in love with that kitchen bumpkin?" Lorelei tilted her head back and laughed like a songbird.

Loki whipped around and shot a glance that would kill. "I should turn you in right now for what you did to Fandral."

"That was just a bit of fun really," Lorelei replied with a giggle.

Loki raked a hand across his face. "Don't you have some little boys to taunt?"

Lorelei's laugh was like velvet. "No my love…only you. Well…you and your darling, lovesick peasant."

Loki stomped aggressively towards the sorceress so they were separated by mere inches. "If you so much as lay a finger on Annika…" he whispered.

Lorelei's eyes widened as she placed a hand on her chest. "My dear Odinson, I would not dream of harming a single hair on that poor girl's head. She's in love with you. That is torture enough."

Loki didn't move. "Get out."

Lorelei bowed mockingly and turned to leave. "A word of advice; get rid of the girl. Get rid of her before she gets caught in the crossfire." With a wink, Lorelei disappeared.

Fury overcame him as Loki grabbed a bucket and threw it out of the stable with an angry yell. Annika ducked as the pail flew past her head.

"Whoa, I come in peace," she laughed, holding up her hands. Loki returned to Sleipnir with clenched fists and grabbed the reins, practically dragging the poor horse out of his stall. This did not escape Annika as she tied her bag to Ori and gently led him out into the sun.

"Loki, what's the matter?"

Loki cursed her kindness, but knew better than to discuss it here. He simply shook his head. Annika nodded, but did not press further. She had known her friend long enough that sometimes distance from the palace would open him up. They mounted their respective horses and travelled silently to the Bifrost.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone,**

 **Here's the next chapter coming at you. I hope you like it. :)**

Annika stood with her hands on her thighs, as she was sick to her stomach on the side of the road. Loki couldn't stop laughing.

"What? Has the mighty Annika Einarson been brought to her knees by a little Bifrost sickness?"

Annika managed to pause just long enough to flash Loki an inappropriate hand gesture. Her loyal friend Ori stood watch, blocking the view of any potential passers by. After Annika was sure there was nothing left in her poor body, she stood up and remounted Ori.

"Seriously, how do you travel like this all the time?" Annika asked weakly.

Loki shrugged. "You get used to it I suppose…that and I'm not a total weakling about it." Loki ducked as an apple went whizzing passed his head. Sleipnir happily munched down the projectile. Annika grabbed the canteen from her saddlebag and took a cleansing drink of water. Loki was still giggling as they began moving again.

"You're an ass," Annika mumbled. Loki smirked. They rode together in silence, Annika grateful for the crisp air of the elven world.

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

Loki stared ahead, dreading the subject. He sighed as the pair walked along.

"I think you may be in danger."

Annika scoffed at the suggestion. "Who would dare try to harm me whilst in the presence of an Asgardian prince?"

Loki turned to Annika with stern eyes. "I think it is because you're in my presence that your life is at risk."

Annika raised an eyebrow. "Lorelei?"

Loki turned back to the road and nodded sadly.

"So she was sending us a message through Fandral."

Loki's rage burned in his gut. "It would seem that way."

Annika shook her head. "Is it you she wants?"

Loki nodded again.

"Well she can't have you," Annika declared.

Loki scoffed. "She had me once before."

Annika grimaced. "Please don't remind me. You were a mess. It was terrible."

"I don't think I've ever drunk so much to forget."

"Well I remember. I was the one holding your hair," Annika snickered.

Loki rubbed a gloved hand to his forehead. "That was so embarrassing."

Annika shrugged. "No one knows, but the four beings present."

"You never told anyone?" Loki looked at his friend in amazement.

Annika frowned. "Don't look so surprised. I told you: I'm always on your side. That night goes to the grave."

Loki shook his head and laughed in spite of himself. "I really don't deserve a friend like you."

"Oh come on. It's not the first time I had to massage your broken heart and I'm sure it won't be the last," Annika replied lightly.

Loki kept shaking his head. "How do you have any respect for me?"

Annika giggled. "Who says I do?" Another apple was launched as a weapon. Annika ducked out of the way.

"Oh fine then." Annika squeezed Ori's sides and the old horse broke into a gallop suited for a stallion half his age. Loki's grin grew and his eyes glinted as Sleipnir gathered speed, easily catching the two runaways. Annika laughed as her green cape flew behind her and her long hair tangled in the wind. She turned back and shrieked as she saw the Trickster Price gaining ground. Annika slowed Ori to a walk before they ran into the city walls. Annika ran her fingers through her messy hair, trying to tame it back into place. Loki twitched his fingers at his side and quietly fixed it for her. Annika grinned her thanks. She sat up straight in her saddle.

"How do I look?" she asked, puffing out her chest like a stuffy dignitary. Loki smirked.

"You look like someone is going to finalize a trade deal that will last an age."

"Damn, I was going for fun and flirty."

Annika rode ahead while Loki wondered if she suddenly had gained mind reading capabilities.

* * *

The pair were let into the gates with very little fanfare. As they dismounted, Annika kissed her palm and placed it gently on Ori's muzzle. He snuffled before being led away by a stable hand. Annika turned and instantly recognized the elf descending the steep steps of the castle.

"Lady Annika. I was not expecting you to attend," Milkmane called with open arms.

"Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo Milkmane," Annika greeted the senator as they grasped each other's forearms, "Forgive me senator. Prince Thor sends his apologies and me in his stead." Loki's eyebrows arched at Annika's sudden command of the Alfheim language. He kept his eyes on Annika as he handed off Sleipnir.

"Well please tell the prince his apology is most definitely accepted," Milkmane replied with roving eyes. Loki approached the two and towered beside Annika.

"Prince Loki," Milkmane bowed low, "It has been too long my friend."

Loki smiled diplomatically. "Indeed. I was sorry to hear about King Alfar's illness, but I trust he is on the mend?"

Milkmane continued to beam, "Everyday our good king gains strength. I thank you for sending those healing stones. They have proved most helpful in the king's recovery."

Loki nodded. "Not at all." The trio entered the grand hall of the castle. Annika was stunned by what her eyes were taking in. Every hall was carved out of what seemed to be white marble. Each room had an otherworldly glow to it. Loki looked unimpressed. Eventually they were led into a smaller room which was no less imposing. There sat five elegant light elves around a large, marble table. They waited patiently while Milkmane made the appropriate introductions and each took turns nodding impassively to the other. Annika suddenly regretted not wearing a proper dress, opting instead for her grey, leather riding gear. Once the two Asgardians were seated, the negotiations began.

Loki pulled their documents from his pocket dimension and spread them over the table. While the deal was mostly in place, there was still the matter of the recently discovered silver mine in the northern region of Alfheim, where the ice elves resided. At times the debate became rather heated. A few elven senators would switch back into their own language in frustration, at which point only Loki could keep up. Those moments allowed Annika to breathe and watch her prince at work. Whether he liked it or not, Loki was particularly skilled at the art of diplomacy. Even though she could not understand the words, Annika could see ease creep over the faces of the irate senators whenever Loki spoke. There was also something oddly attractive about watching Loki speak in a language over which Annika had such little control. Words dripped off Loki's tongue as effortless as if they were his own, each one sounding silkier than the last. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon by the time a conclusion to the day's talks felt near. Milkmane stood up flashed a jovial smile.

"A most profitable day for all parties I feel. Come; let us adjourn to the main hall. It is not often Asgardian royalty visits our world. A feast has been prepared in your honour Prince Loki."

Loki stood and gave a grateful, but weary nod. Annika gathered the papers and neatly folded them under her arm.

"Senator Milkmane, I feel it only a service to your guests that the prince and I rid ourselves of the stench of riding dirt before we join you…with your permission of course," Annika added with a sweet smile.

Milkmane nodded. "Of course my dear Annika. It was rather presumptuous of me to drag you both into the meeting before even showing you your quarters." The senator led the pair out the door and down the hall.

"Please allow me to show you to your rooms and please do not feel rushed. The party cannot begin without you," he said with a wink.

The kindly senator led Loki and Annika to two separate rooms.

"I believe your belongings should already be inside." With a bow, Milkmane took his leave. Annika sighed and rubbed the back of her tired neck. She stepped inside and marveled at the creamy walls lined with wooden timbers. A huge four-poster bed beckoned Annika.

"Perhaps later friend," Annika whispered. Her bags sat on a nearby chair, but Annika quickly realized the bags were Loki's and not hers. Having decided she would deal with it later, Annika continued to explore her room. A large archway led to her bathing room, which contained the largest bathtub Annika had ever seen.

"You could fit an army in there," she thought, then shook her head clean of the unsightly image. A wooden framed door presented itself and thinking it was the closet Annika opened it wide. There was a whole other room behind it. Stepping carefully through the door, Annika gasped at the large sitting room the lay before her.

"Who are these elves that design puzzle rooms?" she asked herself.

"Puzzle rooms?" came a silky voice. Annika yelped at the unexpected voice of her prince.

"You scared me."

"You're in my room."

Annika looked around again and suddenly realized that the rooms were connected. She giggled slightly at her own folly. "Sorry," she mouthed. Annika ran back into her room and switched out the bags.

"They got our bags switched. This one is yours," Annika motioned as she deposited it on Loki's bed.

Loki laughed. "Good timing." It was at that moment Annika realized Loki was bare from the waist up, drying his hands in a towel. Annika's eyes widened as she held a hand up to her eyes. Loki laughed.

"Come on Anni. It's not like you have never seen me in a state of undress."

Annika blushed wildly. "True, but naked Loki is a shock when you're not expecting it." Annika rushed into her room, Loki's laughter trailing behind her.

* * *

Loki lay on his bed in his black and green leather tunic, going over the notes Annika had made during the meeting. His eyes were diverted when there was a knock on the connecting door.

"I thought I had made my feelings towards knocking perfectly clear," Loki called dryly. Annika slowly opened the door and stood timidly. Loki turned his gaze lazily and was struck by the image that beheld him.

Annika was wearing a deep green, elven gown, which had bell sleeves and a lower neckline that traditional Asgardian dresses. Annika had also put a couple waterfall braids in her hair that joined in the back. The longer Loki stared, the more uneasy Annika felt.

"I wanted to impress our hosts by honouring their style traditions…is it too much?"

Loki set his papers down and slowly made his way over to her.

"Anni, you are a princess in any realm. The only harm you will cause tonight is breaking the hearts of every man in this castle." Loki's voice was low as he lifted Annika's hand and placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles. In one smooth motion, Loki took Annika's hand and brought it to his forearm to escort her to the banquet hall.

A thin man with a long list of names was waiting at the main doors when Loki and Annika approached. He looked as if he had to keep his head tilted up to prevent his rather over-sized nose from slipping off his face. Staring down the appendage, he regarded Annika as though she were something one scraped off their boot after riding.

"Madam, politicians and regular citizens are to enter through the west door," he droned.

Loki's eyes flashed. "LADY Annika enters with me or we both return to Asgard this moment."

The thin man huffed and sputtered as he fluttered about with his papers. When words escaped him, he simply bowed low and announced their entrance.

"Prince Loki and Lady Annika of Asgard."

Annika gave a small smile and kept her voice low. "You really must not address me in such a way. I have not earned the title of Lady."

"Well what good is being a prince of the realm if you can't bestow a title on a beautiful woman every now and again?"

Annika giggled, making Loki grin as they approached the throne. Loki bowed and Annika curtsied to the elderly King Alfar. While the king appeared to be in good spirits, he was still very weak so a royal nod was all the approval one could hope for.

As Loki and Annika made their way to the dining tables, they could not escape their differences as they were seated at opposite ends of the hall. Loki could not help but feel slightly jealous as Annika engaged in lively conversation with the younger senators and royal archers, while he was stuck listening to an Ice Elf prince drone on about the best way to carve ice without cracking it. Thankfully, Loki's new best friend, the thin man, interrupted the discussion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please prepare for the Harvest Reel."

Annika's eyes lit up at the opportunity to dance. Senator Milkmane approached her with outstretched hand. Playing the diplomat, Annika took it delicately. Elven dances were the most refined of the nine realms or at least from Annika had studied. Anything more than palms in contact was an obscenity. Annika smiled politely at her partner as they raised their hands and pressed their palms together, spinning slowly. Annika joined the ladies on one side of the dance floor while Milkmane went with the men on the other. The two lines came together and separated, then the ladies would spin to switch partners. Annika thought her face would break apart as she smiled and tried to look engaged. "There is no way this has ever brought a successful harvest," Annika thought to herself. The only break from the monotony was when Annika and Loki would line up and he would give her a dark grin and a wink. Annika gently rolled her eyes, but fought to keep the heat from building in her abdomen. Damn that man.

* * *

When the evening had finally drawn to a conclusion, Loki and Annika retired to Loki's room to prepare for the negotiations the next day. Each went over notes and maps from the day's meeting. They worked silently, each writing in the margins, looking for bargaining chips that might go towards the silver mines.

"Milkmane seems very fond of you," Loki murmured without looking up.

"I think we have established a rapport," Annika replied, also without disturbing her writing.

"I think he is looking for more than a good working relationship."

"Well he will be disappointed if that is the case." Annika continued to work, but Loki had put his quill down, smiling gently at his princess.

"When did you learn the elven dances?" Loki asked as he brought his fingers together and held them to his lips. Annika continued to write.

"They were some of the first we learned as children. I was surprised you had found time to learn."

Loki chuckled low. "Do you think I would make the effort to learn the language and not their customs?"

Annika nodded thoughtfully with a soft smile and returned to her work. Loki sat quiet and still, lost in his own thoughts as he watched Annika scratch her ragged letters onto parchment after parchment. Eventually, Annika became aware that she was being studied intently by a glistening pair of green eyes.

"You look lost in your own reality Loki. What's on your mind?"

Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood up from the table.

"Nothing. I think I'm just tired."

"I think sleep would serve us both well. We'll make a fresh start in the morning." As Annika stood up, Loki waved his hand over the parchments, sending them back into storage.

Annika patted Loki's shoulder. "Sleep well my prince." Loki reached up and took Annika's hand in his own.

"Stay with me tonight?" His eyes were bright and he was wearing his puppy dog expression.

Annika smiled gently. "Loki…"

"Please…it's only…I just don't sleep well without you anymore," Loki admitted, laughing softly to no one in particular.

Annika looked concerned, but nodded.

* * *

Laughter filled the bedroom as Loki and Annika convulsed with giggling. Loki lay lengthways on the bed with Annika lying perpendicular, resting her head on his stomach. Both stared at the ceiling as they reminisced about their childhoods.

"And then…watching everyone…chasing their chickens…" Annika cried with laughter, unable to finish her thought. Loki cackled at the memory.

"I was so pleased that had finally worked. There must have been twenty swords I changed into chickens in that fighting ring."

Annika wiped a tear from her eye. "I've never seen Sif so angry. They'd still be running around the ring if Jukka hadn't herded them into the equipment crates."

Loki's laughter turned into a hum as his lips tightened.

"I'd forgotten about that little creep."

"He wasn't a creep. He was just very innocent." Annika braced herself on her elbows to accuse Loki. "You just didn't like him because he diverted my attention from you."

"Are you accusing me of jealousy Lady Annika?"

Annika smirked. "Yes I am Prince Loki."

Loki flashed Annika a dark look for only a moment before his face softened.

"He just did not meet my standards for a proper suitor for you is all."

"My apologies. I did not realize that any man who wished to call on me had to fill out an application," Annika giggled.

Loki fell silent, a thousand thoughts burning his mind. "Anni…was…was he your first?"

Annika lay back against Loki's leather clad stomach. "Yes, he was."

"How was he?" Loki surprised himself with his impertinence.

"Sloppy," Annika replied frankly, "He wanted everything, but was not too sure how to go about taking it."

Loki gently ran his fingers through the loose strands of Annika's hair.

"No man should ever take anything from you…ever."

Annika closed her eyes and leaned into her friend's hand, taking comfort in having such a close protector…but she had to know.

"Who was your first?"

Loki scoffed. "I don't remember her name."

Annika smirked. "Well aren't you the gentleman?"

Loki continued to stroke Annika's hair. "I doubt many Asgardian men could name their first. It's tradition that when you come of age, you are sent to the local…house of frivolity."

'Is that why Sif and I were not allowed to attend that particular evening?"

Loki's chuckle offered confirmation. Annika stared at the ceiling in utter amazement.

"So I guess I should assume your experience was far superior to mine?"

Loki frowned. "I hated every moment if you must know. All your supposed friends giggling like children while an anonymous and tired female takes you into her lair and you're expected to perform like some sort of sexual god. It's a disgusting and humiliating ritual."

"And now?" Annika giggled.

"And now what?" Loki lifted his head and was met with mischievous blue eyes.

"Are you a sexual god?"

Loki's chuckle was low and gritty. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Annika turned over and slowly crawled up the body of the prince. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"No one will be knocking on the door tonight."

Loki's eyes widened. His Annika had never been so forward with him before. He gulped making Annika smile devilishly. She leaned down and ghosted her lips across Loki's ear.

"Show me."

Loki smiled and hummed to himself. In one motion, he flipped Annika onto her back and pinned her beneath his own weight.

"Gladly."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone. It's time for FLUFFY CHEESE! If you dislike fluffy cheese...well...you're not going to like the next couple of chapters.  
I'm giving these two the chance to catch up haha, but if you want me to just simply get on with the plot, I can do that to.  
Let me know. So...yeah. This chapter is most definitely rated M.**

 _Thor and Loki walked along the shaded paths behind the palace. They had just escaped another boring lesson on defense stances by Ullr. Loki was telling his brother all about the girl he had just met in the stables. Thor swung a stick about absentmindedly._

 _"_ _She's my new best friend."_

 _"_ _I don't know Loki. I don't think you can have a girl for a best friend."_

 _Loki stopped walking. "Why not? You're friends with Sif."_

 _Thor turned around when he realized he was alone. "That's different. Sif fights and everything and she is only a friend. She's not my best friend."_

 _Loki scowled. "Well maybe I don't want a best friend that fights."_

 _The very notion confused Thor. "What do you want a best friend for then?"_

* * *

Annika stared up at Loki with darkened eyes. Both were panting and covered in a fine sheen of sweat, but both were also still fully clothed. Loki lay alongside Annika with one arm on either side of her shoulders. His gaze was clouded and far away.

"Loki…" Annika whispered, "Where has my trickster prince gone?"

Loki sat up and ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry Anni…"

Annika sat up and placed a gentle kiss on her prince's cheek.

"Do you not want this? It's all right if you don't."

Loki turned to her and laughed. "I've wanted nothing else for centuries. It's strange. I have ridden into countless battles without giving one thought to the fear of what might happen. Now I sit with the woman I have been hopelessly in love with for hundreds of years and I find myself overwhelmed with apprehension."

Annika blinked in surprise. "You're…in love with me?"

"Desperately," Loki whispered. He stared at his hands. "I understand if you do not feel the same."

Annika stood up and moved to the fire. "Loki, I fell in love with you the day you first shared your magic with me and I have loved you endlessly ever since. When I first felt your lips press against mine, I thought I had died and gone to Valhalla, but I never dared to hope that a prince of Asgard, even if he were my closest friend, could possibly find something to love in a simple kitchen hand. You were born to marry a princess, not some grubby little peasant who throws apples at her best friend's brother."

Loki stood up and swiftly moved towards Annika. Before she could utter another syllable, he captured her lips in his own and held her tightly against his leather clad body. Annika sighed into the kiss and slid her arms around Loki's neck.

Loki pulled back and gently slipped his fingers through Annika's hair, pulling out her braids.

"My darling Anni, anytime we have ever touched or anytime I have ever held you in my arms, all I wanted to do was press you to me and ravage you." Annika giggled softly, but Loki held a finger to her lips. "Not out of convenience or lust, but because I could not think of any words that would come close to expressing how much I truly love you."

Annika thought her heart might burst with happiness at her prince's words. She also felt like an idiot for not having an adequate response so she did what she always did when words failed her. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. Instinctively, he hugged her tightly to his body.

His voice was low in her ear. "I think I could show you now how I feel." He lowered Annika back to her feet.

"No my love," Annika whispered, a new spark in her eyes, "Let me take care of you tonight."

Loki's eyes became playful and slow grin stretched across his lips, against which Annika eagerly pressed her own teasing smile. As Loki's tongue moved swiftly into Annika's mouth, she reach up and pushed Loki's heavy coat off his shoulders and to the floor with a satisfying thud. Annika slowly worked Loki backwards towards a high backed chair by the fire.

"Sit." Her voice was commanding and Loki found himself in complete obedience. Even in her gown, Annika managed to straddle Loki's lap and smiled as she pressed herself against Loki's arousal. He closed his eyes and groaned as Annika slowly ground her hips against him. When Loki opened his eyes again, he saw Annika undoing the ties to his golden armbands. With her eyes focused on his, she gently let the first band fall to the floor. Annika took Loki's hand in hers and massaged the palm with her thumbs. His mouth fell slightly open as Annika took each of his long fingers one by one into her mouth and wrapped her tongue around each one in turn, sucking gently as she slowly drew them out of her mouth. He shuddered beneath her, filling Annika with numbing electricity.

Annika repeated the same agonizing procedure with Loki's other hand, then leaned forward to kiss him once again. Loki wrapped his arms around his princess, threatening to devour her with his kisses. Her sighs and playful moans were driving him crazy. He didn't know how much more of her teasing he could tolerate. Loki felt Annika's fingers slip to his side and one by one he felt the hooks to his leather tunic unfasten, freeing his body from its constrictive design. Annika's lips tugged at his earlobe as he felt her teeth pull at it gently.

"Stand up my Love." Hearing her call him her love made Loki incredibly uncomfortable in his leather leggings. Annika slowly stood from Loki's lap and backed up towards the bed. With a single finger, she smiled and beckoned him over. Loki was all too eager to oblige.

"Take it off," she whispered. Loki shed his leather tunic, leaving his green, cotton shirt underneath. He closed the distance, towering over his princess as she leaned against the bedpost. She tugged playfully at the cotton.

"This too." Loki's smile nearly brought Annika to her knees as he swiftly discarded the flimsy fabric.

"Not going to shield your eyes darling?" Loki's voice was dark and thick, every word sending a numbing sensation through Annika's fingers. Annika drank in the image in front of her. Loki was slighter than the average Asgardian, but Annika marveled at how he looked to be carved of the same white marble as the Alfheim castle. Feeling she was touching a statue that should only ever be gazed upon, Annika carefully ran her fingers down Loki's chest and stomach, allowing each finger to trace its own path down the defined network of muscles. The prince's breath hitched as he braced himself against the bedpost. An evil grin swept across Annika's face as she brought her lips to Loki's chest. He groaned as she flicked her tongue against his nipple, feeling it harden between her teeth. She swirled her tongue across the tender flesh, then blew cool air against it, making her prince hiss at the contrasting sensations. Annika slowly kissed a path to the other side and repeated the process, taking great delight in the growling sounds coming from her prince. When Annika released Loki from her touch, she looked up and pulled him into a trusting kiss, which he melted into completely. Annika closed her eyes and moved her hand further down, tracing her fingers along his beltline and placing her palm firmly against his groin, rubbing his arousal and making it twitch in her hand.

"Oh Hel," Loki growled into Annika's mouth. She smiled and broke the kiss. Loki's eyes were dark and all consuming.

"I think my darling, tonight you might be the daemon."

"Well I'm sorry my love," Annika whispered, "For no one is coming to save you tonight…you're all mine." With that thought, Annika unfastened the top buttons of Loki's pants and slowly slid down the bedpost to her knees. Loki watched wide-eyed as Annika stared up at him, undoing the rest of the buttons with the intention of freeing him from his clothed prison.

"No," Loki ran his fingers through Annika's hair and looked at her lovingly, "My darling, you are to never kneel before anyone ever."

Annika's eyes were full of love, but her grin remained one of mischief.

"Are you sure your Highness?" She placed a long kiss against the fabric barrier.

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep, stabilizing breath. When he opened them, his eyes were dark and threatening.

"Get on the bed." His voice was low and like velvet. Annika stood back to her feet and got onto the bed without breaking Loki's gaze. She felt completely under his control. Loki crawled onto the bed and knelt at Annika's feet.

"Lie back." Annika leaned back, but braced herself against the pillows, leaving her focus on Loki. Loki lifted Annika's leg to his shoulder and placed a kiss on her ankle.

"Do you remember darling, that night in our clearing?"

Annika nodded impatiently as Loki continued to place his cool lips against her leg, slowly working his way up her calf.

"You said that you were not afraid of me."

Annika tilted her head back as her breaths turned ragged. Loki moved the fabric of Annika's dress higher and began to massage her thigh.

"I said that I could not be… afraid of you. I…knew too much." Annika gasped as Loki's kisses traveled closer and closer to her centre.

Her scent was intoxicating. Loki fought to keep control. He would win this game.

"And you were right Anni, but do you remember my promise to you?"

Annika panted with anticipation. "You said…that you would…make me…scream…"

Loki hummed happily against Annika's skin, sending tiny electric impulses to every limb.

"Well then…" Finally Loki's tongue flicked against Annika's swollen clit. She cried out at the delicious contact. Loki drew agonizing circles around the bundle of nerves, each one sending another gasp across Annika's lips. He slowly lapped between her folds and down to her entrance and back up.

Annika's scent was completely enthralling and each taste made Loki heady with want. Her skin felt like satin against his mouth. He grabbed her hips and drew her closer. Annika arched her back, electricity flooding through her hands at every lick of Loki's tongue. He grinned evilly at each intake of breath and each look of desperation. Annika gasped out his name in ecstasy, making Loki hum against her core. Annika had the blankets in a death grip as Loki drove his tongue into her entrance and curled it back and forth, holding her hips to contain her thrashing.

"Loki please," Annika begged, shock after shock running through her muscles. Loki smiled and placed long, slow kisses in her most intimate spaces.

"Please what my princess?"

Annika sat up and kissed Loki hard, tasting herself on his devilish lips.

"Take me or I will scream."

Loki grinned and followed as Annika leaned back against the pillows. He continued to kiss her teasingly along her collarbone and across the neckline of her dress. After placing one last kiss to the top of her breast, Loki released himself and gently dragged his tip along Annika's folds.

"Loki," Annika cried out, "Stop tormenting me…please."

Loki leaned down and caught Annika's lips once again as he slowly entered her. It took her breath away. Her core went numb as she felt herself stretch around her prince. His slow pace was agonizing and he grinned knowing the torture he was putting her through.

Annika arched again, her breaths shallow. His laughter was low and full of grit.

"Say my name darling," he whispered. As Loki's name fell breathlessly off her tongue, he began rubbing circles against her clit, making Annika cry his name again.

"I love hearing my name on those sexy lips of yours."

Annika bit her lower lip playfully and tilted her head up to his.

"Come for me Loki," she whispered. In that moment, Loki came undone and thrust at a furious speed, sending Annika over the edge with a blissful scream. Loki followed and soon the two had collapsed into each other.

* * *

Loki woke up naked and alone in his bed. This would not be unusual had it not been for the events the previous evening. He ached in places he didn't know could ache and his lips were horrendously chapped. He licked them slowly in relief and turned his neck gingerly from side to side. The door connecting their rooms was open and next to it lay the crumpled pile of Annika's dress.

Loki blinked slowly and shook himself awake. He pulled a fresh pair of pants from his bag and slipped them on. His fingers were barely adept enough to do up the buttons. _What has this woman done to me?_ Loki listened as the sound of shifting water hit his ears along with quiet, melodic humming. He followed the sound, only pausing to crack his back from time to time. Loki quietly pushed open the door to Annika's bathing room to find her neck deep in steaming water and bubbles. Her hair was tied on top of her head and she was singing to herself as she rubbed an oversized sponge along her soft legs.

"How are you not in agony?" Loki leaned up against the doorframe, watching his princess.

Annika giggled. "I was. That's why I ran a bath. Can you hand me that green bottle please?"

Loki smiled at her honesty and walked lazily to the vanity, grabbing the bottle. He knelt beside the tub and handed it to Annika. As she took the bottle from him, she placed a loving kiss on his lips in appreciation. When Annika took the top off, the scent of apples flooded Loki with comfort and familiarity. Annika poured a generous amount onto the sponge and rubbed the lather into her skin.

"Are you ready for today?" Annika asked as she leaned against the lip of the tub.

Loki rubbed his neck. "I'm taxing myself just getting out of bed."

Annika opened one eye. "It wasn't that strenuous last night was it?"

"Six times is enough darling."

Annika sighed. "It will never be enough."

Loki paused and simply watched his Annika _finally his_ lay sleepily in the water. Eventually, Annika opened her eyes and searched for her robe. Instinctively, Loki found it sitting on a chair and handed it to her. He turned to leave and give her privacy.

"You don't have to leave Loki."

"On the contrary my love. Seeing you naked right now might actually kill me." With his most charming grin, Loki bowed out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Loki was reviewing the trade documents one last time when Annika entered his room, packed bags in hand. She was wearing a dark blue tunic with grey riding cape attached. Loki tried to look casual, but couldn't help notice that both tunic and riding pants were delightfully form fitting. With a flick of his hand, the documents disappeared.

"Anni…" Loki swung his legs off the bed and approached her stealthily. He looked her up and down with his suspicious emerald eyes.

Seemingly reading his mind, Annika snaked her arms around his neck.

"It's always been for you," she whispered lowly. Loki growled happily and brought Annika's lips to his own.

"You know, one might accuse you of having a possessive nature Your Highness," Annika smirked.

Loki grinned mischievously, "And I have no intention of changing my darling."

* * *

Milkmane and the other senators waited patiently at the entrance to the meeting room as Loki and Annika were escorted down the hall.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Loki mumbled.

"We just have the final trade papers to sign and then we will leave. Compose yourself until then Your Highness." Annika kept her voice low, but maintained formality.

Milkmane opened his arms to the pair as was his custom.

"My dear Lady Annika, if it is possible you look even more radiant than yesterday."

Annika nodded and smiled. "It is simply this wonderful Alfheim air that has served me so well Senator."

Milkmane laughed heartily. "Prince Loki, you look tired. Does our atmosphere not appeal?"

Loki scowled as Annika jumped in. "His highness has a great deal more on his mind than his political advisor. With both sons away from Asgard, I'm sure you can appreciate that Prince Loki wishes to return to relieve the AllFather of the extra burden."

Milkmane's lips pulled tight. "Yes, of course." He gestured to the room. "Shall we?"

Annika again nodded and allowed the senator to escort her to her seat.

The final deliberations went longer than expected with some of the elder senators attempting a final sway on the silver mines, but Annika and Loki held firm. When the final documents were drafted and readied for signature, Annika noticed a darkness in her prince. His patience was paper thin and his need to be away from the obnoxious senator was at an all time high. Finally, the documents were signed and each party had got what they came for.

After all the thanks were given and meaningless gestures were made, Milkmane insisted on escorting the two Asgardians to the gate where their horses stood waiting.

"Alfheim will seem a slightly duller place without your light Lady Annika," Milkmane bowed and placed a kiss on Annika's hand.

Annika smiled politely. "I'm sure our paths will cross again in the future Senator."

"Prince Loki." Loki turned at the sound of his name to see King Alfar warily making his way into the courtyard, followed by a troupe of physicians.

"Oh get off of me you lot. I wish to speak with you for a moment before you take your leave."

Loki bowed low. "Of course your Majesty." Loki followed the king, but not before throwing a warning glance towards the tall, blond senator. If Milkmane noticed, he said nothing.

* * *

Loki spent longer than he would have like discussing banalities with the Alfheim king, but glued his most diplomatic smile to his face anyway. King Alfar was like most nobles of his age, reminiscing of a time when he and Odin were younger men and more fit for battle. While Loki continued to nod politely and feign amusement, he couldn't help noticing that Milkmane and Annika were not where they had been left.

"…but here I am prattling on about days long since passed where you my boy have many important days in your future to which I am sure you are eager to return."

Loki smiled and bowed. "Thank you, your Majesty. Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta." The king grinned happily at Loki's command of the language. As soon as the king was out of vision, Loki turned and cast himself invisible.

"Could you not stay? Even for a little while longer?"

Annika kept her voice light. "I am sorry Senator, but I am needed back home. I must present our new agreement to the AllFather and my mother does tend to worry excessively when I am away for any length of time."

Milkmane smiled, but there was a darkness in his eyes that made Annika feel uneasy. As the pair wandered along an open aired hallway, Milkmane turned and guided Annika to a pillar. He placed a hand on one side, preventing an easy exit for the political advisor.

"Annika, you are as kind as you beautiful. Your light would shine nowhere brighter than here in Alfheim."

Loki watched the impertinent scene, feeling rage building within him, but he remained still. Annika showed no fear in her eyes, not even when Milkmane placed his other hand on the pillar, effectively trapping the Asgardian against his body.

His voice was low in her ear as he spoke. "I know there is more to you and Loki than simply a political relationship. He is a trickster my dear and cannot be trusted. Stay with me and I will make you very…very…happy."

Loki went to move, but was surprised to see a smile cross Annika's features.

"Tell me Senator. Do you have children?"

Milkmane was breathing in her scent, but pulled back with a chuckle. "No, I do not."

A sharp sound of metal leaving leather caught Loki's ears and he grinned at his tricky princess.

"Well Senator, if you ever want that to change, you will never speak ill of my prince again…and you will let me leave this instant."

Milkmane stared down at the dagger aiming for a place no man, Elven or Asgardian, wished to be threatened. He raised his hands slowly and backed away. Annika sheathed her knife. She nodded politely and made her way back to the horses.

Annika sat atop Ori and scanned the scenery for her prince. She smirked when she saw Loki striding across the courtyard from where she had just been. He returned her look with a smirk of his own as he mounted Sleipnir.

As soon as the pair had cleared the city walls, Loki rode up next to Annika.

"You saw all that, didn't you?"

Loki smiled and reached for Annika's bare hand with his gloved one. He kissed it gently.

"I love you."

Annika giggled and then furrowed her brow as Loki changed direction with Ori following eagerly.

"Loki, are we not going back to Asgard?"

Loki's grin was wide.

"Not just yet." He kicked Sleipnir into a gallop. Annika smiled at the new adventure. Ori was all too happy to run to catch up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone. Here's the next chapter coming at you. Nothing really happens. It's just filler fluff. :)**

 **Again, major thanks to all who have been favouring, following, and leaving reviews. It really means a lot to me that you take the time to do that.**

Loki dismounted from Sleipnir and coaxed the reins for Ori out of Annika's hands. Annika descended from Ori and gave Loki a quizzical look. Her eyes widened as Loki waved his hands and the two horses disappeared.

"Where are they?" Annika asked with alarm. Loki chuckled.

"They're perfectly safe, but where we are going is no place for horses."

Annika frowned. "If it's not safe for horses, what makes you think it's safe for us?"

Loki grinned wickedly as he took Annika in his arms. "Who said it was safe for us?"

A flash of light enveloped the pair and Annika was filled with a strange warmth through her limbs. The feeling only lasted a moment and was soon replaced by a biting cold that froze her lungs. She gasped at the shock in temperature change. Loki wrapped his cloak around her, drawing Annika close to his chest. As he rubbed her arms, Annika felt like a hot liquid was being poured over her, bringing her back to a comfortable state. She looked around her and only saw darkness.

"Where are we?"

Loki released Annika so she could look around. The heat followed her. They were surrounded by black ice and darkened snow. Loki aimlessly kicked a chunk of ice.

"This is Jotunheim. You had mentioned you wanted to see the worlds I visit. This is one of the them."

Annika turned back to her prince with a wide grin. Jotunheim was a mystical land to Annika, the place of old tales told late at night. They stood on a cliff overlooking some dilapidated columns.

"Where is everyone?"

Loki joined her at the edge. "They are in hiding. The frost giants don't know we're here and I just assume keep it that way."

"Why is their home in ruins?"

Loki grimaced. "This is my father's version of diplomacy. It is a trait shared by my brother."

Annika stared at the icy expanse. "Those poor creatures." She began to shiver uncontrollably and Loki realized he was letting his spell drop. He quickly reheated Annika and stood close behind her, keeping her wrapped in his cloak.

"You may be the first Asgardian to ever feel pity for these monsters." Loki rested his chin on Annika's shoulder.

"We destroyed their home. We are the monsters."

"They started it."

Annika scoffed. "Well we certainly finished it."

Loki's breath was hot against Annika's ear. "That may be my darling, but I did not bring you here to discuss politics."

Annika smiled and leaned back into her prince. She turned her head so that their lips were only a breath apart.

"Then why are we here?"

Loki grinned and pulled Annika flush against his body. She could feel every part of him…every part.

"Loki…" Annika laughed softly.

"There will be time for that later. Look up…now."

Annika raised her eyes and gasped at the vast expanse of star filled sky that greeted them. The night sky was filled with swirls of navy and purple, clouds that could only be visible thanks to the darkness of the Jotuns' home. Suddenly the tranquility was broken as small white lights began to streak across the sky. The white lights dissolved into green and gold stripes. Some were gone in a flash, while others traced their way lazily across the night. Annika could not hide her wide grin as she stared up in wonder. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Loki ignored the entire event, focusing instead on his own beautiful sight.

"What are they?" Annika breathed in amazement.

Loki nuzzled into her neck. "Some will tell you they are souls making their journey to Valhalla, but if you ask someone who's read…a book, they will tell you they are tiny remnants of debris from other worlds burning up in the atmosphere."

The streaks of light continued to illuminate the sky, some now turning orange and red as they burned through the air.

"It's breath taking," Annika whispered. Loki hummed his agreement as he brought his lips to the soft skin behind her ear. Annika couldn't help but sink further into her prince. His arms tightened around her as if preventing some unseen force from taking her away.

Off in the shadows, the crunching of ice and snow disturbed the couple. Annika's hand slipped to her dagger, but Loki held her firm. Out of the darkness, several tall, blue figures emerged. Their eyes were like rubies and their skin was blue leather. Annika stared in amazement as icy blades formed out of thin air on their arms. They did not look pleased with the Asgardian presence.

Loki lowered his head to Annika's shoulder, but maintained his intense stare towards the Jotuns. Annika couldn't help but smile in amazement. She had never seen such creatures. Her fingers itched to reach out and trace the patterns on their skin. Their blue glow captivated her. She knew so little of their culture, that every movement was a new discovery.

The frost giants broke into a sprint towards the intruders.

"Loki?" Annika whispered, her panic increasing.

Loki flashed a toothy grin and chuckled. Just as the blades came within reach, Annika was filled with a new warmth and the pair disappeared.

* * *

Annika fell to the ground in a heap. Her head was spinning, and she felt incredibly light headed. She levelled out when she felt a familiar nose nuzzle against her hair. Annika looked up and gently petted Ori's muzzle, convincing him she was all right. Ori snuffled and returned to Sleipnir, who was quietly munching on grass. Annika slowly stood up and rubbed the back of her neck. It only took her a moment to find the cause of her distress, leaning against a tree, watching her with crossed arms.

"You have an odd sense of fun, you know that right?"

Loki laughed as he pushed himself off the tree. "It's not the first time I've been told that."

Annika smirked. "I'm sure." As her vision cleared, Annika realized they were back in their clearing. It was early morning and the sun was just beginning to shine through the branches and warm the ground.

"Did we lose an entire night?"

Loki nodded. "The risks of inter-realm travel I'm afraid."

Annika dusted off her riding clothes and stretched her arms out, enjoying the wonderful cracking throughout her joints.

Loki stood close and carefully brushed a stray piece of hair behind Annika's ear. She looked up him lovingly.

"All you right?"

Annika nodded with a smile. Loki grinned fiendishly.

"Good." Loki's lips crashed into Annika's as he drew her into a hungry kiss. Before Annika could react, Loki picked her up and pinned her between the tower tree and his tensed form. Annika finally pulled away, gasping against the smothering kiss.

"Loki…" Annika breathed, her chest heaving against her prince. Loki playfully bit her chin.

"I'm sorry my love. I'm afraid you have opened the floodgate." He pushed his mouth into his princess' neck and peppered her with furious kisses and bites. Annika wrapped her legs around Loki, holding him close.

"You're going to make love to me…here? …now?"

Loki straightened, resting his forehead against Annika's.

"No my darling," Loki whispered with darkened eyes and a devilish grin, "I'm going to ravage you here and now."

* * *

"You have done remarkable work Annika Einarson." Odin appeared to be in good spirits as he read over the finalized trade agreement. Annika stood with her hands folded in front of her.

"Thank you AllFather, but we could not have accomplished it without Prince Loki's knowledge of the language and skill in diplomacy."

Loki stood next to Annika with hardened eyes. Odin waved a hand, dismissing the slight.

"Yes of course. Both of you have done extremely well. You are a credit to our halls."

Loki lowered his head, saddened at once again being an afterthought.

Just as a silence descended in the room, a guard burst through the door.

"My Lord, Prince Thor returns victorious from Vanaheim."

Odin's eyes flashed.

"Send him in immediately." The guard nodded and took his leave. Odin walked back to his throne.

"Oh, you two may leave. Well done."

* * *

Annika's chest tightened as she followed Loki out the throne room, into the hallway. She patiently waited for her prince's outburst as he stomped back and forth.

"What do I have to do? What in the Hel do I have to do to be acknowledged? Time after time with these negotiations, if I'm not ensuring Asgard's economic security, I'm allowing this damned world to stay unscorched for another age, but Thor beats up a couple of thieves and he gets all the praise of Valhalla rained down upon him. All I can ever hope for is a pat on the head and sent off to my room like a child!"

Annika took a deep breath.

"What do you want Loki? You must have known since you were a child that Thor would always have the throne of Asgard. He would always get the majority of the attention. He needs that constant validation."

"And I don't?"

Annika rested her hand gently on Loki's elbow. "No, you don't. You're stronger than that."

Loki sighed and placed his hand over Annika's. "I'm not so ignorant as to think the throne of Asgard would ever come to me, but I had hoped that I would at least be seen as someone of equal value to the kingdom. Odin makes it seem like my efforts mean nothing and at the end of the day, his opinion is everything."

Frigga came gliding down the hallway towards her son, interrupting his rant.

"Loki, I heard you had arrived safely. Thank goodness."

Loki stood tall and solemn. "Hello Mother. I hope I have made you proud at least."

Frigga smiled and kissed Loki's cheek. "Always my son." She gracefully turned to Annika.

"Annika, may I be terribly inconsiderate and pull my son away for a while?"

Annika bowed. "Of course AllMother. I have taken far too much of His Highness' time as it is." As Annika stood, she met Frigga's spirited gaze, which was one of knowing far more than she would ever say.

* * *

The palace library was calm and quiet, despite being filled with scholars and students. Feeling fresh from her bath and a change of clothes, Annika found herself wondering between the vast shelves, tracing each spine and hoping the right book would reveal itself. Her lost eyes did not go unnoticed.

"Miss Einarson, what is it that you seek?" asked the kindly old book keeper.

Annika was startled by the sudden voice, but painted a smile on her face before turning around. "I'm looking for more information on Jotunheim," she whispered, partially because of the setting and partially because of the taboo subject matter. The librarian stiffened, but continued to smile gently. She nodded and turned, expecting Annika to follow. The pair walked in silence to the back corner of the furthest room. The shelves were bathed in appropriate darkness with small streaks of light fighting their way through a dust filled window. The librarian gestured to a row of old leather bound books.

"You will find your answers here," she remarked grandly. Annika nodded her thanks and was left alone with the foreboding volumes. She stared at the books for a long time, not sure which to grab first. Gently, Annika pulled a dark blue tome off the shelf and brushed the dust away with the sleeve of her dress. The cover was almost luminescent as the lettering shimmered in their gold leaf. Annika carefully opened the pages, but felt disappointed to find they were written in Old Aesir, a language long dead and unfamiliar. Annika closed the book and reached for the next one. Book after book was opened and closed in silent frustration as Annika continued to search for understanding.

"You won't find it you know."

Annika jumped and nearly dropped the book in her hand. She turned and shot a death glare at the familiar grin in the shadows.

"I thought you were talking to your mother."

Loki took the book from Annika's hands and returned it to the shelf.

"I was and then I wasn't. That is generally how conversations work."

Annika rolled her eyes and returned to her search. Loki sighed.

"If you want to learn anything about Jotunheim, I would recommend this one," he stated, reaching for the first book Annika pulled. She furrowed her brow.

"I can't read it."

Loki walked down the aisle, holding the book under his arm.

"I will read it to you."

Annika smiled playfully and followed her prince to a nearby set of chairs by a long forgotten fireplace.

"Why does this part of the library look abandoned?"

Loki sat in a comfortable chair and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"These shelves are mostly full of books on sorcery and civilizations best left forgotten…"

"…so your books."

Loki chuckled low. "Precisely." The prince opened the book and carefully turned the pages, searching for a good place to start. Annika sat on the floor in front of him like a child, her purple dress spreading about her.

"Oh no darling," Loki scolded, patting his knee. Annika again rolled her eyes and shook her head, but obeyed her prince all the same. Loki wrapped his arm around his princess and held the book low, so she could follow along…in a language she couldn't read. As Loki began to read in what Annika was convinced a purposely seductive tone, her eyes widened as the script on the pages began to dance and form words she could identify.

"How are you doing that?" she whispered. Loki looked to his princess, smiled, and continued to read.

Annika sat enthralled as Loki read of Jotun origins, their mythology, their rituals, and battles long forgotten by all but the author. She reached out and traced the gold leaf illustrations with her fingers. The drawings seemed to leap up and react to her touch.

As Loki continued to read, Annika swung her legs over the chair arm and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. She eventually closed her eyes and just listened to the soothing voice of her prince. His deep baritone resonated throughout her form as Annika held her prince close. Loki felt Annika's weight drop lower against his body. He paused and smiled as his sleeping princess breathed softly against his chest. He carefully closed the book and escorted it into a pocket dimension. Loki tried to ignore the fact that Annika's skirt had fallen high above her knee, exposing her brilliantly long legs. He gently massaged circles against her thigh and kissed the top of her head. Annika stirred, but only enough to turn more completely into her prince. Loki continued to rub Annika's legs as he allowed his mind to drift into mediation and away from the outside influence.

* * *

It was unknown to Loki how long he had been sitting there, protecting his love while she slept. He had been staring into the shadows of the library, allowing his mind to fall blissfully blank. He was stirred from his trance when he felt Annika's legs tense beneath his touch.

Loki looked to his princess and saw her face fraught with pain. Her jaw was clenched, and her expression was distressed. Loki drew his hand from her leg to gently brush against her cheek, but as soon as his thumb touched her face, Annika thrashed and screamed wildly. Loki tried to hang on, but Annika flew to the floor with a heavy thud.

The fall forced Annika awake. She sat up wide eyed, rubbing her neck as she tried to remember where she was. Loki knelt beside her.

"You had a nightmare."

Annika looked to Loki without any sense of recognition and suddenly stood up and ran to hide in the bookshelves. Loki got off the ground slowly and cautiously followed so as not to startle the delirious girl. When he found her, Annika was trapped in a corner, holding a hand to her chest to steady her breathing. Loki approached her slowly with his hands in the air.

"Annika? Tell me what's wrong."

Annika's eyes darted back and forth, as if seeing things that existed only to her.

"Daemons," she whispered. Her eyes finally landed on her prince and they flashed with familiarity. She breathed his name, giving him permission to come closer. Loki brushed his hand up and down Annika's arm and swept her hair behind her ear with the other.

"My darling, it was only a nightmare."

Annika made no attempt to close the distance. "Was it?"

Loki gently took Annika's chin between his fingers and tilted her head towards his face.

"My beautiful Anni, while there is breath in my body, you will never come to harm."

Annika nodded as a single tear slid down her cheek. Loki caught it with his thumb, turning it to ice, then dissolving it in a familiar blue cloud.

"You promise?"

Loki smiled gently. "I promise."

Meeting Annika's eyes, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, sealing his vow. Loki felt relief to feel Annika's body relax into his. She smiled as they parted, looking much more like herself. Loki smiled as he brushed the rest of Annika's hair back into place.

"Besides, there is only one daemon that should fill your dreams."

Annika giggled and bit her lip. "My daemon king…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone. I'm truly overwhelmed with the responses I've been getting to this story. Thank you so much to all of you who take the time to review, favourite, and follow. I really have no words. It's unbelievable.  
Anyhoo…I've rewritten this chapter about four times now. If you would like me to continue right where Annika and Loki leave off, let me know or if you're thinking geez, get on with the plot already, let me know that too.  
I guess the question is fluff or no fluff haha. Thanks again**

"You're looking wonderfully well Mother." Annika sat on a step ladder and watched her mother happily chop carrots.

"Thank you Anni. I feel well."

Annika hopped down and picked away at some onion skins.

"So, who is he?" Annika asked with a knowing glance. Freya blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Freya met Annika's raised eyebrow and the pair broke into fits of giggles. It had been ages since Annika had heard her mother laugh. Freya stopped chopping and stared into blissful nothingness.

"Do you remember the guard who first greeted us when we arrived in Asgard?"

Annika's eyes widened. "Jens? You and Jens?" Annika wanted to dance with delight.

"How long has this been going on?"

Freya went back to her carrots. "Are you not being missed right now in court?"

Annika grabbed an apple from a large bowl and tossed it between her hands.

"I suppose you're right, but don't think for a moment that this interrogation is finished."

Freya smiled gently as Annika placed a kiss on her cheek and then ran out the door to make her way back to the throne room.

* * *

As Annika made her way to the main hall, she heard a sickening giggle and a lowered voice. Her heart tightened within her chest as she fought to keep her rage at bay. Turning the corner, Annika was completely struck dumb by the image presented. Odin was wondering the halls with Lorelei on his arm, the pair bantering as if she were a devoted daughter and he, the kindly old father. Annika crept just close enough to hear the conversation. Lorelei was flattering the old man by asking of battles gone by and feigning intense interest at the AllFather's responses. Annika pressed herself into the shadows, just as she did with Loki when they were children, hiding from the royal parents. If it were anyone but Lorelei on Odin's arm, Annika would have thought nothing of the encounter. It was surely innocent enough, but the sorcerous was far from.

Annika now doubted that her presence was needed in the throne room, but continued toward her destination nonetheless. As the large, metal door creaked open, Annika found herself alone, except for one figure in the centre of the room. Frigga stood by the throne, pacing back and forth, rubbing her hands to ease the tension. Annika cautiously approached and bowed her head.

"AllMother, you looked troubled."

Frigga smiled and moved swiftly to Annika. The two women greeted each other warmly.

"My dear Annika, I'm sorry, but Odin sent Loki away this morning. I understand he is to return this evening."

Annika nodded, feeling slightly disappointed she received this information second hand. "That is not what troubles you, is it?"

Frigga's smile became strained. "I'm sure you saw my husband's walking companion as you made your way here."

"You sense trouble from Lorelei?"

"There is always trouble and deviousness when that young woman is around. She should be banished for what she did to Fandral…yes, I heard. Odin has always had a soft spot for her. Poor man refuses to believe that women are capable of conniving and plotting."

"Is there nothing we can do AllMother?"

Frigga shook her head. "All we can hope to do is catch her in the act."

Annika turned to leave, but stopped. "AllMother, I believe that Lorelei will make a play for one of your sons. She tried to seduce Prince Loki at Fandral's party, but failed and I think as recompense, she tried to kill Fandral. I fear she may try for Prince Thor next and if she fails, the consequences could be dire."

Frigga held her forehead. "Her success would be much worse." Frigga smiled and took Annika's hands in her own. "My dear Annika, there are two kinds of magic wielders in this realm: sorcerers and witches. While it would be undignified for me to categorize Lorelei, can I trust that you will protect my sons to the best of your ability?"

Annika smiled and bowed her head. "My first duty will always be to Asgard and if that means knocking the teeth out of a witch or two, then so be it."

Frigga stifled a laugh and let Annika go.

* * *

Feeling she should spend her free time not letting the prince out of her sight, Annika spent the remainder of her day with Thor in his chambers, debriefing him on the Alfheim trade agreement. Annika only paused when she thought Thor might actually die of boredom. She folded her hands gently over the parchment.

"Shall we take a break?"

Thor's face lit up as he relaxed into his chair. "That's the most interesting thing you've said all day."

They sat in silence for a time before Annika broke it.

"So where has Loki gone today?"

"Father has sent him to Nidavellir. Apparently one of the Dwarven princesses has given birth and Loki was sent on behalf of the family to present a gift."

Annika giggled. "And we are all trusting him to give a proper gift and not something with which the infant can torture its parents? You remember that exploding noise maker he gave the young princess of Alfheim."

Thor nodded. "I raised my concerns and suggested you accompany him, but Loki insisted that you stay behind. He said he didn't want you getting any ideas of wanting children of your own."

Annika scoffed. "As if I would have time to raise my own children when I'm so busy looking after you two."

Thor frowned. "Annika, we are hardly children anymore and my brother and I are perfectly capable to caring for ourselves without your involvement."

Annika raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Remember when your grandmother came to visit, but you and Loki had dates with those twins you met at the orchard?"

Thor looked away innocently, knowing where this story was headed.

"So instead of welcoming your very elderly grandmother, you and Loki bolted and left me to cover for you. I had to tell your parents that a trade skirmish had erupted in town and you two had departed to settle it."

Thor chuckled at the memory. "Well as it turns out, you weren't too far off the mark."

Annika grew incredulous. "No I wasn't, since you two got into a brawl in town anyway."

"How were we supposed to know that the twins had brothers? Besides, Loki started that fight. He accused them of being illiterate ogres, then stepped aside and let me deal with the result."

Annika giggled. "That doesn't surprise me one bit. You two were the perfect tag team when we were younger. He kept the nine realms in line for millennia and it was having two sons that sent the AllFather's hair grey."

Thor laughed heartily. "Why don't we retire to the tavern and reminisce over a couple pints of ale?"

Annika smirked. "Nice try your Highness, but we have to finish with this trade agreement. Sit back down."

Thor slumped back into his chair and wished he had his brother's silver tongue, if only to get him out of this chamber.

* * *

Evening turned into nightfall and Annika stood, wrapped tightly in her robe and watched the skies from the library balcony. She had tried to read up on Nidavellir, but she kept imagining Loki having to interact with a baby and every time, it made her laugh and break her concentration. So, Annika had opted to stand outside, try not to freeze, and watch for her prince's return. Her patience soon paid off as she saw the Bifrost light up, bringing her beloved prince back home. She watched with keen eyes until she could see Loki riding up the main road towards the palace.

Annika felt shivers run up her back and her heart began to thump at seeing her Loki _finally hers_ stride confidently up the stairs and into the gilded halls. Annika took her time returning her books to their homes before making her way to Loki's chambers.

As Annika reached Loki's door, she straightened her hair and her robe, then gently went in. Closing the door quietly behind her, Annika saw light coming from the bathing room. She leaned against the doorframe for a moment, taking in the vision of Loki in his oversized tub, relaxed and without care.

"Why didn't you come find me?"

Loki kept his head leaned back and his eyes closed. "I assumed you were asleep."

Annika smiled as she pushed herself off the doorframe. She gently knelt behind the tub and began to massage the knots out of Loki's neck and shoulders. He sighed in relief as each kink was worked out and smoothed over.

"How did it go? Are you struck with baby fever?"

Loki laughed sarcastically. "Oh, so my princess has become my jester. You know as well as I do that if one has even the slightest inkling of having children, one need only see a dwarven infant and all urges will cease."

Annika giggled softly and kissed Loki's hair gently. Loki leaned back and took Annika's lips with his own, albeit upside down. He hummed with contentment.

"So what have you been up to today my darling?"

Annika shifted to the side of the tub so she could see her prince. She tried to hide her flushed face at the sight of his bare form. Thinking for a moment, Annika decided to leave Lorelei out of her account.

"I spent most of the day helping your brother to understand what we did in Alfheim."

Loki opened one eye and looked at her suspiciously.

"The trade agreement…not…that part."

Loki closed his eyes and chuckled. "My poor darling spending all day in a battle of wits with my brother. You must need this hot water more than me."

Annika smirked as she dipped her hand in the water to hold Loki's hand.

"He got it all in the end."

Loki hummed and opened his eyes. Annika gasped as his hand gripped her wrist and his smile grew. She knew that look.

"No Loki…don't you dare…" SPLASH

Annika was soaked and looked in dismay as her silk robe was completely ruined. Loki chuckled in triumph.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Loki turned and ran his hand through Annika's dampened hair. He pulled her closer and kissed her slowly. Annika quickly accepted her watery fate and wrapped her arms around her prince. The water stilled as the pair ceased to move. They held each other in their arms and kissed each other languidly, each kiss making up for a kiss not given in the past.

The cooling water against Annika's flushed skin made her shiver. Loki stood out of the tub and helped Annika to stand. Once he had wrapped a towel around his waist, Loki handed one to Annika. As she wrapped it around her shoulders, Loki moved to trap her against the sink.

"I have something for you…well, it's more for me really."

Annika smirked with a raised eyebrow. Loki grinned with mischief and kissed her forehead.

"It's sitting on the bed, which is where I expect you to be when I'm finished in here."

Loki's eyes darkened and filled Annika with a playful ache.

Annika entered the bedroom to find a green box sitting in the centre of the bed. She was amazed to find a deep purple garment made of the softest silk within. Annika held it up to the light. It seemed to glow, but Annika stared curiously.

"Where's the rest of it?" she wondered to herself. The nightgown was much shorter than anything Annika owned. She slipped out of her sodden silk and into her new wear. Annika stared at herself in the mirror, trying to arrange her hair as attractively as possible. The nightgown was impossibly short, stopping halfway up her thigh. Most nightgowns at highest stopped mid calf. Anything higher was obscene.

Annika tucked the box under a nearby chair, then situated herself on the bed as instructed. At first, Annika sat with her legs tucked under her. That didn't feel right. She sat up and dangled her legs over the side of the bed. Thinking that looked as sexually appealing as Volstagg on a hot day, Annika tried lying back against the pillows, but the silk quickly rode up far higher than Annika's legs, making her squeak and quickly sit up to rectify the problem. She was sat up, trying to adjust the hem of her gown when Annika heard the door open. Loki was leaning against the doorframe, which was fortunate since his knees buckled at the sight of the woman sitting on his bed. In a panic, Annika turned quickly and sank onto her hip. One of the thin straps fell off her shoulder and her hair had flipped over, covering half her face. Annika felt a complete mess.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't ready. I…"

Loki held a finger to his lips. "Don't move." Annika tried to remain still, but Loki's eyes were roaming over her, like a predator assessing its prey. It made Annika's heart quicken and her breathing become heavy. Loki approached the bed slowly, wearing only a black pair of leggings. Annika shyly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What do you think?" she asked quietly. Loki leaned an arm against one of the tall bedposts. He could barely breathe. Every time Loki tried to form words, they would get tangled and lost in his grin. Annika smiled and bit her lip. With a curled finger, she beckoned him towards her. Loki crawled onto the bed. Annika draped her arms around his neck. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Show me."

* * *

Thor wondered the halls, searching for his brother. While he had already spoken of his escapades to his father, he wished to tell the same stories to his younger brother. Gaining Odin's approval was always a fairly straightforward task. So long as victory was reached, the AllFather was satisfied. Thor found it a much more rewarding challenge in trying to impress Loki with his achievements. Not that Loki wasn't always supportive, but it was difficult to hold his attention. Thor felt he had only really achieved greatness when Loki was stunned into silence or when Thor won his smile of approval.

Thor reached Loki's chamber door and was about to knock, then remembered the harsh greeting he received when he last knocked on Annika's door. Feeling the fatigue of battle and Annika's lessons weighing heavily on his joints, Thor retired to his chambers to shed his armour and soak his tired muscles. AS he entered, Thor was startled by the unexpected presence in his room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you of course, your Highness."

Thor eyed Lorelei suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be chasing after my brother?"

Lorelei strolled along the fireplace mantle, dragging a long finger behind her.

"Your brother bores me. I have decided to turn my attention to you," she purred with a sickly smile.

Thor nodded politely. "Forgive me my lady, but your attention is not something I particularly want turned my way."

Lorelei laughed lightly. "Oh my poor boy. You think you have a choice. That's cute."

Suddenly, Thor gripped his head in pain. Shocks were running through his brain, as if his nerves were being torn apart and sewn together again.

"What…what are you doing?"

Lorelei hovered over her victim, who had fallen to his knees.

"There are many paths to power in Asgard," she hissed, "But you Odinsons infuriate me."

Thor cried out as the pain blinded him, forcing him to sink further into the floor.

"You will put me on the throne Thor Odinson and you will be thrilled to do it."

Thor grunted his objection as the pain slowly subsided. He panted as his vision returned. On hands and knees, Thor slowly looked up towards his attacker, a green film covering his once blue eyes. Lorelei smiled and knelt beside the thunder god, holding his head gently in her hand.

"Are we in agreement?"

Thor's voice was a low whisper. "Yes, my love."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Tis the season I'm afraid.**

 **Anyhoo…here's the new chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. I promise the others will be longer.**

Frigga paced up and down the night filled hallway. Her eyes were full of worry. Normally, she could tell her troubles to Odin and he would always sort them out or at least be of comfort. However, this time, Frigga knew she could not go to her husband with her concerns. She had to speak with her youngest son. Frigga gently knocked on the door to Loki's chambers before pushing it open quietly.

"Loki?" Her voice was soft and met with a groan from under the bed covers. She smiled and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Loki darling, I need you to get up. It's about your brother."

The mound turned over and Loki's tired eyes poked over the top.

"When is anything not about my brother?" he asked bitterly. Frigga moved to the sit on the edge.

"Loki, Thor is not himself and I want you to speak with him to find out what's troubling him. He won't speak of it to me."

"And you think he'll open up to me?" Loki grimaced.

"Loki, this is important." Frigga's voice was still kind, but a firmness took hold, meaning she was serious. She stood and removed the quilts from Loki's form. A mass of pillows appeared beneath. Frigga furrowed her brow as she reached for Loki's arm. Her hand passed straight through it.

"Oh, you little…"

* * *

Loki leaned up against the wall, staring out the window into the star filled night sky. The glow of the sleeping city made his hair shine like onyx and gave his pale skin an otherworldly glow. Annika grumbled to herself upon discovering her heat source had left the bed. Loki smiled as two arms encircled his waist and the aroma of apples filled his senses. He brought one of Annika's hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly.

"Go back to bed love. It's still early."

"Then why are you up?" Annika yawned sleepily into Loki's back. Loki turned and took Annika in his arms. He smiled and brushed Annika's hair behind her ear, but refused to answer her question. Annika returned Loki's smile and nuzzled into his neck, threatening to fall back asleep at any moment. Loki held her close, but continued to gaze out the window. Why had his mother been in his rooms at this time of night? She would never disturb one of her sons unless it was urgent.

"Loki, please tell me what's wrong." The alertness in Annika's voice brought Loki out of his daze. He looked down at his princess and was instantly reminded that she was still wearing the achingly short night attire he had bought her. It provided a welcome distraction. Annika saw her prince's eyes darken, which made her heart throb. She backed up against the edge the of the balcony window.

"Loki, what's bothering you?"

Loki smiled deviously as he approached slowly.

"The only thing bothering me is that you're not on the bed with my head between your delicious thighs." His grin increased as Annika blushed hotly.

"Don't change the subject…" Annika's voice drifted off as Loki began to lay slow kisses into her neck. In one move, Loki picked her up and moved them both back to the bed. Laying Annika on her back and carefully climbing on top, Loki delicately worked his fingers underneath the straps of her nightgown, slipping them off her shoulders. Annika felt her abdomen heat up as Loki pressed his lips firmly to the soft skin of her chest.

"Loki, you're avoiding me."

"Hardly," Loki breathed, moving further down Annika's skin.

Annika rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. What are you thinking about?"

Loki growled. "Do I have to place you under a silencing spell?"

Annika smirked. "Would you really?" She moaned as Loki bit her breast playfully.

"And miss those erotic gasps that tumble from your lips? Never my princess."

Annika smiled and arched her back, giving this one battle her complete surrender.

* * *

Loki knocked on Thor's door impatiently. He had not appeared in the throne room, forcing Annika to settle the small matters of court on her own, while she had sent Loki to retrieve his brother. The prince was starting to wonder why he was allowing this girl to order him about like a servant. His thoughts drifted to the previous night. _Oh yeah, that's why._

"Thor! Thor! Get your lazy, barbaric ass out of bed!" Enough was enough. Loki pushed to the door open to find a heap of Thunder God laying in bed.

"Not now brother, I can barely move."

Loki impatiently threw open the curtains and whipped the quilts off Thor's bed.

"Your hangover is of no concern to the throne. You're lucky you have an advisor as kind as Annika. She's handling your affairs while you loaf around in bed."

Thor buried his head deeper into his pillow.

"Please Loki. Let me be." Thor's voice was almost sorrowful. Even Loki had never seen him this hungover.

"Well I hope the party was worth it." Loki grabbed Thor's shoulder to turn him over, but instantly withdrew his hand, as if bitten by a snake. Thor's body hummed with magical energy. The trickster prince had never felt anything like it. He knelt by the bed.

"Thor? Look at me." The concerned timber to Loki's voice made Thor lift his head weakly and open his reddened eyes. Loki stared intently as blue swirls danced over irises, making Thor's gaze practically glow with enchantment.

Thor's voice was a whisper. "It hurts Loki…it hurts."

For a moment, Loki's eyes filled with worry for his brother, but they quickly hardened as he focused his energy. Holding his hands on either side of Thor's head, Loki gently eased a spell into Thor's temples.

"Your pain should dull soon. Sleep well my brother."

Thor's eyes soon closed, and his breathing levelled as sleep overtook him. As the door clicked gently behind him, Loki's fists clenched. Stomping down the halls to the throne room, Loki's blades appeared in his hands in anger. Blood would spill before the day was out.

* * *

Annika was poised over a map of the city market with a group of farmers, redistributing the space in preparation for the upcoming harvest when the large, golden doors slammed open. Loki's presence made the farmers stand straight and Annika could see their eyes flick back and forth to each other.

"Gentlemen, perhaps it would be advantageous to continue this discussion at a later date." The group of men gratefully bowed their thanks and made a hasty retreat. Annika's heels happily clicked along the stone floor, but she slowed and frowned at seeing her prince's rage.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Annika's brow furrowed. "Tell you what?"

Loki bared his teeth and gripped Annika harshly around her neck. She struggled for air as the angry prince pushed her against a column. Her feet dangled, barely touching the ground. Annika clawed at Loki's arm, trying to release his grip.

"Lorelei has taken my brother," Loki spat. Annika choked as her eyes filled with tears. Frustrated from the lack of response from his idiot princess, Loki dropped his grip and let Annika fall to the floor in a heap. She massaged her throat while Loki stomped around the throne room, blind with rage.

"I only saw Lorelei yesterday and for a moment. She was speaking with your father." Annika's voice was raspy and thin. If Loki hadn't been so angry, he'd be overwhelmed with guilt.

"Well thanks to your lack of action, she has put a spell on my brother, which is causing him incredible pain and misery. The oaf can't even get out of bed!"

Annika stood slowly and breathed as deeply as she could.

"So, we take him to Eir and she'll remove the magic like she did with Fandral."

Loki raked his hand down his face.

"It's not that simple. This is different than Fandral. This is a type of spell I've never seen."

Annika dusted off her dress. "Powerful?"

Loki nodded. "When I found Thor, I could barely touch him. I had no idea that Lorelei was capable of possessing such power."

Annika cradled her neck as she silently considered possible solutions. Loki approached Annika slowly and replaced her hand with his own. A warming sensation filled Annika's throat and soon the pain disappeared.

"I'm sorry."

Annika pushed Loki's hand away from her throat as she moved across the throne room.

"Anni, I'm sorry."

Her eyes stayed cold and she ignored her prince's plea for forgiveness.

"What will weaken Lorelei's power?"

Loki's puppy dog expression fumbled at being slighted. He shook his head, searching for answers.

"Uhm, distance between caster and victim. This is a spell that needs to be maintained. She must always be in control."

Annika shook her head.

"What else?"

Loki held his temples between his long fingers as his thoughts swirled within his mind at a blinding pace.

"Lorelei must remain in good health and strong to cast the spell, but Thor must also be strong enough to handle it without the spell destroying his mind or sending him into madness."

Annika paced back and forth, then paused as a light went off in her head. She spun eagerly on her feet.

"What if one of them died?"

Loki frowned. "You mean if we tried to kill the witch? As much as I would love nothing more, murder is a capital offense. Even as a prince I could not order her execution or take her life myself. Besides, Lorelei would see it coming a mile away."

Annika's eyes lit up. "I wasn't thinking about Lorelei."

"You mean to kill my brother?" Loki couldn't hide his startled expression.

Annika giggled at Loki's wide eyes. "Not exactly. Come with me. I have an idea."

For a moment, Annika had forgotten all about what had transpired mere moments before, until Loki stopped her and drew her into his arms.

"My darling Anni, I am truly sorry for my actions."

Annika frowned, but made no motion to escape.

Loki placed a small kiss on Annika's cheek.

"Please forgive me."

Annika gave a small smile and sighed. _Damn that man._ "You're forgiven, but do that again and I'll stab you in the eye."

Loki smirked and pressed his forehead to Annika's. "That's my girl."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone. Thank you so much for your kind favourites, follows, and reviews.**

 **Special thanks to Duccubus, Anna Becker, LoveFiction2017 and KisaWolfz for their kinds words over the last few chapters.**

 **Here's the next chapter coming at you. :)**

Loki stood back in confusion as Annika rifled through shelf after shelf of Midgardian literature in the library.

"Anni, what in the Hel are you looking for?"

Annika hummed happily to herself as she ran her fingers over the leather spines.

"This." She grabbed an old volume from the shelf and threw it to Loki. He opened the cover and scoffed.

"Shakespeare? This stuff is Midgardian drivel."

Annika giggled as she stood beside Loki and flipped to the desired page.

"You can't lie to me Loki. I know you can quote every line if prompted. Anyway, that's not the point." Annika pushed her finger into the middle stanza. "Can you do that?"

Loki read the words quickly and without care. He shook his head.

"What…seduce an adolescent? Probably Anni, but there are laws you know."

Annika rolled her eyes. "No, you fool. See here, the girl gets a potion that falsifies her death. Can you make a similar concoction?"

Loki studied the phrases again more closely.

"Hmm…yes, this is a simple tonic though incredibly risky. A slight imbalance and it could kill the victim or have no effect at all."

"Good." Annika snapped the book closed and returned it to its home.

"We are going to poison your brother and hide him."

Loki's eyes lit up at the prospect of deviousness, but his eyebrows furrowed, dimming the glow.

"While that sounds like an excellent way to spend the day, I fail to see how we'll be able to get away with it successfully."

Annika scurried up a ladder and danced her hands along the dusty books on top.

"What do you mean? It's simple. You said yourself, if Thor is weak enough, then the trance will break."

"Or the trance will overpower him, and he'll die."

"Lorelei would never let that happen. Thor is too important to her plans. As insurance, you will have to keep Lorelei occupied to the give the link time enough to sever."

Loki frowned. "And how do you propose I distract that witch?"

Annika looked down from her perch and grinned mischievously.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," she responded with a wink. Annika slid down the ladder until her feet hit the ground with a thunk.

Loki's eyes darkened. "You count seducing women among my skill set, do you?"

Annika smiled. "Oh, my darling trickster, you could have all the women of Asgard at your feet within moments if you so desired…and dare I say quite a few men as well."

Loki's laugh was gritty and low as he pulled Annika into his form. "What if there is only one woman I wish at my feet?"

Annika smirked. "I thought I was to kneel before no one. Has my prince had a change of heart?"

Loki's grin was tight, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. "In the end my darling, you will always kneel." Annika giggled as she playfully tried to make her escape, but her prince held her firm, his laughter like thick velvet.

"Your highness, Prince Thor requests your presence in the throne room." The nervous guard stood in the doorway.

Loki let go of Annika and shook his head. "This is almost getting comical."

* * *

Frigga and Odin were speaking quietly in the dining hall when a guard announced Thor's arrival. Frigga looked anxious as Thor strode through the doorway with all the confidence in the world. He turned to a nearby guard.

"Go and fetch my brother." The guard's eyes widened with anxiety, but he turned on his heel and followed the command.

"Good morning Father. Good morning Mother." Thor's voice was carefree as he placed a kiss on Frigga's cheek. She smiled gently, but stared intently into Thor's eyes. The faint mist clouding them was not lost on her.

Odin remained jovial. "My son, what brings you out in the open so early in the morning?"

Thor grabbed an apple from the table and bit into it happily.

"I have news that cannot possibly wait."

Just then, Loki entered the throne room, stomping to the front impatiently.

"Well brother, this must be important for you to be up before the sun reaches its height."

Thor swallowed the chunk of apple. "Why is everyone obsessed with my sleeping patterns?"

Odin raised his hand to cut off the bickering. "My son, I believe you had news."

Thor pointed a finger while still holding the apple. "Yes news, I have it." He couldn't erase the dopey grin spreading across his face.

Odin leaned forward in his chair. Frigga pressed her thumbs painfully into her palms.

"Well my son, are you waiting for a written invitation? Spit it out."

Thor laughed. "I wish to marry."

Odin chuckled at the announcement. Frigga used all her power to maintain a calm demeanor.

"My son, I do not recall making any arrangements for your betrothal."

Thor knelt in front of his mother and took her hand in his own.

"No arrangements were made, but sometimes love acts swifter than court procedure."

Odin quietly stood up and moved to stand in between his two sons.

"So, are we to know the name of our future daughter-in-law or will you keep that a surprise for the ceremony?"

Loki couldn't help but grin slightly at the AllFather's dripping sarcasm.

"Lorelei."

Frigga and Loki exchanged a glance.

Thor frowned. "I must admit, I was expecting a slightly more positive reaction."

Loki smiled. "Of course, brother. Congratulations. I think we are all in a slight shock at the suddenness of it all."

Thor smiled and grasped Loki's forearms. "Thank you, brother."

"Lorelei will make a fine wife and your children will be the strongest in the nine realms," Odin exclaimed as he clapped Thor on the back.

Frigga made motion to leave. "Well my son, I believe there are many preparations to make. The palace is about to become incredibly busy."

"You are happy for me, aren't you Mother?" Thor looked to Frigga with pleading eyes. She gave Thor a small smile, kissed him gently on the cheek and took her leave.

Soon Thor and Loki stood alone in the throne room.

Thor chuckled nervously. "Is Mother all right? I would have thought she'd be pleased that she will no longer have to worry about me and just look ahead to grandchildren."

Loki smiled gently. "You'll always be her baby boy. Mothers never stop worrying about their children and we have given Mother plenty to worry about over the years."

That seemed to put Thor's mind at ease. Loki continued to stare into his eyes. The mist was swirling less and making his eyes intensely bright. Loki feared that the hex would take hold and become a permanent fixture in his brother's mind if they did not act quickly.

"Loki, I intend on making a more official announcement tonight in front of everyone. When the time comes, can I count on your support?"

Loki took a deep breath and gripped Thor's shoulder. "Of course, brother." Thor smiled and left the throne room triumphantly, leaving Loki to organize the racing thoughts in his mind.

* * *

Annika sat quietly in library. She was finalizing all the plans for the harvest market. It was tedious work that felt out of place in such a grand palace. Annika chuckled to herself as she filled out all the necessary paperwork. There were other worlds that considered Aesir to be demi-gods. Even with demi-gods, there was a social order. Some were the gods of thunder and mischief, and some had to go find more ink for their wells to finish form filling. Annika stood up to go refill her well when an elegant and dangerous figure blocked her way. She froze and locked her eyes onto the witch, while forcing her expression to remain calm. Lorelei smiled and moved gracefully to Annika's papers, flipping through them haphazardly.

"Is this what the great Lady Annika Einarson does with her time? Huddles in the library and fills out paperwork?"

"If Lady Annika desires for the harvest market to run smoothly without conflict, then yes."

Lorelei chuckled darkly under her breath as she took in her surroundings.

"When of course, you're not with the trickster prince, easing his tensions in any depraved way he sees fit."

"Is there a purpose to your visit Lorelei?"

"Actually, I wanted to see you alone."

Annika moved to make sure the table remained between the two women.

"See me about what?"

Lorelei smiled gently. "Just…see you. I still struggle with the notion that you have no magical gifts to bring our darling God of Mischief to his knees." She raised an eyebrow. "You must be really something behind closed doors."

Annika lowered her head and sighed. "Your manipulative tricks won't work on me Lorelei."

Lorelei's eyes burned for a moment before returning to their carefree shine.

"But they already have, my poor little Einarson. I can see the rage you have for me. It's consuming you…"

"…oh, I'm angry with you. I will never forgive you for what you almost did to Fandral and what you are trying to do with Thor. I would love nothing more than to take my dagger and stab it straight through your pretty, little forehead. I still might if you don't get to the point."

Lorelei leaned against the table as her eyes darkened. "My point is, you have no control here. As we speak, Thor is announcing our impending nuptials to the AllFather and soon, you will have to kneel before me and call me your queen."

Annika leaned on the other side of the table, drawing her face to within inches of the sorceress.

"To what end?"

Lorelei drew back up to her full height, staring at Annika like the answer was obvious. "For too long, this world has been ruled by male barbarity. It has led the Asgard through a dense fog of metal and blood. That will end with my reign. I will usher in an era of peace and clarity without the need for mindless violence. With Thor as my consort, I will be a beacon for all the realms and a symbol of peace and prosperity."

Annika smirked. "No."

Lorelei was taken aback by to the lack of response to her speech. "What do you mean, no?"

Annika's eyes narrowed. "This is a simple act of revenge, nothing more."

Lorelei's eyes flashed, but Annika remained still.

"You have been slighted by both princes of Asgard; something that is unusual for a woman of your…talents. Your entire sense of self-worth revolves around your manipulation of men and in the house of Odin, you failed. You only want the throne to have those who disowned you, groveling at your feet in humility."

Lorelei sputtered to respond, but Annika spun around the table and stood within inches of Lorelei's widened eyes.

"Let me tell you something. You may try every little trick you know, to seduce, to kill, and to destroy this royal house, but it is my sworn duty to protect it and everyone within. If it costs me my life I will see to it that no harm will befall the Odinson line and you will not dirty it with your manipulative lies and filth. For every ill you pay this family, I will see you suffer ten-fold for it. I may be a simple "kitchen bumpkin," but I will make you long for the days before our paths crossed and make you spit blood that you ever heard the name Odinson. Remember who my friends are. Do you really think Prince Loki would keep me around all these centuries if I didn't have a…creative mind? You have no idea what I can do to you. Your demise will be slow and agonizing and by my hand. This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

Annika and Lorelei stared at each other for an eternity before Lorelei began to back up slowly. Her face remained hardened as she turned to take her leave.

Once the doors to the library had slammed shut, Annika sighed. She felt like she had been holding her breath for hours. A shimmering in the corner made her smirk.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Loki leaned against one of the bookcases with a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Long enough. Mewling quim…I like that."

Annika waved a hand.

"You can have it."

Loki's expression grew concerned as he watched Annika pace back and forth, her fists clenched to prevent her hands from shaking.

"I won't let her win. If I have to tear her apart with my bare hands, I won't let her win." Annika's voice was hoarse with tension and anger. Loki remained still with his arms folded.

"Anni, it is not solely on you to prevent the fall of Asgard."

"Asgard be damned!"

Loki's eyes widened. It was so rare for Annika to shout and even rarer for her to speak such heresy. Her anger made her snarl.

"I won't let her harm you," she whispered. Loki frowned and quietly pushed himself off the bookshelf. He slowly made his way to Annika until they were a breath apart. He gently tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. Annika pressed herself as tightly to her prince as possible. When they finally parted, needing air, Loki smiled.

"My darling princess, you are so beautiful when you're dangerous."

"She can't have you."

Loki feigned incredulity. "Have me? Am I some sort of prize in a contest?"

Annika giggled. "Yes, you are and I'm going to win you."

Loki ran his fingers up and down Annika's arms. "You know, I don't think I like the idea of being someone's trophy."

Annika bit her lip playfully. She took Loki by the hand and slowly led him to the darkened, abandoned part of the library. Annika gently gripped Loki by the shoulders and forced him into the big arm chair in the centre of the room. She crawled onto his lap and smiling beneath lidded eyes, carefully began to undo the top buttons to her bodice.

Maybe being a trophy wouldn't be such a terrible fate after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. Thank you for sticking with me.  
Mega thanks to Love Fiction 2018 and Anna Becker for their kind words and huge thanks to everyone who has been favouriting and following.  
This chapter contains some M rated stuff within. :)**

Thor looked clunky as he did his best to spin Lorelei around the dance floor. With their impending marriage officially announced, Odin had wasted no time in calling for a celebration. The future King of Asgard had finally found a suitable queen. The festivities had continued long into the night and everyone present seemed to be thoroughly happy and drunk…well, almost everyone.

Loki toyed with his goblet, freezing and thawing the liquid inside out of boredom. Annika kept her face calm, wearing her most diplomatic smile and maintaining small talk with those around her. Her attention was caught by a certain warrior maiden making a scratching sound beside her. Looking over, Annika saw Sif angrily digging her nails into the wooden table, her fingers almost bloodied from the pressure. Annika gently took Sif's hand from the table and held it still, stroking the back of the warrior's hand with her thumb. Sif's shoulders slumped in intoxicated defeat as she leaned on her only female friend for comfort. Annika wrapped her arm around Sif and leaned her cheek on her friend's raven black hair.

"I think you might want to take Asgard's mightiest warrior and put her to bed," Loki whispered in Annika's ear. His voice was just loud enough for the semi-conscious Sif to flash a rude hand gesture at the prince.

"Come on Sif. This place is boring. Let's get out of here." Annika stood up and brought Sif with her. Sif groaned at being moved, but followed her friend easily.

"I'm going to kill that witch," Sif mumbled as Annika removed her armour and slung Sif's legs into her bed.

"Now Sif, that's treasonous talk. You let me worry about the upcoming nuptials." Sif caught Annika's mischievous and sober gaze, making her flash a drunken grin.

"Annika, the brains of the operation," Sif slurred as she settled into bed. Annika smiled and patted Sif's cheek softly before turning to take her leave.

"You have weird taste in men…"

Annika turned back. She thought Sif had fallen asleep.

"…but if you were queen, I'd follow Loki to Hel and back."

Annika laughed softly. "Good night Sif."

* * *

As Annika moved through the darkened halls to her chambers, her mind raced with thoughts she had never considered. It never once occurred to her that she could ascend to royalty. There was no official rule that a prince of Asgard had to marry another royal. It had always been assumed that Loki would be married off as part of a diplomatic pact. If Loki took Annika as his wife, what would Asgard look like with the two of them at the helm? The thought of the nine realms being ruled by the God of Mischief rather than the God of Thunder was an intriguing one. Could it really happen? What if the potion for Thor was too strong? What if he fell in battle? Then Loki would become king and be free to marry whomever he wanted. Could Annika really become a queen? It would solve their Lorelei problem. The potion could be pinned to her and Loki could have her executed.

Suddenly Annika felt panicked. Her eyes were wide and her breathing heavy. She ran the rest of the way to her chambers before running inside and slamming the doors behind her. How could she think such blasphemous thoughts? How could she even imagine the death of her dear friend? And as much as she hated Lorelei, it would be beyond reason to frame an innocent of her crimes.

Tears flowed freely down Annika's cheeks as she cupped her mouth. She was a good person. She was not capable of such treacherous thinking.

"…Anni?" Annika whipped around to find Loki standing before her wearing a rare look of concern. Without hesitation, Annika ran up and wrapped her arms tightly around her prince. Loki hugged back, but quickly let her down to meet her gaze. Annika shook her head, feeling the panic overwhelm her.

"I can't. I can't go through with this. I can't…"

Loki took hold of Annika's arms firmly.

"Anni, slow down. You're not making any sense."

Annika took a deep breath. "I was thinking about Thor and then I started imagining his death and how you would be King and how easy it would be to frame Lorelei and her execution and…and this twisted fantasy actually appealed to me…" Annika broke into sobs again. Loki held her close.

"My darling Annika, I think about Thor's death all the time. There's nothing wrong with you. He brings out the murderous in all of us."

Annika laughed, in spite of herself.

"Loki, what are we going to do? We have to stop this marriage."

Loki chuckled softly. "We will. I have been giving a great deal of thought about this concoction and how to isolate Thor."

Annika looked to her prince expectedly. Loki smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"For your own sanity my love, I'm going to keep this my secret. Just maintain your position with my brother and let me handle the rest. I promise you. Lorelei will not marry Thor."

Annika smiled in relief as if a huge weight had been lifted.

"This sort of thing has always been your forte."

"Yes…the God of Mischief I believe is what they've been calling me."

Annika smiled sheepishly. "You use the term one time and next thing you know, the name spreads like fire and sticks."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so it was you that bestowed on me such a flattering title."

"It's an apt title."

"Really? My brother is the God of Thunder…and I am to be known for all eternity as the God of Mischief?"

"Can you think of a better realm over which to be a God?"

Loki furrowed his brow in frustration. "…I hate you."

Annika giggled and kissed his cheek. "No, you don't."

* * *

Annika stood patiently behind Thor as he held court for the morning in the throne room. One by one, citizens would approach, speak their problems and Thor, with guidance, would provide a solution. Thor rubbed his brow impatiently as two farmers stood before him, arguing over who owned what feeding land. Lorelei sat next to the prince, looking every bit the princess she thought she was.

"Just split the land in half," Thor grumbled. This stunned the two farmers as their ire grew. Annika laid a gentle hand on Thor's arm.

"Your highness, it may be advantageous to seek the original land titles to prove who owns what and then offer the other the opportunity to feed on crown land."

Thor looked up from his hand to Annika and nodded. Annika motioned with her eyes to the two men. Thor silently communicated that he didn't want to speak. Annika smiled and straightened.

"Gentlemen, we will pull the original deeds to the land and make a decision thusly. Please return in two days for our verdict."

The two men bowed low to Thor and left. The prince continued to rest his head in his hand.

"Are you all right Your Highness?"

"These trivialities are giving me a headache. If this is what it is to be a king, I may rethink my position."

Annika laughed gently, but Lorelei's eyes flashed with anger. Just as she opened her moth to comment, the side door burst open and Loki stomped forward with weighted conviction in his feet. Before anyone could acknowledge his presence, he grabbed Annika by the wrist and dragged her into the side room, off the main hall.

"Loki, what in the Hel are you…" Annika's words were cut off with Loki slamming the door shut behind them. She tried to speak, but Loki pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her aggressively. Although caught off guard, Annika eagerly returned Loki's passion and wrapped her arms tightly around her prince. When Annika's skin was well flushed and her lips properly swollen, Loki moved to her neck, leaving tiny bite marks to her collarbone.

"My name," he growled.

"Loki, I…" Annika could barely breathe as Loki reached down and pulled up her dress, greedily grabbing at her bare thigh.

"So they can hear you darling."

Annika's eyes flashed in shock. Loki's fingers quickly found her centre and she gasped as he stroked her voraciously, sending numbing sensations through her limbs. Annika's legs weakened as Loki pressed eager circles onto her clit with his thumb.

Loki brought his head to Annika's ear and teased it with his tongue. His voice was low and gritty.

"Let me hear you, my princess. Let this whole damn palace hear your intoxicating voice."

Annika bit her lip to hold back her cries. Loki pulled back and rubbed his thumb carefully over Annika's lip, coaxing it out from between her teeth. He caught her mouth with his own and felt her relax under the gentle pressure. Annika breathed in sharply at feeling Loki tickling her entrance. At some point in the kiss, he had freed himself. Normally, Annika would be overwhelmed with electric sensation, but this new feeling filled her with apprehension. Loki continued to kiss her reassuringly.

"Anni, I love you…but darling?"

Annika opened her eyes to see the darkened green of her Daemon King.

"…I really need you to scream." With that, Loki thrust himself without ceremony up to the hilt. A shriek escaped Annika's lips as she suddenly found herself stretched uncomfortably around her prince. Loki didn't hesitate as he began to grind rapidly into his brother's advisor. Annika couldn't hide her cries as her body danced on the line between pain and immeasurable pleasure. Her prince's name tumbled from her lips with abandon, bringing a grin to her daemon's face. Loki finished quickly and cruelly removed himself, leaving Annika trembling on her own precipice. With a final kiss, Loki escaped out the door, leaving Annika gasping and disheveled. To her horror, she could not straighten her hair nor smooth out her dress.

Thor and Lorelei watched in surprise as Loki strolled leisurely passed. He pat Thor on the shoulder as he made his way to the exit.

"You can have her back now Brother. I'm done for now."

Lorelei's curious eyes followed the prince as he took his leave.

Annika meekly emerged a few minutes later. Wringing her hands, ashamed of her appearance, she approached Thor quietly.

"Your Highness, may I possibly be excused from the remainder of this morning's proceedings?"

Thor, still stunned by the sounds that had come from the room mere moments before, nodded silently. Annika returned the nod and anxiously left the throne room as quickly as her exhausted legs would allow.

* * *

That evening, Lorelei sat in her rooms, brushing her hair and thinking of the startling events from that morning. She knew not to take it at face value. The trickster was always up to something. Lorelei raised her eyes to her mirror and dropped her brush at the sight of another face staring back at her.

"Is it not improper for a man to be in the bedroom of his brother's fiancée at this time of night?

Loki chuckled. "I would think it improper regardless of the time of day."

Lorelei smiled and stood up to face her intruder.

"That was quite the show you put on for us this morning."

Loki's mouth pulled into a self-satisfied grin as he played with some papers on her table. Lorelei cautiously approached, her robe hanging lazily on her shoulders.

"I would have thought you would treat your 'betrothed' with a little more dignity."

Loki shrugged. "She's a good fuck…nothing more."

Lorelei blinked at the prince's impertinence. She pushed her luck and drew closer.

"I knew you could never love anyone so beneath you. Loki Odinson will only ever be satisfied in the arms of a goddess, not a filthy little peasant."

Loki hummed as he brought Lorelei to him, hugging her waist.

"Of course, there is something to be said for the lower Aesir. They're so eager to please aren't they? So…pliable and naive."

Lorelei couldn't stop her breath from catching as Loki moved her robe off her shoulder with his skilled hands and she moaned softly as he pressed his lips to the dip in her collarbone.

"I don't know if you have noticed," Lorelei breathed, "but I happen to be engaged to your brother."

Loki didn't stop as he moved his lips up to her neck.

"That is a shame. I feel we could be so much more together."

Lorelei gasped as Loki's tongue darted along the marks he had secured on her neck. Her voice left her.

"What are you proposing?"

Loki lifted his head and met Lorelei's darkened eyes with a wicked grin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone. I'm so sorry that it's been so long since my last update. I started working on the sequel to this story and kind of got carried away with it. Then I realized that I should really get my ducks in a row and actually finish this one first. Hope you enjoy it. Big thanks to animexchick, Love Fiction 2018, and LolitaElectra for their kind words on the last chapter. :)**

Annika shifted in her bed. She didn't realize how accustomed she had grown to having another body in her bed until he was no longer there. A dull ache between her thighs reminded her of the events of the day. It was so unlike Loki to leave her unsatisfied and sore. If she was going to be honest with herself, Annika was furious. Loki was forever playing tricks or losing his temper, but Annika always found those episodes easy to forgive. This time, he had humiliated her; intentionally humiliated her. Part of her wanted to demand an explanation, but she knew that if Loki had wanted to explain himself, he would have done so already. _Maybe it was part of his plan?_ Annika pondered the thought that she hoped was the truth. Maybe this was all a bigger part of some ruse to lure Lorelei away from Thor…although she couldn't see how leaving her disheveled in front of the crown prince would help that.

Annika sighed and turned over in her bed again. She decided to let all explanations go and satisfied herself with letting her anger brew contentedly in her belly.

* * *

Loki left Lorelei flushed and panting as he moved to stare into the lit fireplace. He remained silent while Lorelei caught her breath.

"So, Loki the trickster god, fancies himself a King of Asgard?"

Loki smirked. "The prince to which you are currently attached is a brute and a fool. His reign would spell chaos for Asgard and chaos for Asgard is chaos for all nine realms."

"But the only way you could usurp your brother is through attrition."

Loki's grin widened as he pulled a small vial from his coat. "Exactly."

Lorelei's eyes grew wide at the sight of the dark liquid gently lilting back and forth in the sinister container.

"My darling little Annika has taken a distaste to the way you conduct your affairs and has taken it upon herself to end your hold on my brother."

Lorelei rolled her eyes, but continued to listen.

"I have volunteered to aid her in this task by giving her this potion, which will put Thor into a deep, death-like sleep, thereby weakening your grip and breaking the spell you have over the oaf."

Lorelei's eyes narrowed. "Why are you telling me this?"

Loki's chuckle sent shivers down her spine. "Because my love, this vial contains a poison far stronger than Annika will realize. This small amount of liquid will kill Thor within minutes and our lovely little kitchen helper will be convicted of a royal assassination. Only then, when her head is sitting on a pike will I, with heavy heart of course, become heir to the throne with you by my side."

Lorelei considered Loki's words carefully. "Why don't I trust you?"

Loki tucked the vial back into his coat. "Because you have some sense of intelligence. Only an idiot would place their faith in me. This entire story could be one big lie and I could be playing both sides just for a joke…but what if I'm not? What if I'm being completely honest with you? What seems more likely? That I'm in love with a peasant or that I'm about to make the power play of a lifetime?"

Lorelei's laughter was low. "Well…when you put it that way."

* * *

Thor was in his element. He was in the training grounds, watching the progress of the latest batch of military recruits. Annika kept pace and maintained a watchful eye as Thor jumped into the ring to correct a young one's stance and how they held their sword. The new recruits were wide eyed and marveled at Thor's ease around weaponry and fighting. Annika hopped onto the stone wall surrounding the training rings and sat happily, dangling her legs over the edge. She often wondered if Thor resented his royal heritage and wouldn't rather just be another regular soldier. Fighting in the ring was the only time she saw any sort of energy or happiness in her friend.

Feeling the sun warm her face, Annika couldn't help but let her mind wander to the other prince of Asgard. She had not seen Loki in days. She had also noticed Lorelei had been making fewer appearances around the palace. Only at meals, did she see the sorceress on the arm of Thor, often with Loki sitting next to her, speaking in hushed tones. Although Annika kept telling herself that it was all part of the plan, she couldn't shake the embarrassment of her last encounter with her prince and the whispers that had ensued around the grounds ever since. Not wanting to care what the others thought, it still stung to be ignored by the serving staff, only to hear giggling as she walked past. It was well known that if either of the princes were to pull a love and leave maneuver, it would be Thor. Loki had the reputation of being a very gentle and considerate lover. Rumours swirled that Annika must have had something seriously wrong with her for the prince to bolt. Annika heard whispers of everything from she was riddled with disease to her centre was actually a great, fanged monster, waiting to feed on any male that got close enough. That was Annika's personal favourite. Despite the hurt, Annika missed her trickster prince terribly and cursed herself for being so emotionally weak.

Annika's day dreaming was broken with Thor approaching her and leaning against the wall. Thor beamed proudly at his army, but grimaced and sank his head into his hands, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Your highness?" Annika laid a careful hand on the prince's massive shoulder. He waved it away.

"It's all right. I'm a little tired is all."

Annika stubbornly lifted Thor's eyes to hers, holding his cheeks in her hands. The blue swirls were becoming more predominant in Thor's gaze all the time and her healing stones were becoming less and less effective. Nevertheless, Annika reached into her pocket and retrieved two small stones, which she easily ground between her palms into a powder. She gently rubbed the powder into Thor's temples, which produced an instant cooling sensation. Thor sighed as the powder disappeared. The blue swirling in his eyes dissipated and his pain subsided.

"Thank you," he whispered, not wanting to draw attention to the transaction. Annika smiled and patted his arm affectionately.

"You need rest your Highness. We should go inside soon."

Thor smiled and nodded over Annika's shoulder. "As soon as you greet your visitor."

Annika turned around and saw Loki in his leather armor approaching the pair, wearing a deadly serious expression. He didn't stop until he was nearly nose to nose with Annika.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered. Annika calmly nodded and turned to Thor for permission to leave. Thor nodded, but as Loki turned to follow Annika, a huge hand grabbed his arm.

"Be gentle with her brother."

Loki scoffed and tore his arm away.

"Of all the people to tell me to be gentle with women, you are hardly in a position to judge brother."

Thor frowned at Loki's bitter tone, but let him go and watched as Loki followed Annika into a darkened alcove off the main hall.

Annika stood under a small stone arch, waiting for Loki to join her. He entered the darkened corner and towered over her. He pulled the cursed vial out of seemingly thin air and handed it to Annika. Her hands trembled slightly as she put the vial in her pocket with her stones.

"Be sure he drinks the whole thing."

Annika nodded and turned to leave. Loki's grip on her arm prevented her from stepping back into the light. Annika felt her temper surge.

"I'm sorry your Highness, do I have your permission to leave?" Annika's voice dripped with venom, "or has my reputation not seen enough damage?"

Loki let go of Annika's arm. "Anni, I…"

"No, you don't get to pretend that I'm without feeling and that your crude actions mean nothing. You are not allowed to treat me like garbage and think I'll always forgive you."

"Anni, I told you that…"

Annika held up her hand. "Yes, I know. You are keeping your plan to yourself to spare me the worry. Well don't look so concerned. I intend to keep my end of the bargain."

Loki sighed and stroked Annika's cheek softly.

"Thank you. I know I'm filling you with doubt, but your faith in me will not go unrewarded."

Annika backed away until the sun shining through the doorway illuminated her.

"I'm not doing this for you." She turned quickly on her heel and strode confidently away, passing Lorelei as she left. Lorelei scoffed and turned to Loki with a long smile. Loki met her smile with his own grin and the two laughed at their shared secret.

* * *

That evening, Annika ate quietly next to Thor, the vial in her pocket growing heavier with each bite. She knew it had to be tonight. As she finished the last of her bread, Annika looked over and noticed that Thor had not touched a single piece on his plate. He simply sat upright with his eyes closed.

"Your highness, perhaps you should retire for the evening."

Thor ignored Annika's hand on his arm. She rubbed his bicep gently.

"Thor?"

Thor slowly opened his eyes and gave his advisor a weak smile. He nodded and moved to stand from the table. As he pushed his chair back, Thor stumbled and knock a glass over, spilling its amber contents. Lorelei turned from her conversation with Loki and hissed at her fiancée. Annika glared at her as she helped Thor leave the dining hall.

"Don't worry. Everyone will just think you're drunk."

"Oh, good news," Thor chuckled. Annika smiled. She wasn't even aware Thor was capable of sarcasm.

Thor sat on the edge of his bed and shrugged off his tunic. Annika knelt to untie his boots, but a strong hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You're not my servant Annika."

"No, but I'm your advisor and right now I advise that you let me take off your boots so you can rest."

Thor smiled and let Annika get on with her work. The smell radiating from the leather made Annika almost regret her act of kindness.

Once Thor was lying in bed, Annika grabbed a goblet and filled it with cool water from the prepared pitcher. She took a deep breath and looked back. Thor was resting his head against his pillows with his eyes closed. Turning back to the goblet, Annika removed the vial from her pocket. As if ripping off a bandage, Annika quickly removed the stopper and dumped the contents into the water. The dark liquid swirled in the water before turning clear.

"Thor, drink this. You'll feel better."

Thor opened his eyes and calmly took the goblet from Annika, draining its contents in one gulp. It broke Annika's heart how trusting her friend was towards her. She prayed that this would work and be over soon. Annika took the empty goblet and set it back on the table. Thor settled into his thick furs and soon Annika could see his muscles relax and hear his breathing slow.

Annika pulled up a chair and watched Thor sleep.

"Come on Loki," she whispered, "Don't let me down."

After a few minutes of silent observation, Annika felt her eyelids close and her body get heavy with exhaustion.

Suddenly, Annika flashed back to life, feeling guilt wash over her for falling asleep. Rubbing life back into her eyes, Annika was struck by the stillness in the room. It had grown far too quiet. She looked quickly to Thor and realized he was no longer breathing. His skin was turning a sickly, stone grey colour. Annika moved to shake Thor's shoulder and was shocked at its cool and clammy texture.

"Thor." Annika tried to shake the hulking man awake. She called his name over and over to no avail. Tears burned her eyes as panic welled up inside her. What had she done? She sank onto her knees beside the bed and tucked Thor's hair behind his ear and tears spilled over her eyelashes.

"…Thor?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Everyone. Thank you so much for all the kind words and favourites and follows. Big thanks to LolitaElectra, Love Fiction 2018, and Firegirl1994 for their kind words on the last chapter.  
Here's the next chapter coming at you. It's pretty dark so heads up, :)**

The sound of Annika's bare feet hitting the cold stone echoed through the halls. Her lungs threatened to burn out of her chest and her thumping heart deafened Annika to all other sounds. It wasn't long before Annika was standing in front of the door of, despite everything, the only man she could trust. Her clammy fist wrapped on the door.

…nothing.

Annika hit the carved wood with everything she had. Suddenly, the door flew open with an impatient Loki standing before her with a half-undone tunic. Annika's eyes switched between Loki and the sorceress leaning against the bed frame. A thousand thoughts flashed through Annika's mind, all of them murderous. She cursed the tremble in her voice.

"Thor's not breathing," Annika whispered to Loki, "He's gone grey." She swallowed hard as the strangely distant eyes of her friend faded in thought.

"Oh dear, how terrible. I hope the prince is not ill." Lorelei's voice dripped with sarcasm as a long grin spread across her face.

Annika lunged forward with a hiss, but Loki rolled his eyes and caught her before she could make any advance. Annika remained planted as Loki went to a table piled high with papers and open books. He grabbed a spare piece of parchment and hastily scribbled out a list of obscure herbs.

"Do you know where these are kept in the kitchens?"

Annika studied the writing. "Yes, of course, but…"

"…bring me what I require and I may be able to reverse the process."

Annika's hands shook. A single tear hit the paper, leaving a small, discoloured stain.

"Go little princess before your pretty little head ends up on a spike for the murder of a prince."

Annika felt her rage flare up again, but a quiet nod from Loki sent her running down the halls towards the kitchens.

"That poor thing would walk across Surtur's back barefoot for you."

Loki rubbed his eyes. "Can you still feel my brother?"

Lorlelei laughed lightly. "I lost the link not long before your puppy arrived and it wasn't me who broke the connection."

Loki looked to the ceiling and sighed. "Then it is finally finished."

Lorelei moved towards the raven haired prince and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, my darling and now we are free to take the throne and rule Asgard together, just as you have always wanted."

Loki said nothing, but smiled languidly and pulled the sorceress close by her hips. He tilted his head to the side and gently pressed his lips to Lorelei's ear.

Heavy and uncertain footsteps presented themselves in the doorway, making Lorelei gasp and Loki smile. He chuckled lowly.

"Did you really think I would kill my own brother to put someone like _you_ on the throne?" Loki stood to his full height and enjoyed the look of shock and outrage on Lorelei's features. He turned to his brother, who was still standing in the doorway, looking more than a little confused.

"Please Thor, come in a rest."

Thor sat in a nearby chair, shaking the cobwebs from his mind.

"Loki, what is happening?"

"Many things Brother, but at the moment, we are deciding what to do with this harlot." Loki turned back to Lorelei who was now colourless and trembling.

"You…you can't hurt me. I am still in your father's good graces."

"Oh, but who is the AllFather going to believe? A witch or his own blood?"

Loki walked forward, backing Lorelei to the wall.

"You can't kill me," she whispered.

Loki threw his head back and laughed. "I have no intention of killing you, as pleasurable as that would be. However, I hear there are many from other realms looking to right the chaos created by the fabled sorceress and they might not be as compassionate. Nornheim for example, I hear is just dying to get their hands on you."

Lorelei steadied her breath and laughed nervously. "Any move against me will be yours to regret."

Loki grinned. "I really don't think so."

"No?" Lorelei smirked, "Do you think Thor was the only person in this palace with whom I had a connection?"

Loki raised an eyebrow, desperately trying to hide his curiousity.

Lorelei closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. "Mmm…I feel her dying as we speak."

While Thor sat still clouded, Loki felt his ire erupt and his hand shot out to take Lorelei by the throat. She wheezed as his fingers squeezed on her delicate neck.

"Take my life and I take hers with me all the sooner."

Loki's eyes flashed red. "If one hair on Annika's head is harmed, death will be a welcome relief to you."

Lorelei's laughter was broken by sputtered coughing, "I promised I wouldn't hurt your little peasant."

"Thor, fetch the guards."

Thor, feeling much more sensible left the chambers in a sprint.

* * *

Annika paused for breath before entering the kitchen. With a last inhale, she pushed the door open, but the sight that greeted her robbed her of all air in her lungs.

"She's back," Freya had collapsed on the floor, sobs choking her voice. Annika ran to her mother and fell to the floor next to her.

"Mother, it's going to be all right. Please…"

Freya looked to Annika. Her eyes were completely engulfed with green mist, making Annika gasp. Annika held Freya's face in her hands.

"Mother, please. Focus on me. It's going to be all right. This is all an illusion. Focus on me."

Annika stared into Freya's eyes, hoping to convey as much love and warmth to her as possible.

She didn't see Freya's hand slide across the floor.  
She didn't see the knife.  
She didn't see Freya's grip on the handle.

With a single, smooth move, Freya lifted the kitchen knife and thrust it cleanly into her own throat.

Annika screamed as she desperately tried to put pressure on the wound. Blood pooled through Annika's fingers. Her eyes burned with acidic tears, praying that someone would come to the rescue.

"Please…please…" Annika pleaded. As the colour drained from Freya, the green mist also took its leave. Freya looked up at Annika with quiet confusion as her breath began to gurgle.

"…Anni?"

Annika choked on her sobs as her mother joined her father without another word. She held Freya tightly to her chest as tears fell freely and blood soaked through her dress.

Then, they stopped. The tears stopped and a burning, all consuming fire filled Annika. She gently guided Freya back to the floor and collected the knife that took her. Concealing it in her sleeve, Annika tensed and moved through the kitchen door in silence.

* * *

"Quit playing the pronoun game and tell me with whom you are connected," Loki's voice rose as he maintained his grip on Lorelei's throat. She coughed out her laughter.

"You tiny fool. I had no idea it would be so easy to get under the skin of the God of Mischief."

Loki tightened his grip. Lorelei's eyes began to water.

"It would be nothing but a joy to snap your treacherous little neck right now."

"And all the court will see is the act of a jealous little brother…how pathetic."

Loki's ire was quelled by Lorelei's scream. He followed her eyes to the doorway and saw his princess standing, drenched in dried blood, holding her dagger. Loki immediately let go of the sorceress and approached Annika.

"Anni…what happened?"

Annika moved past the prince as if he were invisible. Her eyes never wavered from Lorelei.

"You killed my mother."

Lorelei laughed as she rubbed her throat.

"You must be mistaken. I have been with his highness all evening."

"You killed me mother," Annika's voice was so steady, even Loki felt unease towards his friend, "And now, I'm going to kill you."

Lorelei waved her sleeves away from her arms.

Oh, I don't think so sweetheart." A blast of green energy erupted from Lorelei's fingers, but Annika dodged it easily. Loki lifted his hands.

"Enough. Anni, if Lorelei has done as you claim, she will stand trial for her crimes."

Annika ignored his pleas. She ran at Lorelei with all her remaining strength and slashed wildly at the witch.

Lorelei continued to throw blasts of energy towards Annika, but each was met with a delicate blue shimmer, dissolving to nothing. Annika's eyes quickly darted to Loki who was quietly moving his fingers back and forth, protecting her with his own shields. With renewed vigor, Annika threw her dagger into her other hand and with her now free fist, punched Lorelei square in the face. She felt a satisfying crunch of bones as Lorelei's nose caved against Annika's knuckles. The blow was a surprise to the witch, who fell against the wall, cradling her newly shattered face. As Annika flipped her dagger to prepare for a further strike, Lorelei produced a knife of her own and plunged it into Annika's shoulder. The pain opened Annika's hand and her dagger fell to the floor with a metallic clunk. Blood seeped from the wound and snaked its way around Annika's arm as she fell to the floor. Lorelei kicked the dagger to the corner.

Lorelei pinned Annika to the floor, twisting the embedded knife and making Annika cry out in pain.

"You little worm. Did you ever think for one moment you could exist among the gods? You're nothing. You have always been nothing. Not even Valhalla will bother with you. You will rot away to oblivion and no one will even remember your name ten minutes after your gone." Lorelei spat her words with biting venom, all the while pushing her knife deeper.

She didn't see Annika's hand slide across the floor.  
She didn't see the knife.  
She didn't see Annika's grip on the handle.

With one last pang of effort, Annika cried out and thrust the knife that killed her mother into Lorelei's throat. The witch's eyes went blank and then a slow curdle of blood dripped from her lips, adding to the cacophony of blood stains on Annika's dress. She died without another word spoken. Annika threw the body off her and watched as the knife in her shoulder dissolved into dust.

Loki cautiously approached Annika and knelt down beside her, for once in his life finding himself without words. A cracked sob brought him back into focus.

"Loki," she whispered, "My mother…my mother…"

Loki said nothing but brought Annika close to his chest, feeling the blood begin to stain his own garments. There were no words of comfort. There were no flowers he could make to shelter her pain. He simply held her and let the tears fall until he heard a troop of footsteps approach his chambers.

When he looked up, Loki saw his brother with the late as usual guards, along with his mother and father. Frigga gasped and covered her mouth at the bloodbath. Odin appeared guarded, but his eyes moved about the scene hesitantly. Loki gently coaxed Annika to stand.

Despite the carnage, Odin's voice held firm.

"Guards take Miss Einarson to the healing rooms…and then to the prisoner cells."

Annika's eyes flashed to Loki, then to Odin and Frigga.

"She killed my mother. AllFather, she killed my mother!" Annika struggled as the guards claimed her arms.

"Loki," she begged, "please…her body is still in the kitchens." Annika sobbed unapologetically.

Frigga's voice was sympathetic. "Annika, your mother's body has been recovered. We will oversee the arrangements."

The room began to spin. Annika suddenly felt incredibly heavy. Her eyes closed and she slid to the floor. A heavily armoured guard picked her up and carried her away.

Odin gestured for all to depart.

"My sons, come with me. I believe we have much to discuss before the morning."

Loki took a deep breath and followed his family, but not before turning coolly to one of the soldiers.

"Clean up this mess."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Everyone. Thank you for the favourites and reviews.  
Here's the next chapter coming at you.**

Annika huddled in the corner of her cell, naked and freezing. Having been sewn back together in the healing rooms, the soldiers took her to the prison. There, they had stripped her and hosed her down with intentionally icy water, cleansing her of any parasites that would infest such a lowly commoner. Now she found herself curled up against the far wall of her cell, her arms wrapped around her for modesty and warmth.

News of her demise because of a simple lover's rage had spread quickly and the wardens seemed to delight in the fact that the girl who thought she was above it all was now as low and filthy as the rest of them.

Annika heard none of their jeers as they gawked at her like a zoo animal. All she could hear were her mother's final breaths, repeating themselves in her mind like a morbid mantra. Silent tears began to fall when a loud voice broke her morose.

"Get away from her you animals!"

The golden field fell away and a heavily armored soldier stepped into the stone chamber. Despite the metal gauntlet, his touch was gentle.

"Annika, it's me…Jens."

Annika looked up with blurred eyes to see Jens holding a brown tunic and leggings he had taken from her room. Blocking the view as much as possible, Jens helped Annika dress. He had also brought a blanket, which he quickly wrapped around her as she sank back to the floor.

"She killed Mother Jens…she killed her in front of me."

Jens nodded. "Freya was happy before she died Annika. She never would have taken her own life. I would have done the same as you."

Annika managed a small smile in thanks to her friend.

"What will happen now?"

Jens shifted. "You are to stand before the AllFather in the morning. If you are found guilty, you will be…executed."

Annika scoffed. "I'm guilty as Hel."

"You don't belong here Annika. You are no criminal. Do you not hold favour with the princes? Surely Prince Loki can speak on your behalf. You two have been inseparable since childhood."

Annika stood and began to pace. "Up until recently, I have been an upstanding citizen of Asgard…"

Jens smirked. "No friend of Prince Loki can make that claim."

Annika playfully rolled her eyes. "You fill the cauldrons with bats one time…"

Jens chuckled. The pair fell to an uneasy silence as the weight of what was about to happen descended.

"I'm so sorry Annika."

Annika forced a smile. "In spending a lifetime in servitude to the Asgard crown, my life was never really mine anyway. It has always been the AllFather's to do with as he pleases and tomorrow, if he chooses to end it, that will also be his right as king."

Jens nodded grimly. "I should leave you to rest. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

Annika nodded her thanks and Jens turned to leave.

"Jens..."

Jens paused as the golden barrier lifted and turned back.

"Just because Odin holds my life in his hands, doesn't mean I can't give him a little trouble for it," she said with a wink. Jens smiled broadly and took his leave.

* * *

"Loki stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Thor was leaning against a column in the throne room, awaiting the arrival of Odin and Frigga.

"You should be nervous Brother. Your advisor's life hangs in the balance. I fear that any attempt at swaying Father away from capital punishment will be fruitless."

Thor approached and put a heavy hand on his brother's shoulder. "Loki the law is clear. You witnessed the crime yourself. I'm fond of Annika as well, but we cannot deny what she did."

Loki threw Thor off his shoulder. "She did it to save you, you fool."

"She did it as an act of revenge."

Loki was about to argue with the doors swung open and Odin with Frigga entered. Odin looked solemn as he took his place on the throne. Frigga looked weary as if she had not slept.

Odin waved to Thor. "My son, your presence is not needed. You are to attend to the main hall where they are beginning work on your coronation. Go and oversee the arrangements."

Thor nodded and made a swift departure. Loki scoffed. Frigga shot him an imploring look. He stood down. Loki knew that any attitude on his part would only make things worse for Annika.

Odin waved towards the guards. "You may show the prisoner in."

The heavy doors at the front of the throne room creaked open and five heavy soldiers escorted Annika inside, leading her with thick chains. If the situation weren't so dire, Loki would have been amused by the overuse of restraint used to hold back the seemingly tiny woman. They paused in front of the royal family, Frigga on one side of the throne and Loki on the other.

"AllFather I…"

"Kneel Girl!" The guard yanked on the chain, pulling Annika painfully to her knees. Loki made a move towards the guard, but Odin raised a hand, blocking his approach.

"That will not be necessary."

The guard nodded and Annika slowly pushed herself off the floor.

"Annika Einarson you stand before your king charged with murder of a fellow Asgardian. How do you plead?"

"Guilty AllFather."

"Do you understand that the punishment for such a crime is death by decapitation?"

"Yes AllFather."

"Have you anything to say?"

Annika paused a moment, steadying her heart before speaking.

"AllFather, when I became advisor to Prince Thor, you had me swear an oath to Asgard. Since that day I have worked tirelessly for this kingdom and its people. When Lorelei took hold of the prince's mind, I took it upon myself to carry out my oath and break the curse she held. As recompense for her defeat, Lorelei took the life of my mother…" Annika's voice began to shake.

"…and you in return took a life for a life."

"If I had not killed Lorelei, she would be standing where I am now, charged with conspiracy against the throne and she would have been executed. The result is the same."

Odin leaned forward. "It was not your decision to make."

"She killed my mother!"

"That has yet to be proven."

Annika's voice trembled with rage and grief. "When I pulled Fandral from the balcony ledge, there was no question that Lorelei had taken his mind. Everyone accepted that as fact. My mother suffered the same fate, but I could not reach her in time. Now I'm being accused of lies even though there is a precedent. Why? Because Fandral is a lord and my mother was just a poor kitchen helper?"

Odin held up his hand. "That's enough…"

"Is it because no matter how hard we work for the Crown, my family will never be more than simple peasants to the court?"

"I said enough!" Odin bellowed. Even Loki winced. Annika maintained her glare on Odin, her rage boiling over.

Odin paused and his calm washed over his features once again. "What would you have me do Miss Einarson? Do you wish to be spared simply because you share the favour and bed of my son?"

The words cut Annika deeply. Loki's fists clenched at his side so tightly, his nails broke the skin of his palms. Annika smiled incredulously.

"How dare you. How dare you think that I would be so low as to use my relationship with your son for political gain. You know me better than that AllFather. Kill me. I don't care. What I did, I would do a thousand times over. But I will not meet the axe until my mother has justice. I want Lorelei acknowledged as the murderer of Freya Erikson. I want it in the official record that Lorelei killed my mother and so I killed her. Grant me that, and I will dance to the chopping block."

The AllFather paused, but made no indication he was even considering the advisor's bargain. Finally, after a suffocating silence, he stood to deliver his final verdict.

"Annika Einarson, you are found guilty of murder and are to be executed by decapitation. However, your execution is to be delayed for one week while an autopsy is conducted on Freya Erikson. If traces of Lorelei's seidr are found within the body, the murder of Freya Erikson by Lorelei of Asgard will be officially noted in the records." With a thud of his spear, sentence was passed and Annika was led back from whence she came and back to the prison cells.

* * *

The days passed seamlessly for Annika. She wasn't allowed out of her cell with the others as there was a fear she would be assaulted or worse. The prisoners and the soldiers guarding them felt Annika was nothing more than a common whore, sleeping her way into the favour of the royal family. She winced at their sniggers and whispers. As the prisoners slept, Annika's thoughts drifted. She thought of Ori, her most constant friend. He was an old horse now, but she still hoped that someone was looking after him in her absence. Would he meet a similar fate to hers after she was gone? Annika couldn't imagine anyone would want him, but the thought still made her ill. Finally, her mind wandered to where it so often took comfort, in the images of her prince. As angry as she was that her mother was gone, Annika's heart truly ached that she was to be separated from her best friend. She worried for Loki. She prayed through her tears.

"Forgive me Loki."

"Darling, there is nothing to forgive."

Annika's face shot up to see Loki standing before her in her cell. She leapt to her feet, but quickly realized it was an illusion, so maintained a respectful distance.

Loki looked about the barren room.

"Where are the books and blankets I had sent here?"

Annika laughed at her friend's innocence.

"Do you really think they would allow such things to come to me? I'm sure you'll find them in the guards' quarters, divided up."

Loki snarled. Annika smiled.

"Thank you for thinking of me."

Loki rubbed his forehead. "I can't stop thinking of you. Annika, I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

Annika wished that she could comfort her prince. "Loki, none of this is your doing."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, some of it is, but I'm here because of my actions and for that I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Annika searched the face of her friend. She had never seen him so troubled. His features trembled as tears fell from his eyes.

"Loki, what are you not telling me?"

The prince took a deep, shuddering breath. "They completed the autopsy of your mother. There were no seidr traces. Lorelei was incredibly thorough in her execution."

Annika wanted to scream. She wanted to tear her hair out and curse the gods, but her energy was zapped out of her.

"So, my mother's death is to be ruled a suicide? Do I understand this correctly?"

Loki nodded slowly. "Annika, my love, I'm so sorry."

Annika waved her hand. "I don't have time for apologies Loki. It seems I have time for very little," she scoffed.

"What can I do?"

Annika thought for a moment. "Bring me the green dress. The one you gave me that night by the tower tree."

"Of course, but why?"

Annika stood as tall as she could, feigning courage. "I want my last moments to be remembering the happy times we had together and that night was the happiest."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "An odd time to be sentimental."

Annika giggled softly. "Well, if I can't be sentimental before losing my head, when can I?"

Loki smiled sadly. "Annika, I will never stop loving you…never."

"Now who's being sentimental?"

Loki's illusion disappeared, leaving Annika to her thoughts and memories.

* * *

Annika was unaware of time passing until a guard banged noisily on the wall of her room. The shield fell away and a green mass of fabric was thrown at her face. Annika held the delicate dress and smiled as her fingers traced the patterns in the green bodice.

"Einarson," the guard grumbled. Annika glanced up.

"It's time."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Everyone. Thank you so much for the follows and favourites. I hope you're still enjoying the story. Big thanks to Homicidedetective, Sweet Petit, Love Fiction 2018, and Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi for their kind reviews. It really means a lot to me (I know I say that on every chapter, but it's true)**  
 **Anyhoo...here's the next chapter coming at you. FLUFF WARNING**

It was time. Annika smoothed the soft fabric over her frame. With a deep breath, she stepped out of her cell to join the guard. He roughly slapped the handcuffs and chains onto her wrists and ankles before shoving her down the hallway.

"Do you really think these are necessary? Even if I did try and escape, where would I go?"

The guard said nothing, but tugged harder on the chain, causing Annika to stumble. Annika straightened and continued the long journey in silence. The closer they got to the courtyard entrance, the more Annika's hands began to tremble. She hummed the song she used to sing to Freya to settle her nerves. Just as they reached the large, golden doors, Annika was suddenly struck by the quiet. Where was the roar of the crowd demanding her head? Despite the idea that Asgard was the hub of civilization, there was nothing the masses loved more than a public execution, mostly because they were so rare. Perhaps the AllFather had been merciful and had at least spared Annika the indignity and being murdered in public.

Annika summoned all her courage as the guard pushed the doors open. She stepped through into moonlight. Again, Annika furrowed her brow in confusion. Executions never took place at night. They were always at daybreak.

"Are we early to get a good seat?" Annika asked.

The guard again said nothing, but harshly led Annika down the steps and along the green. They were headed to the stables. Annika's breath stuck in her throat as her heart began to pound in her ears. Were the soldiers to submit her to a fate worse than death before her actual death? Annika began to pull back on the chains.

"No…let me go!" Annika struggled, but the guard had leverage and continued to pull Annika into the stables.

"Ori!" Annika cried out to her horse, her final ally. Ori stamped his feet and shook his head in anger. Annika screamed and kicked and punched whatever solid form she could hit.

"Silence Einarson!" The guard threw Annika into a pile of hay. Annika immediately stood and prepared to fight back with everything she had.

The guard's shoulders fell as he turned away. Annika relaxed her muscles ever so slightly at the soldier's stance.

"In all my centuries by the AllFather's side, I have never disobeyed him…until tonight."

Annika scoffed. "What do you want? A medal?"

The guard turned back towards Annika and a shimmer surrounded him as the façade melted. Annika gasped.

"AllMother? What are you doing? What's happening?"

Frigga smiled softly. "Ori is saddled and ready."

"I…I don't understand."

"Annika, I have always thought you to be the cleverest member of the court. Don't make me change my opinion."

"If I escape, I'll be caught."

"We don't have time for doubt. Ride Annika. Ride to the tower." Frigga led Ori out of his stall and handed Annika the reins. She quickly mounted the horse. Frigga put her hands gently on both Ori and Annika and whispered words in Old Aesir. When Frigga opened her eyes again they were imploring to Annika.

"Go."

Without another hesitation, Annika clicked her tongue and Ori flew out of the stable and out the gates into the night.

Ori galloped with every ounce of energy, his breathing heavy, salty sweat forming around his joints. Annika was terrified, but guided Ori to the only tower she could think of.

It wasn't long before they had reached the clearing. Annika quickly dismounted and led Ori to the water for a much-deserved rest. She stroked his side and rested her head on his shoulder, listening to his breath dance with his heartbeat.

"Thank you, my friend," she whispered. Annika took in her surroundings. She suddenly felt incredibly stupid for riding to her tree tower. Of course, Frigga didn't mean here. She must have meant the tower of an ally where she might seek sanctuary until a solution could be reached back home. Why would Frigga send her to a tree? Annika shook her head and tried to form a plan. She picked up random twigs and threw them mindlessly into the darkened trees.

The crunching of leaves broke Annika's train of thought. Uselessly, she grabbed a slightly bigger twig and prepared to fight off the intruder. A pair of green eyes pierced the darkness as a tall figure circled round the tower tree.

"Exactly what daemons do you hope to slay with that stick Anni?"

The stick pinged off Loki's head with a quiet thud.

"Ow."

"Just checking," Annika murmured with wide eyes. She approached Loki slowly, still not quite believing her senses. When they were mere inches apart, Loki closed the distance and lifted Annika off the ground and into his arms. The pair held onto each other as if the other was the only thing holding them to the ground. Both let their tears fall freely.

* * *

Not long after, Loki sat against the tower tree with Annika curled up in his arms. Annika drifted in and out of sleep with Loki keeping his cloak wrapped tightly around the pair of them to stave off the cold. To avoid detection, a fire was out of the question.

"Loki?"

Loki drew slow circles with his thumb against Annika's thigh and hummed his acknowledgement.

"Why did your mother help me escape?"

Loki chuckled softly. "Let's just say that deep down, my mother is a hopeless romantic."

Annika giggled sleepily and nuzzled against Loki's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I punched her."

Loki laughed and kissed Annika's hair.

"Anni?"

Annika looked up at Loki with her softened blue eyes and smiled sleepily. Loki's voice was barely a whisper.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Annika lifted herself up and turned more fully towards Loki, straddling his lap to meet his gaze directly.

"Forgive you for what?"

Loki looked heartbroken. "For everything: for your mother, for your situation now, for ever making you doubt how I feel about you…" Annika held her finger to Loki's lips.

"My mother was killed by Lorelei and Lorelei alone. My current predicament is a direct result of my crimes. It's nothing to do with you. And as for my feelings towards you…" Annika leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly to Loki's who answered with gentle enthusiasm.

"…it is you who should never doubt me."

Loki kissed Annika again with a sudden urgency. He grabbed the back of her bodice and brought her against his chest while she tightened her fists in his hair, making Loki growl happily. Annika pulled away just far enough to allow her lips to dance across those of her prince.

"I'm always on your side."

Annika's lips traced along Loki's jaw to his neck, where she continued to kiss and bite the pale flesh. She smiled as Loki's breath hitched.

"We cannot stay."

Annika moved her hand to rest just above Loki's belt. "We can stay long enough."

Loki did not protest as he felt the buckle on his pants being loosened. He closed his eyes and moaned softly as Annika undid his belt and slid her hand inside. Her eyes lit up playfully watching Loki sigh and lick his lips at each motion of her fingers. She caressed him carefully, smiling as he twitched in her hand. Annika moved her hand up and down at an agonizingly slow pace, squeezing gently as she did so.

Loki's voice was rough. "Annika…"

Annika giggled, releasing Loki from his leathered prison. "That's Lady Annika to you."

Loki's eyes snapped open and with a grin of his own, he lifted Annika by her hips and thrust himself into her. Annika threw her head back and sighed, the feeling of being filled by her daemon prince almost more than she could bear. With darkened eyes, Annika continued the torture of her prince by slowly grinding her hips against his, using her weight to hold him in place, thereby controlling the speed herself.

"Annika…"

Annika dropped her lips to Loki's neck and began nipping at his racing pulse. "Yes my love?"

"…don't make me beg…"

Annika's laugh was low as she squeezed herself around her prince, delighting in his desperate moans. She moved to his ear and pressed her lips to the shell as she whispered.

"Oh my darling, I'm going to make you beg. I want you to be a quivering mess beneath me. I want my name to burn your throat as you beg me for release."

A new flood of aching want washed over Loki as he arched into his tormentor. "You dare to try the God of Mischief at his own game?"

Annika sat back up and smiled, biting her lip. She ground her hips deeply into Loki's lap. She didn't see that Loki's hand had snaked beneath her skirt. Annika gasped in surprise as she felt Loki's fingers rubbing light circles against her clit.

"That's cheating."

Loki grinned as he leaned forward and bucked his hips, pushing himself deeper into his princess.

"All is fair in love and war my Lady."

Annika felt herself begin to contract around Loki's length, eliciting sighs of pleasure from both parties.

"And which is this Your Highness?"

Loki hummed at the official title. Annika lifted herself up just enough to allow Loki to match her thrusting movements. He was hitting places within her that were making Annika numb and see stars. As Annika's moans became cries, Loki sealed his mouth over hers, silencing her approach. Soon Loki lost all restraint and let go of Annika's lips, thrusting furiously into her, not able to wait a moment longer. Annika arched into Loki as both came, calling for each other in the darkness.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Loki asked. Annika nodded, but her stomach was doing somersaults. As little as she felt prepared for facing the executioner's axe, she felt even less prepared to face exile on a frozen rock.

"Will this work?"

Loki smiled as he took Annika in his arms. "Only one way to find out."

In a flash, Loki and Annika disappeared from their clearing and landed harshly onto the frozen ground of Jotunheim. Annika steadied herself against Loki's arms, fighting to keep a fresh wave of nausea at bay. She looked about and found that Loki had brought them to the centre of the Jotun city ruins. A group of five soldiers approached the pair cautiously. Annika began to shiver, but a quick wave of Loki's hand filled her with familiar warmth.

The tallest soldier stepped forward.

"Go home Asgard. You are not welcome here."

"I wish an audience with King Laufey." Loki's voice was calm, yet commended attention. The blue guard was not convinced.

"Why would the King wish to listen to a Prince?"

"I have come to offer the King that which he desires most in the Nine Realms."

The soldier stood in skeptical silence. On the one hand, this was Loki, a well-known Asgardian trickster. On the other hand, it would be his head is Laufey found that he had been denied something important.

"Follow me."

Annika fearful eyes darted to Loki, but she followed dutifully behind as the pair were led deep into the ruins. Soon they reached two large columns with a stone throne in between. Upon the bench sat a large frost giant, the largest Annika had ever seen. His ruby eyes bore straight through her, a gaze stern enough to make the strongest man tremble, but Loki stood firm and confident.

When Laufey spoke, Annika could feel the ground shake.

"You wish to barter Asgard?"

"I come with a proposal."

Laufey chuckle was low and almost inaudible.

"Nothing is free Asgard. What do you want from us?"

Loki nodded and smiled. "I wish protection for this citizen of Asgard. No one will know she is here. All I request is that you keep her presence a secret and you keep her life intact."

Laufey's brow knitted as Annika's eyes widened. There was no way the frost giants would agree to this.

"And what do you offer in exchange for caring for your plaything?"

Loki smiled. "Your casket."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Everyone. I'm so sorry it's taking so long to update this story. As you can tell by now, we're into the first movie, but I'm not going to touch too much on it unless necessary.  
This chapter is also exposition hell, so head's up on that. Major thanks to Love Fiction 2018 and Fin-Fish Jun-Teshi for your kind words on the last chapter and to all the people favouriting, following, and reading this story. I'm so glad people are still following along. :)**

Laufey listened quietly as Loki explained how it was within his power to grant access to a small band of frost giants and allow them to enter the vault in the Asgard palace. Annika kept her head bowed, waiting for the inevitable rejection. The chamber fell silent. Finally, Laufey stood up. Annika felt truly overwhelmed by his stature.

"We will accept your bargain."

Annika didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she heard Laufey speak. Even Loki exhaled in relief.

One of the smaller, thinner giants stepped forward. "No, your highness. It might be a trick."

Laufey grinned, sending a shock of ice through Annika's spine. "If you think it a deception Bellos, then perhaps you would like to lead your warriors into the vault yourself."

Bellos sneered with scheming in his eyes. "With pleasure your highness."

"Then it is settled," Laufey gestured to a pair of sentries on his left, "show our new acquisition to her chambers."

* * *

The two soldiers pushed at Annika with their shields, urging her to move forward. Her eyes darted back to Loki who nodded solemnly, but his eyes glistened with playfulness. _That man is in his element._ Annika yielded and allowed herself to be manhandled to what she could only assume was once a wing of living quarters. She was shoved into a simple room, encased in thick, multi-faceted ice. Under better circumstances, Annika might have considered it beautiful, but right now, it was just another cell. The moment the sentries were gone, Annika crumbled to her knees and wept. A hand gently reached out to wipe away her tears.

"My love, you must be strong."

Annika shuddered as she met Loki's gaze. "I can't. Too much has happened."

Loki leaned forward and kissed Annika's hair. Her voice trembled in fear and exhaustion.

"Loki…please don't leave me here."

Loki's heart ached seeing the strongest being he ever knew in Asgard broken and torn apart. He gently took Annika by the elbows and helped her to her feet.

"Please my darling, please trust me, just one more time."

Annika straightened and took a deep breath. She nodded slowly and choked back her tears. Loki once more pressed his lips to her hair.

"That's my girl." Loki reached into his coat and took out a small, amber pendent. He slid his hands behind Annika's neck and fastened it so that it fell softly below her throat. Before Annika could ask about it, Loki covered the gem with his hand and whispered soft words of Old Aesir. A warm sensation flooded Annika as the stone began to glow. Annika held the stone in her fingers, turning it back and forth, admiring its light. She looked to Loki questioningly. He smiled.

"This pendent will keep you warm. It will also let you know that I am with you. So long as I'm alive, the light in this necklace will continue to shine."

Annika gave a small smile. "Thank you Loki." She leaned up and kissed her prince. Their kiss was chaste, but long. Annika hugged herself to Loki's chest.

"I'm frightened."

Loki held her tightly. "I know, but don't worry. While there is breath in my body, you will never come to harm."

"How can you be sure?"

Loki smiled and undid the top buttons of his tunic to reveal a similar pendent to that of Annika's. It glowed happily within his fine, but dark chest hair. Annika touched it lightly and grinned.

"I'll be long dead before that light goes out."

Loki chuckled. "That's the spirit," he smirked. His lips tightened with regret. "It's time for me to leave. I must be back before sun rise."

Annika scowled. "Why?"

Loki moved to the chamber exit, but paused at the question. "Apparently, Thor's advisor is being executed and I really cannot miss it." With that thought, her prince took his leave and Annika found herself in the cold silence of Jotunheim, alone.

* * *

Loki knew it was an illusion, albeit a very good and solid illusion. He knew it was not his Annika being led to the executioner's block. He knew it was not for her that the man in the white cloak was uttering last prayers. He knew that it was not her neck being stretched out on the notched wood. It was not her eyes that closed in resignation, but when the executioner's axe fell and that beautiful head tumbled from its shoulders, the crowd cheered and Loki ran to the stables to vomit uncontrollably. A velvety muzzle nosed him in the shoulder.

"It's all right Ori. I'm fine."

Ori looked to Sleipnir who shook his head in restlessness. Loki stood up and straightened his armor. Both horses stared at him in judgement.

"Don't look at me like that. She's safe and right now that's all that matters."

The horses continued to stare.

"Jotunheim is the best place for her. I told you, she's safe."

The horses didn't move their eyes.

"What? Would you rather it was her on the block than my illusion?"

The horses stared and Loki sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll get her back…I have to get her back."

Ori nodded in agreement.

* * *

Annika stared at the pile of clothes that had been delivered to her room. As an act of charity, Laufey had instructed a couple of servants to raid their recent dead prisoners for any article of clothing that might keep the Asgardian alive a while longer. Annika rested her head on her chin as she examined the bloodied furs and leathers. Determined to make the best of her situation, Annika turned each item over in her hands and finally sorted out the clothing into pants, tunics, and coats.

"No need to be fashionable I suppose," Annika muttered to herself. As she tried on a large fur coat, she was reminded of the night in her chambers after her first battle with Lorelei. It felt like a lifetime ago when all she cared about was her friendship with Loki. Annika shook the sentiment from her head and almost fell over at the sight of the large, female frost giant that now stood in her doorway.

"Forgive me little one. I didn't mean to startle you." The female's voice was low, but still held a distinct feminine quality to it. There was a huskiness that suggested many years of shouting battlefield orders. Annika reached into her coat and tightened her grip around her pendent.

"My name is Farbauti. I am the wife of Laufey."

Annika bowed her head. "Yes, I know your Highness. I have read extensively of the exploits of you and your husband."

Farbauti smiled and Annika hoped it was a kind smile, but the scars made it difficult to tell.

"I hear rumours that the man you arrived with was Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard."

"The rumours are true your Highness."

Annika frowned as the Jotun queen took a stabilizing breath.

"Tell me, do you know the prince well?"

"…Yes, your Highness. Why do you ask?"

Farbauti's smile grew to a terrifying width. "I'm his mother."

Annika froze and forgot her protocol. "I'm sorry, what?"

The queen chuckled. "Loki is my son."

Annika's voice was barely audible. "Yeah…yeah that's what I thought you said." Her eyes were still wide.

Despite their ruby sheen, the queen's eyes were warm and delighted. "Come, my child. I believe there is much that needs explanation."

Farbauti led Annika outside to walk among the ruins. As they walked, Farbauti told Annika of the last great war between the Laufey and Odin. She explained to Annika that Loki was born much smaller than any frost giant previous. It was an act of preservation that any child born a runt would be immediately killed and disposed. A tear fell on Farbauti's cheek as she recounted how Laufey had pitied her and the child and had hidden him in the temple until the final battle was finished.

"When I returned for our child, he was gone. It was only later that I discovered Odin had taken him to Asgard."

Annika couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So…Loki is a Jotun prince? He is the offspring of Laufey?"

Farbauti nodded. "He could never ascend the throne here. His stature would be deemed unfit for royalty. In all reality, being stolen away from Odin allowed Loki to live. To remain here would have meant eventual death."

Annika couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of Loki being a runt. In Asgard, he was considered taller than average.

"So, what do you want to know from me?"

Farbauti smiled as a tear froze to her cheek.

"I want to know everything. I wish for you to tell me everything there is to know about my son."

Annika nodded slowly, still trying to comprehend all that she had just heard. She patted her necklace gently.

"In return for information, may I ask something of you, your highness?"

Farbauti peered at Annika through a heavy brow. "If it is something I am willing to give."

"I wish to learn the magic of the Jotuns. Can…can you teach me?"

Farbauti approached Annika slowly until they were a breath apart. Slowly, the Jotun queen extended her hand and waved it slowly over Annika's aura.

"Your seidr is strong, but undisciplined. I believe this exchange will be amicable."

Annika grinned for the first time in ages.

* * *

Loki knocked harshly on the door to Frigga's private chambers. The door opened of its own accord and Loki found his mother surrounded by maids finishing the final touches to her hair.

"I wish to speak to the AllMother alone," Loki declared. The maids nervously looked to their queen and with a brief nod, she bade them leave. As soon as the last maiden had left, Loki slammed the doors shut.

"What have you done to Thor?"

Frigga remained calm, placing the final pins in her hair herself.

"Hello my son. How are you?"

Loki clenched his fists. He so very rarely showed his anger towards his mother.

"He has no recollection of events after his mind was poisoned. He remembers neither Lorelei nor Annika's fight to save him. Why?"

Frigga placed her handful of pins on the dresser and stood slowly.

"It was an after effect of Eir undoing the damage Lorelei caused. It was the only way to ensure no permanent damage would be caused."

"So, I am to live with these memories closed within me forever while Thor gets to exist in simple innocence? He wasn't even present for the execution of his own advisor."

"Your brother had other matters to attend to."

"Oh yes, we wouldn't want to future king to face any unpleasantries. Least of all the death of his citizens. To have the future ruler of the Nine Realms face any sort of reality would be truly tragic, but I guess that would just be continuing the trend wouldn't it? Like father, like son..."

"Loki, enough!" Frigga's harsh tone stopped her son in his tracks. She gently took his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry about everything that has happened, and I know the emotional burden on you is beyond anything Thor can comprehend. I can only imagine how trying this time has been for you, but right now, as a prince of Asgard, you must push aside your personal feelings and serve the throne to the best of your ability…for your people. And like it or not, today your brother is to be crowned a King of Asgard. We must all put our full support behind him if he is to be successful."

Loki sighed and nodded solemnly. Frigga smiled as she cupped Loki's cheek.

"Now, would you be kind enough to escort your mother to the throne room?"

Loki smiled slightly and offered the AllMother his arm. Once Frigga was safely delivered to the throne room, where many nobles were already gathered, Loki took his leave to join his brother in preparation for the coronation. As he made his way silently down the hall, Loki hoped against hope that his little disruption would be ready…for Asgard.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Everyone. I'm sorry for the delayed update. Thank you so much to Love Fiction 2018 and SenSen-Chan for your kind reviews. Thanks to all of you who are still reading and following along.  
This chapter contains some material from the first Thor film, so there are some lines from that script, which of course I do not own.  
So all credit in the world to Ashley Miller, Zack Stentz, and Don Payne for their brilliant screenplay.  
Anyhoo, here's the next chapter coming at you.**

When Bellos and his men did not return, Annika assumed the Destroyer had done its duty. Farbauti sat on a nearby chair and watched as Annika tried desperately to retrieve her healing stones from her pocket dimension.

"They're gone. It's no use. I can't feel them anymore."

Farbauti smiled. "Your focus is still on the casket. Bring your mind back to Jotunheim and breathe."

Annika sighed and relaxed her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she felt the stones in front of her and as she gently reached out, the small bag of stones appeared in her hand. Delighted, Annika flashed a grin to her mentor. Farbauti stood up and moved to stand behind Annika, towering over the Asgardian.

"Now this time, I want you to focus and encase the bag in ice like I showed you."

Annika nodded and began to concentrate again when a loud bang tore her gaze from the bag. The Asgardian and Jotun looked up and saw the BiFrost slamming a beam down to the edge of the ruined city.

"We must go to Laufey," the queen whispered. Annika ran behind Farbauti, struggling to keep up with the long legged being. Soon, they reached the throne room where soldiers were arming themselves and preparing for battle.

"Silence yourselves!"

Laufey's thunderous voice sent all the frost giants into hiding until only three creatures appeared in the throne room.

Annika knelt before the throne.

"Your little friends approach."

Annika's breath caught in her throat. What would any Asgardian be doing here? Surely Thor wasn't insane enough to come to Jotun looking for a fight after Bellos' failed entry? Oh wait…it's Thor.

Annika scrambled to a higher vantage point on top of a broken pillar. She gasped as she saw six familiar figures approach the throne. Annika looked about and saw the Jotun soldiers hiding, ready for an ambush. She held her amulet tightly in her fist and hoped that somehow Loki would feel her warning.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded.

Laufey smirked, clearly enjoying tormenting the young prince. He turned his head slowly and made eye contact with Annika, daring her to interfere. Annika's eyes widened in fear.

"The House of Odin is full of traitors."

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"

Annika jumped off her perch and ran to Laufey. _Shut up Thor. Shut up Thor._

Laufey kept prodding the hot-headed prince, knowing exactly what to say to build up Thor's ire.

"…You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

Annika gasped as each intake of iced air burned her lungs.

"Your highness, please stop and think. There is nothing to be gained by killing the young princes. Loki has promised you the casket in exchange for my safety. Is it really worth risking losing your prize a second time to start a war you cannot possibly hope to win?"

The soldiers appeared from out of the darkness, ice daggers forming and at the ready.

"Please your highness. It is not worth depriving so many children of their fathers and brothers…"

Laufey stood tall. "You know not what your actions would unleash…"

"…You know what it's like to lose a son. Don't share that fate with your brethren."

Laufey sighed, his voice still directed to Thor. "…I do."

"…please…" Annika whispered.

Laufey closed his eyes and approached the Asgard princes slowly. "Go now, while I still allow it."

Annika breathed a sigh of relief and smiled when Loki accepted the bargain and the princes turned away.

As Annika began to turn back, Laufey smirked.

"Run back home little princess."

Annika's shoulders dropped. "Damn." She barely managed to roll out of the way as Mjolnir collided with Laufey, sending him flying towards her.

The Jotun soldiers roared on the attack and the battle that ensued was fast and hard hitting. Farbauti held Annika close with gloved hands, watching with horror as Loki fended off warrior after warrior.

Thor fended off the Jotun warriors like they were undisciplined children. Farbauti looked to Annika with surprise as the warriors Three and Sif swung their weapons violently, blasting the frost giants against the rocks.

Thor grinned. "At least make it a challenge for me."

"I told you he was an arrogant hot-head," Annika shrugged. Farbauti nodded in disbelief but returned her attention to her son. Annika followed Farbauti's gaze just in time to see an unusually large frost giant hurtling towards Loki. He backed up until his boots scraped against the edge of a cliff.

Annika screamed, "Loki!" just as the illusion faded and the Jotun went hurtling over the edge. Annika's eyes widened until she saw her true prince hiding behind a rock, wielding his illusions. She couldn't help but grin, "Oh you little..."

The action intensified as more frost giants came flying from their hiding places, but the Asgardian warriors were determined to fight off every last one. A gasp from Farbauti forced Annika's attention back to Loki. A frost giant had him by the arm and his skin was turning blue.

"Your Highness? What's happening?"

Farbauti gasped. "The touch of a Jotun is stronger than the AllFather's spell. It's exposing Loki's true nature."

Loki looked up in alarm and at that moment, his eyes locked with those of his best friend. For a moment, neither moved, but stared at each other in the shared horror. As the last of his blue skin returned to its previous pale colour, Loki shook it off and returned to his brother's side.

A shriek from Fandral made Annika cry out in fear. She ran to Laufey.

"Please your Highness. Please stop this madness."

"Your little prince started this Asgard, but I will finish it."

Annika's eyes darted back and forth as her friends were becoming overwhelmed by Jotun soldiers.

Laufey smiled as he slammed his fist down and the ice cracked about them. Annika watched as the crack traveled to a statue of a great beast. The statue shook to life and immediately began the pursuit of Thor's friends. Thor meanwhile happily kept knocking Jotuns left and right with Mjolnir.

Annika again pleaded with the Jotun king.

"How many more of your men must die? Let them escape. They will cause you no more harm. They are nothing to you."

"Silence Asgard before I turn unleash my army on you as well!" With that, Laufey leaped from where he stood to join the other soldiers. The beast continued to chase after the Asgardians and had cornered them until Thor flew straight through the creature, blasting a hole right through its brain. Annika breathed a small sigh of relief until she saw Laufey lead his army towards her friends, pressing them closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

Annika screamed in frustration, but her attention was snapped around at the thunderous sound of the Bifrost. Odin appeared on Sleipnir and for a brief moment, Annika's thoughts went to Ori.

Annika was too far away to hear what transpired between Odin and Laufey, but Farbauti made sure Annika was well outside the sight of the AllFather. With a blinding beam of light, Odin, his sons, and the warriors flew back through the Bifrost to Asgard.

Annika and Farbauti released a collective breath they didn't know they were holding. After a time, a weary Laufey found his way back to the throne. Farbauti left Annika's side and approached her husband.

"What did the AllFather say?"

Laufey sighed. "War is imminent."

Farbauti nodded. "As you wish, my King."

Annika jumped forward. "War?"

Laufey growled. "Your diplomacy has no place her Asgard. You would do well to remember that you are only alive because of the patience I have that you so dearly love to try."

Annika swallowed her outrage and stepped back into the shadows.

* * *

Annika sat on her bedding with her knees tucked under her chin and her hand gently holding her amulet. War with Asgard would surely spell destruction for Jotunheim, but Annika knew trying to approach Laufey would only make things worse. Suddenly the amulet became burning hot, making Annika leap to her feet.

"Damnit," she cried as she pressed her burnt palm to a nearby wall of ice.

"Sorry, it can do that sometimes."

Annika turned around to find Loki smiling softly at her. She choked back newly formed tears and ran into her friend, burying her face in his chest. Loki wrapped his arms around Annika and held her tight.

"You're so warm," he whispered. Annika giggled and backed away.

"I don't feel it." Annika held Loki's face in her hands and tilted his chin back and forth, checking for battle wounds. Loki laughed.

"I'm fine Anni. You can stop worrying."

"Stop worrying? Asgard and Jotunheim are on the brink of war because Thor couldn't keep his hammer to himself and you're telling me to stop worrying?"

Loki sighed. "You're not wrong. I have been granted an audience with the Jotun king with the hopes of avoiding anymore…unpleasantness."

"Oh, and here I thought that you were just here because you missed me."

Loki grinned and drew Annika's hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

"This is a happy bonus." Loki's smile faded slightly, making Annika tilt her head in concern. Loki let her hands down gently.

"Actually, there is one thing I wanted to discuss with you."

"Of course. What is it?"

Loki let go of Annika's hands and rubbed his forearm in memory. "I know you saw what transpired in the battle."

Annika nodded, her heart racing.

"What do you think it means?"

Annika rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She knew that Loki could not learn the truth from her. It would have to come from Odin.

"Isn't that what happens when frost giants touch Asgard skin?" she asked flippantly.

Loki shook his head. "No, contact causes severe burns. I saw it myself on Volstagg. And look…" Loki rolled up his sleeve, exposing the touched skin.

"…there's no mark. My skin simply returned to its normal colour."

"Could you be immune to the Jotun touch? Have you consulted with your father?"

Loki smirked. "My father…"

Annika kept pressing. "If anyone held the answer to your questions Loki, the AllFather would."

Loki nodded. "I have my suspicions, but I'm devising a test to see if I'm correct."

"About what?"

Loki smiled, masking his thoughts. "It's nothing for you to worry about Anni."

"Stop telling me to stop worrying. That's my neutral position these days. Every waking moment varies from worrying to outright terror."

Loki drew closer and hooked his finger under Annika's chin.

"I know my love. I can't imagine how horrible this is for you, but remember it's only temporary." He drew his lips to within a breath of Annika's.

"I'm trusting you on this Loki."

He smiled. "You're the only one who does." Carefully, Loki pressed his lips to Annika's, reveling in the taste he so desperately missed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello Everyone. Here's the next chapter coming at you. Thank you so much to WestOfTheGlass, SenSen-Chan, Love Fiction 2018, and Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi for your kind words on the last chapter. And thank you so much to all of you who take the time out of your days to read my ramblings. It's very kind of you.**

From a nearby pillar, Annika watched as Loki conversed with Laufey, attempting to convince him the risks of going to war with Asgard.

"Are you expecting me to act as if your brother did not purposely invade our homeland?"

"I assure you your highness that actions have been taken to prevent such an atrocity from reoccurring."

Annika couldn't see the Jotun king, but knew he was unconvinced.

"What actions?"

Loki swallowed and straightened his back.

"Thor has lost Mjolnir and has been banished from the Aesir realm."

Annika cupped her mouth to stifle her gasp. The AllFather had really banished Thor? Even for someone as stoic as Odin, that seemed like a drastic move. Of course, war with Jotunheim would be more drastic and any move to prevent it would be justified. Still, Annika's heart ached for her blundering friend. From Loki's expression, Annika knew that Laufey was satisfied…for the moment. With a curt bow to the king, Loki turned away and with a loud blast of colour, the prince was taken back through the BiFrost. Annika let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

Annika lay on her bed, staring lazily at the ceiling. Occasionally she would throw a pebble in the air and zap it into dust with a shot of ice from her fingers. She was growing more and more comfortable with her seidr all the time. Farbauti had taught her to be mindful of all the energy that surrounded her. Annika was slowly beginning to let the energy on Jotunheim inhabit her. At first, it was completely overwhelming, and it had frightened Annika to feel her body hum so violently with the surrounding seidr, but after a time, she learned to control it and only let in what was necessary.

It had been weeks since Thor and his friends had attacked the ancient city. Annika looked to the scratches she had made on the walls. Barely two days had passed on Asgard. Such was the way of the nine realms. Annika sat up straight and cracked her neck. With a short intake of breath, her hand whipped out and a shot of ice flashed from her finger, burying itself deep in the wall, leaving a cold line no more than an inch long. She smirked. "Day 37…"

Suddenly, a group of soldiers hurried past her quarters and Annika moved to follow, taking the opportunity to see if she could cloak herself in nothingness. Annika shivered as her limbs suddenly shimmered and disappeared before her. Moving towards the throne room, Annika could hear raised voices of arguing soldiers. As she peered round her favourite hiding column, she saw various generals and soldiers arguing and Laufey rubbing his brow with increasing frustration.

"Now is our moment to strike while Odin is weak…"

"…how are we to enter the realm without assistance?"

"A full invasion…"

"…must use caution…"

"ENOUGH!"

The silence cracked through the frozen air and rippled through Annika. Laufey remained quiet as his army waited for his decision. Annika found herself creeping dangerously close to the discussion. She had to know what was happening. What had happened to make Odin so weak? At that moment, Annika realized that Farbauti was staring straight at her. The fear that Annika was not as invisible as she had hoped caught in her throat until the queen nodded calmly behind Annika. She turned and realized that her shadow was still in plain view. _Damn._ With a quick wave of her hand, the shadow shimmered out of view. Annika turned back to Farbauti and could almost see a hint of a smile forming on the Jotun queen.

Laufey sighed. "So, you are telling me that the AllFather has unexpectedly fallen into the Odin sleep?"

One soldier stepped forward. "Yes, your highness. And with Thor banished from the realm, now is the perfect time to strike Asgard."

The rabble began to argue again, but were quickly silenced by a raised hand from their king.

"Two men disabled from action hardly puts Asgard in a weakened position, even if it is their two strongest beings. Asgard will suffer by our Jotun hand, but we must wait until the opportunity presents itself."

A low hiss began to well up among those listening, but again Laufey calmed the din. He grinned viciously as a BiFrost column struck the ground.

"I believe our opportunity is making his way to us now."

Annika turned and saw the green and gold of her best friend making his way confidently towards the throne room. Her heart began to flutter in an odd combination of excitement and anticipation. Loki's approach was confident and relaxed, not what Annika was expecting if what the soldiers were saying was true. His eyes were keen and dark.

Sarcasm dripped off his words as he conversed with Laufey. Annika couldn't believe the lack of deference the Asgard prince was showing the Jotun king. Perhaps with Odin and Thor missing in action, Loki was no longer a mere prince? Annika's heart swelled with pride at the thought, but her gut shrunk at the uncertainty. Her eyes widened in horror at Loki's promise.

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers and you can slay him where he lies."

Laufey seemed unmoved until the vow of returning the casket to the Jotuns was mentioned. While his military seemed dead set on invading Asgard in retribution, the Frost Giant king continued to be obsessed with his casket. Annika wasn't even sure what the casket entailed that made it such a worthy prize.

As Laufey accepted the latest bargain from the prince, Annika hurried back to her chambers for fear of being discovered. The shimmer brought her back into the visual world, gasping for air. It took far too much energy for her to remain invisible for any length of time. _Something to work on._ She turned slowly when she felt another presence standing in the doorway.

"You're really not going to let him kill Odin, are you?"

Loki smirked. "I will do whatever is necessary to see the prosperity of Asgard."

"You can't mean that." Annika couldn't hide her smile. Even in these circumstances, the sight of her prince made her grin.

Loki remained closed off. "You can't possibly know what I mean."

Annika let out a nervous laugh as she slipped her arms around Loki's neck. "Then tell me. Please tell me what's going on in your head." She ran her fingers through his hair. She missed this terribly. "You can't hide secrets from me," she whispered with a grin.

Loki sneered and pulled Annika's hands from around his neck and set them at her sides.

"My Anni, you of all people should not be talking about secret keeping."

Annika's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Loki spat. For one heart pounding second, Loki's eyes burned red and his skin turned a faint blue before settling back into its original palour.

Annika couldn't hide the sorrow from her face. "Did Odin tell you?"

"No," Loki hissed, "I had to discover this secret on my own. A secret you held from me." His voice was growing in volume and intensity. "You were the one person I was supposed to trust. The one being in the Nine Realms in which I could lay my faith and now I discover that even after all I've done to keep you safe, you still hide the truth from me." As Loki spoke he rushed forward until he had Annika pinned against the wall. She shuddered as the ice melted against her back.

"It was not my place to tell you Loki. Would you have even believed it if I told you?"

Loki pushed back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Of course I would have believed you," he yelled, "Until now, you have never lied to me."

Now it was Annika's turn to get angry. "I have never lied to you! I…I…just withheld the truth."

"That's worse," Loki hissed between gritted teeth. Annika's heart broke. Loki's eyes burned and glistened with unshed tears.

"Loki I'm…I'm so sorry," Annika whispered. She tried to place her hand on Loki's elbow, but he jerked his arm away. He scoffed.

"Raised as a prince only to find out I'm a monster used to frighten children. My entire life has been one massive lie and you're sorry."

Annika sighed. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry that you had to learn the truth like this and I'm sorry that your parents didn't tell you from the beginning but…"

Loki glared at her. "But what?"

"…You can't kill the AllFather over this."

Loki's eyes flared. "You think this is a base revenge tactic? Is that what you think of me?" His hands glowed with green and Annika panicked.

"No Loki I thought…I…I'm sorry…I…" Annika's words melded into screams as Loki shot a blast towards her. It hit straight in her gut, not enough to kill, but definitely enough to cause unimaginable pain. Annika collapsed to the floor, clutching her stomach. Loki stomped over and pulled her chin up to force her eyes to meet his.

"You foolish creature. To think I ever shared my life and my bed with such a common, stupid, whore. Believe me when I tell you, you will never see the light of Asgard again." Loki threw Annika's face away from his sight as tears began to fall unashamedly from her eyes. She cried out his name over and over, begging him to return to her, but the blast of the BiFrost signaled Loki's departure and darkness clouded Annika's vision as her tears and pain overcame her consciousness.

* * *

When Annika came to, she continued to weep as if she never stopped. A thick fur was moved carefully up to her shoulders. Annika looked up and saw Farbauti, staring back with a look of concern, but unable to offer any direct comfort.

"Your Highness, Loki…Loki…"

"Shhh, it's all right Annika. He's gone."

"No, you don't understand…Loki, I think he's going to do something terrible."

Farbauti frowned. "Is this to do with the casket?"

Annika shook her head and tried to sit up when a wave of nausea came over her and forced her back down. She leaned over the side of her bed and vomited. Nothing but blood escaped her lips. _Oh that's probably not good._ Farbauti shared her concern.

"You need medical attention. What did he do to you?"

Annika waved off Farbauti's statement although she was touched by her maternal anger. She wiped her mouth and lay back down.

"Has the king left for Asgard?"

The queen nodded. "He has been gone for a while. I fear something may have happened. I told him it could be a trap, but he didn't want to listen."

Annika smiled weakly. "Loki is mostly made of schemes and tricks, but he is a man of his word. If he said that he will return the casket to the Jotunheim royal house, then that is his intent." Annika put the thought from her head that Loki also intended to leave her on Jotunheim to rot.

Farbauti gave a small and nervous smile. Annika reached out and gently took the queen's gloved hand. Her fingers disappeared in the massive glove, but Annika sighed sleepily at the reassurance.

Their moment of peace was suddenly interrupted by the BiFrost blasting into the ground. Annika smiled.

"That must be King Laufey." She looked expectedly to Farbauti, but the Jotun queen was frowning.

"No, this is something else. The beam is on for too long."

Annika forced herself upright as her heart began to race in alarm.

"It will destroy us if it doesn't cease."

Farbauti stood suddenly and raced out the door. Annika struggled to follow, but only became upright after coughing up more blood.

"Get to the shelters!" The queen directed the surviving Jotuns towards the underground burial chambers. Annika watched in horror as the BiFrost beam exploded and sent Jotun women and children flying in all directions. Their heads smashed against the rocks and corpses began to litter the throne room. Buildings and columns fell, crushing whatever frost giants weren't fast enough to avoid the debris. A large boulder came crashing down and Annika heard the scream of a Jotun child. She looked on with horror as the mother attempted to free the little one only to be crushed herself. Annika stumbled and fell, but managed to reach the crying child. Without thinking, she blasted the rock with ice until it shattered and scooped the child into her arms. Frost bite set in quickly through her forearms, making Annika wince in pain. Her arms were turning black with the cold, but she continued to run towards the shelters. Annika reached the entrance and handed the youngling to one of the adults.

"Where is the queen?" she asked. The Jotun male growled and shook his head. Holding her arms in agony, Annika took a deep breath and headed back to the surface. The BiFrost continued to spark and explode. There was no more movement on the ground. Annika's eyes flitted wildly across the scene until she spotted Farbauti beneath a large column.

"Your highness!" Annika ran towards the queen, darting back and forth to avoid the shrapnel. Farbauti's eyes were a dull black and her skin had faded from its brilliant blue to a lifeless grey.

"No…no…" Annika growled as she began to blast bolts of ice into the column, hoping to break it apart. The rock was too large. Her continued shots of ice were to no effect. Tears froze on her cheeks as Annika yelled and cried and tried to lift the column herself.

As quickly as it began, the BiFrost ceased to be. The air took on an eerie stillness. Annika began to shiver uncontrollably. She looked down. Her amulet dimmed then went out completely. _No…please Gods no…_ Annika curled up against the Jotun queen's form and shivered. Red patches dotted her hands as she coughed. With a resigned sigh, Annika relaxed her muscles and let the coldness take her.

* * *

Just as she shut her eyes one final time, footsteps crunching on the hardened snow stirred her back into the land of the living. She looked up and saw a slim, blond man surveying the landscape. Annika's lips could hardly form words.

She struggled to stand and barely got to her knees before collapsing again against the ice. She cried out in frustration.

"Thor, she's over here." Fandral ran and knelt in front of Annika.

"Oh my darling, what's happened to you?" It was easier than it should have been to scoop Annika into his arms. She was far frailer than she thought.

Thor came running over and Fandral passed Annika off to the large prince. The heat from Thor's arms was so unsettling that Annika began to weep.

"How did you find me?"

Thor smiled gently. "The BiFrost was destroyed. Heimdal was suddenly able to sense you so Father sent us to find you."

Annika smiled softly.

"Odin is awake?"

Thor passed his thumb over Annika's cheek, brushing away the ice.

"Yes. All is well."

Annika sighed and settled back into the prince's arms. Then a thought jerked her awake.

"Where's Loki?"

Thor's smile disappeared and sorrow filled his features.

"Thor…where's Loki?"

 **So this is the end of Part 1 I suppose you could call it. I considered starting a completely different story for the next part and then thought oh heck with it. I'll just keep going here. So watch in the next day or so for the next act of this saga :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I was going to wait to post the next chapter, but I'm too excited to continue this story.  
So this is part II of my story I suppose. A reasonable amount of time has passed between the last chapter and this chapter.  
Once again, thank you so much to everyone reading and to Love Fiction 2018 and SenSen-Chan for your kind words. Hope you guys enjoy where the story is going.**

Annika leaned against a balcony, watching the party goers dressed in their finery. She unconsciously rolled her pendent between her fingers. Annika listened to the gentle sway of waltzing violins with a depressive envy. There was a time she would have joined in the dancing, but she hadn't danced a step since her banishment. Instead, Annika stared into the sea of happy people, letting her sorrow wash over her, if only for one self indulging moment. Everyone she had ever loved was gone, or at least cosmically out of reach. Her mother had died in front of her, frightened and in pain. The memory of trying to rescue the Jotun queen brought bile to her throat. Annika tried to push the images from her mind, but they were forever present in her nightmares. The only being who could drive away her fear had been thrown from the BiFrost into his own pit of torture. That thought tormented Annika more than any other. Losing her prince had hardened her. It had taken all the joy and playfulness that had once danced within her and turned it to stone. The weight in Annika's chest burned with an acidic sting with nothing to quell the pain. Their final conversation had been so full of bitterness and hatred. Annika was torn between being broken hearted over losing her friend and love and seething in anger over his attempts at the throne that had nearly cost an entire race of beings.

Annika had hoped that being completely removed from Asgard would help dull her senses, but it made her memories all the more vivid.

Annika supposed she ought to be grateful to the AllFather for not having her executed. After being returned to Asgard and healed, she had been convicted of escaping the prison on top of her murder conviction. It was only in a rare act of mercy (probably in due thanks to the AllMother's insistence) that Annika was instead exiled to Midgard, condemned to a life of servitude among the helpless mortals. She wasn't even allowed to say thank you and goodbye to the crown prince before being sent to her final home. Execution may have been a more merciful end. Annika hated Migard. She had been forced into the role of Asgard's ambassador, meeting with its greedy world leaders and preventing the poor little fools from blowing themselves to kingdom come. Lately, Annika had been involved quietly with an underground group simply known as S.H.I.E.L.D. They were beyond government control, acting silently to keep order on the planet. To Annika, they were a cricket amongst a sea of ants. Humanity was in a constant state of chaos with every living soul on the planet out for themselves and all with their own little agendas, trying to make life better for themselves and no one else. Even now, as Annika moved along the railing overlooking the grand black-tie affair, she could see all the wealthy of Europe, cutting quaint deals among themselves, trying to accumulate as much false wealth for themselves as possible. If it wasn't so abhorrent, Annika might think it cute.

The sound of truck brakes screeching to a halt woke Annika from her sullen fog. Crossing over to a nearby window, she watched with mild disinterest as several men in black military uniforms unloaded and took out the surrounding security. From the side door, a man emerged dressed in what appeared to be a very expensive suit and coat. He was taller than his comrades and his jet black hair fell to his shoulders in a controlled madness. The man carried what appeared to be a simple walking stick, but the top held a brilliant blue stone. Annika was mesmerized by the glowing orb. It was certainly not of Midgard. The man entered the building through the side door while his men snuck into the vault below. Annika's heart began to race. The tall man looked so much like…but that would be impossible. Annika cursed herself for having any sense of hope left.

Annika ducked behind a corner to avoid detection from the stranger. She couldn't get a good view of his face, but his walk was too straight and stiff to be her prince. _Stop it. Loki is dead._ Annika's eyes widened and a laugh almost escaped her lips as the man spun his cane casually in the air and knocked an innocent man unconscious. The crowd gasped in astonishment as the man in the expensive suit rushed another man in an expensive suit and forced him onto a reconstructed altar. Annika peered from her hiding place and stared as the man stabbed a metal device into his victim's eye. The crowd of luxury now screamed and panicked, trampling over each other trying to escape. _No sense of fun these humans._ Annika stayed in place and watched the man wrench the device from the man's mutilated eye and follow the crowd into the square. The room fell into an uneasy silence. Annika descended the stairs to assess the damage. The man with the horribly mangled eye whimpered helplessly on the altar. Annika rolled her eyes, but removed a small stone from her pocket. Grinding it up in her hand, she sprinkled the powder into the man's bloodied socket, and the eye reformed as if no one had ever stabbed it like a pickled onion. The elderly man gazed at Annika with amazement. Annika looked passed him, through the open doors. A golden helm with great horns erased any doubt Annika still held as to the identity of the stranger. Her joy was replaced with shock as she saw the crowd kneeling before her prince. There was a great commotion as a man in a blue Halloween costume landed and interrupted Loki's oratory. He was soon joined by a red robot and an oversized jet pack…or an undersized fighter plane. As if being caught was all part of the game, Loki allowed himself to be handcuffed and followed quietly onto the plane, which lifted up into the sky and disappeared from sight.

As Annika went outside, the crowd dissipated quickly, leaving her alone in the square. Annika's foot kicked at something. She bent down and picked up the metal contraption that Loki had used on the elderly man. It was the only evidence that anything had taken place.

The static in the air was palpable. Annika waved her fingers slowly in front of her as if she could feel the air increasing in mass. She looked around her to see lightning appear out of nowhere. Suddenly a great spear of electricity shot into the ground in front of her, throwing Annika onto her back. Groaning, she got back to her feet and her face changed from annoyance to utter amazement at seeing the source of the bolt.

Thor looked around angrily, frustrated at missing his target. He caught Annika's gaze and the two friends shared a moment of dumbfounded silence.

"Annika?" Thor dropped Mjolnir on the ground with a heavy thud and ran to greet his friend. Scooping up Annika in his arms, Thor held on tightly to his former advisor. Only Annika's wheezing brought Thor out of his hold as he placed his friend delicately on the ground. "Father told me you were dead."

Holding her hand to her chest, Annika laughed and tried to re-inflate her lungs. Odin lying to his children was nothing new.

"That doesn't surprise me. As glad as I am to see you Thor, I doubt it was me you travelled all this way to collect."

Thor's smile subsided as he remembered the purpose of his visit.

"Sadly, you're right. Heimdall saw my brother in this square. Where is he?"

"A couple guys in costumes arrested him and took him away in a plane of some kind…that way." Before Annika could finish pointing in the direction of the flight path, Thor had spun his hammer and taken off again, leaving Annika in her silence.

* * *

Annika sat quietly in her apartment, trying to focus on reading the documents she had lifted from the party. A chemical weapons deal had been traced to a private firm in Russia, but the transaction was taking place under a German banking umbrella…or at least that's what Fury had told Annika. She tracked the accountant who was hosting the party, but instead of just breaking limbs to gain information, Fury had insisted on an air of subtlety. _The subtle movements of S.H.I.E.L.D. …that's a laugh._ With a distinct feeling of apathy, Annika had gone along and stolen the necessary documents that now sat scattered on her kitchen table. The ledgers and invoices blurred together in the dim light as Annika's memory kept intruding with images of events just a few hours prior. The Asgardian population of Earth had just tripled and Annika was at a loss as to why. Suddenly, her fists felt cold. She cursed as she realized her hands had formed pools of ice over the paperwork. With a wave of her hand, the ice melted and the papers were locked into her pocket dimension. Annika pushed back her chair roughly and began pacing back and forth, trying to sort the thoughts in her head. Her frantic postulating was broken by the vibrating sound of her S.H.I.E.L.D. issue phone. Only one man had her number. Annika rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess Fury. You've picked yourself up a little Asgardian prince and now you don't know what to do with him, so you're calling me to translate."

A voice Annika didn't recognize sounded distant.

"Oh, I like her." The voice came back to the receiver. "Annika Einarson, this is Tony Stark. You must be psychic because you've hit the nail on the head. We have a Loki…Odinson in a really cool holding tank. He's hidden something called a Tesseract, but wouldn't you know it? He won't tell us where it is. Not even big brother Thor can get through to him. In fact, it was big brother Thor that suggested we call you. How handy that Fury has you on speed dial."

Annika smirked. "So what do you want from me Mr. Stark?"

"I want you to pack a bag and get in the car that will be picking you up in an hour. That car will take you to a plane. Then that plane will bring you to a helicopter and that helicopter will bring you to us."

"That's a lot of work for one person Mr. Stark."

"Well let's hope you're worth it."

"You don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D. do you."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're too organized."

"Oh yeah, I definitely like her." The phone went dead and Annika wondered with whom she had just had the whirlwind conversation.

* * *

Annika sat uncomfortably in the passenger seat of a luxury helicopter. Being in the air always made her nervous. The only comfort she could offer herself was to constantly knock her ankle against the wall, clinking her dagger, which held itself securely in her boot.

"Are you quite well Miss Einarson?"

Annika looked about her for the source of the disembodied voice. She listened carefully, but even her otherworldly senses could not detect any breathing or signs of natural life. Her voice was a whisper.

"Who's talking?"

"I am ma'am. I am the artificial intelligence that runs things for Mr. Stark."

Annika furrowed her brow, not quite understanding.

"What's your name?"

"Jarvis ma'am."

Annika snorted. "Jarvis? What? Was Jeeves taken?"

"I have been meaning to ask Mr. Stark that very question."

Annika smiled. "I'm sorry Jarvis. I didn't mean to offend. I'm just not entirely sure what I'm doing here."

"From what I understand Miss Einarson, an Asgardian has been captured and all attempts at questioning him have failed."

"See, that surprises me Jarvis. Loki never could resist a good speech." Annika leaned forward. "Why do you think he's here, Jarvis?"

There was a long pause. "It is really not for me to say ma'am."

Annika nodded and leaned back with a smile. "Quite right Jarvis. You know what they say about assumptions."

"Yes Miss Einarson."

Annika and Jarvis spent the remainder of the flight in silence. Even Annika had to admit; riding in a luxury Stark helicopter was preferable over travelling the BiFrost. Something sparkling outside caught Annika's attention and she leaned against her window to get a better view. She saw ocean stretching to the horizon, the early morning sun reflecting off the unbroken waves.

"Uhm…Jarvis, where are we going?"

"To join Mr. Stark ma'am."

Annika nodded and smiled. "Right."

As they flew onward, Annika caught sight of waves crashing against an immense object floating in the ocean. It looked like a floating airport. Annika could only assume that was her destination. Sure enough, the helicopter landed gracefully on the helipad, barely jostling the drink on the table. Once they had come to a complete halt, Annika stood up and straightened her black skirt and rolled her shoulders back, feeling each tendon crack with a satisfying pop. After tying her trench coat tightly around her, Annika grabbed her bag and carefully hopped out onto the tarmac.

"Miss Einarson?"

Annika turned to a woman with shockingly red hair staring at her with more than a hint of distrust. She nodded slowly and extended her hand as a peace offering. The red head shook it abruptly.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff. Please follow me. They're all waiting for you."

 _They?_ Annika quickly hurried behind the tensed figure and avoided looking around too much. The pair entered the control centre, full of people holding fingers to ear pieces and running around like mice in a maze. Annika tried to hide a smirk as she followed Natasha up the stairs to a big platform where the only people not in uniform stood. The only human Annika recognized stepped forward, each motion crinkling his leather coat.

"Good of you to join us Miss Einarson."

"Thank you for inviting me Director," Annika replied through gritted teeth. Everyone stood with crossed arms or hands in pockets as Fury debriefed everyone on the tesseract, the sceptre, and the trickster prince who lay in the hold. Annika stood quietly, rolling her ankle back and forth to feel her dagger. She only looked up when she realized Fury had gone silent and everyone was watching her.

"So, what is your plan Miss Einarson?"

Annika breathed slowly. "My plan Director, is to have a few moments alone with His Highness…if you'll permit me." She nodded towards Thor.

Fury nodded, and Annika exited into a small meeting room with Thor trailing behind. He closed the door quietly and waited for Annika to stop pacing.

"He's supposed to be dead Thor. Why have I been brought here to talk to a dead man?"

Thor sighed. "A lot has happened Annika. There is much to explain."

Annika motioned for Thor to continue. He told her everything: Thor's exile to New Mexico and the battle therein, a more detailed account of the BiFrost destruction than she had received previously, Loki's descent, and finally Loki's reappearance on Earth with the sole purpose of ruling its inhabitants. Annika leaned against the wall and rubbed her temples.

"What happened between his fall and his appearance on Earth?"

Thor shook his head. "I don't know, and he won't say."

Annika continued to hold her head. Thor wrapped an arm around her shoulders as gently as he could.

"I'm sorry your Highness. I just never thought I would ever see anyone from Asgard again, let alone you and your brother."

Thor sighed. "If I may say though, it is a relief and wonder to see you my friend."

Annika smiled softly and moved away from Thor's arm. She took a calming breath.

"Has the torture begun?"

Thor clenched his fists. "What torture?"

Annika smirked. "Humans, particularly S.H.I.E.L.D. think the best way to get information from someone is through physical pain. Have they harmed Loki?"

Thor's entire frame stiffened. "No and they wouldn't dare."

Annika smiled sadly at her friend's false sense of hope and conviction. She patted him on his oversized bicep and left the meeting room.

"I would like to meet the prisoner if I may," Annika announced to the gathering. Fury nodded and escorted her to the elevator. Everyone followed like they were going on some depressive field trip. The ride was slow and cramped. A man in a Sabbath t-shirt nudged Annika in the ribs.

"So, if he's the God of Thunder, what are you the god of?"

Annika giggled, recognizing the man's voice. "Fuck all Mr. Stark. Not everyone on Asgard is extraordinary. Some of us are just long-lived pencil pushers."

Stark chuckled quietly. "Why do you sound like you've lived on Earth your whole life and Blondie sounds like he just walked out of the Globe?"

Annika raised an eyebrow. "The English books in Asgard are relatively new to us, but incredibly outdated. I've lived here long enough to correct my vernacular. Give Thor time. He'll be cursing and swearing like the rest of us soon enough."

Stark smiled and straightened as the doors to the cargo hold opened. After going through several doors and down several more passages, they came through a door that held one glass container, which in turn held one very pissed off god.

"Ah, and to what do I owe this audience?" Loki's voice slithered out like velvet. Everyone stepped aside to let Annika through to the front. When their eyes met, Annika thought she would vomit. Her heart pounded, and she fought with her whole being not to let tears form in her eyes. Loki's lips parted, but no words escaped. All he could do was gaze at the woman in front of him whom he thought was surely dead. The two ghosts just stood and stared at each other.

"Let me in." The whisper caught Fury off guard. Natasha protested.

"We can't open the door. He'll escape."

Annika shook her head. "No, he won't."

While Natasha couldn't understand it, Fury's trust in Annika overruled his need to hold the Asgardian prince and he punched in the code to open the door. Annika stepped over the threshold and into the cell. Loki didn't move, but visibly stiffened as Annika came close. They stood a breath apart, studying each other. Everyone waited in silent tension.

Loki sighed. "Anni…"

The crack of Annika's fist hitting his jaw echoed throughout the cargo hold. She spun on her heel and exited the cell, the door closing swiftly behind her. She moved passed the assembled group and disappeared down the hallway. Stark turned to Thor.

"I thought you said they were friends."

Thor shrugged. "She is his best friend."

Natasha raised an eyebrow while Stark laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

**I wasn't going to post another chapter so soon, but it got written and I'm not about to sit on chapters for the heck of it.  
Thank you so much to everyone who is taking the time to read this (that means you). It means the world to me truly.  
Special thanks to xlokiswolfx Dally'sTUFF SenSen-Chan and chrissyann91 for leaving such wonderful words of encouragement. I hope I meet expectations. Without further ado, here's the next chapter coming at you.**

The group Fury had spent years gathering together sat awkwardly around the metal conference table. Annika delicately drummed her fingers on the cool surface. Thor sat protectively close.

"Well Miss Einarson, did you get whatever it was out of your system?"

Annika's eyes shot up to meet the director.

"Yeah, yeah…we're good."

Stark stifled a giggle. Fury looked slightly less than amused.

"Good. Now if there are no more outbursts to be had, you might actually be of use to us."

Annika nodded. The man sitting across from her in glasses shifted awkwardly. They all turned to Fury awaiting instruction.

"Stark and Banner. You may return to the lab whenever you're ready." Stark and the man in glasses nodded silently.

"Einarson is to begin her interrogation of Loki and find out where the Tesseract is being kept. If you can, try and find out exactly how many he's put under the sceptre's control."

"The notes given to me on the helicopter indicated that Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are working on locating the Tesseract. If that's the case, why do you need me?"

"Because we're hoping that you will be able to break the prisoner quicker than we can scan the planet."

"I want to make it very clear Director Fury that under no circumstances is my brother to come to physical harm."

Annika put a hand on Thor's arm to calm his growing ire. Fury's eye widened.

"Somewhere on our planet is an object of such immeasurable power. It can destroy us in a heartbeat and right now it's in the hands of a madman. We do not have time for niceties." Fury leaned forward on the table. "If I want to cut your brother's fingers off one by one to get the information I need, then that is what I'm going to do."

Thor's fists clenched, but Annika stood up before things escalated any further.

"Thank you, Director. I will begin my questioning as soon as possible and I will let you know if I require any…digital assistance." Annika stood to leave, but Romanoff spoke up.

"I would give it a few hours before you begin your questioning Miss Einarson. If you have the relationship with Loki that Thor says you do, then giving him time to sweat about your presence may work to our advantage."

Annika smirked. "I doubt my presence will make an impact one way or another, but I will always defer to the experts."

Romanoff raised a skeptical eyebrow. She followed Annika out of the room. Thor went to leave, but Fury stopped him.

"Thor. I would like you to hang back. We have a few more questions for you." Thor nodded and sat back down.

* * *

"Miss Einarson, may I show you to your room?"

"Annika is fine."

Romanoff gave a reserved smile. "Then call me Natasha."

Annika gave a genuine smile. "Thank you, Natasha. It's nice to have a friend in all of this."

Natasha stopped. "We're not friends…not yet."

Annika smirked. "My world has a poor track record of acting as polite guests in your world. Don't worry. If I can earn Fury's trust, I'm sure I can earn yours."

Natasha smiled ever so slightly and the pair walked down the long cold hallways towards the sleeping quarters.

"I can't imagine what it must be like to have to adapt to an entirely different planet."

"Sure you can. You've had to adapt to so many lives and personas. You know exactly what it feels like. This is no different."

Natasha nodded thoughtfully. "There's something I have to know Mi…Annika."

Annika paused in her walk and waited.

"If Loki is your best friend in the entire universe, why did you punch him in the face?"

Annika laughed. "He tried to kill me and an entire race of beings. I thought it was a fairly reserved response."

Natasha smiled. "Fair enough. I kind of want to punch him in the face for what he's doing now. Should I even ask why he tried to kill you?"

"Well it wasn't a lovers quarrel if that's what you're thinking."

"Loki doesn't appeal to me as the kind of being that would have simple spats."

Annika reached her assigned room. "You're right about that. He's into life long resentment and revenge plots that span centuries. Loki is…he's a complicated God." Annika stepped through the barrier of her room to find her bag sitting neatly on her bed. Natasha leaned against the door frame, watching the Asgardian begin to hang her clothes in the closet. She walked into the room and ran her fingers over some of the simple garments hanging.

"Is this everything you brought with you?"

Annika tilted her head. "Yes... Why?"

"Just none of these are going to help if you intend to honey pot him."

Annika furrowed her brow. "Honey pot?"

Natasha smiled. "It means to seduce your subject to extract information."

Annika nodded slowly and reached into her bag. Pulling out a small notebook, she opened to a new page and scribbled 'honey pot' onto a fresh line. "Please don't take this the wrong way Natasha, but I think Loki would consider it a great insult to his intelligence to try a tactic so …primitive."

Natasha smiled thoughtfully and turned to leave. "They all say that in the beginning."

* * *

Annika lay in her bunk and cursed her beating heart. She had to calm her breathing, but her thoughts kept returning to the exchange in the cell. Even for that brief moment, being in the presence of her trickster prince had made Annika feel like nothing had ever come between them. She was put right back to the Tower Tree. She pulled her hands angrily through her hair. She was not strong enough to do this. Even with all her fury towards Loki, when the cell door opened, it took all her resolve not to run into his arms and feel his warmth one more time. Annika felt woefully inadequate. It was like being thrown into a river without knowing how to swim. Annika didn't know why any of them were there. It was making her crazy.

There was a knock at her door. Sighing, Annika stood up to answer.

"Your Highness?"

"Please Annika. Just Thor. You're no longer my advisor. Now you're my friend."

Annika nodded politely and stepped aside so the prince could enter her room. He sat on the bed and Annika couldn't hide her smirk at how Thor made her room look like it belonged to a child with his hulking form on the small mattress. She sat next to him. Thor cleared his throat to ease the tension.

"When we found you on Jotunheim, you were frostbitten all over and coughing blood. Was…was that Loki's doing?"

"The frostbite no. The blood, yes."

Annika's voice was so matter of fact, Thor almost missed the confession. He thought his fists would never unclench again.

"I want so much to be angry with my brother. He should be put to death for all the damage he has caused. And yet, I find myself endlessly forgiving his actions and wanting nothing more than to bring him home."

Annika smiled and leaned against the prince. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"I know. I want to beat him senseless, but also throw my arms around him and never let him go."

Thor laughed. "It seems we are on the same page."

Annika giggled softly, but kept her head on Thor's shoulder. He smelt of Asgard. The scent of the autumn gardens hit her senses and instantly Annika was transported to her balcony at dusk, when the air was cool and the smell of wood and leaves would enter her rooms like a blanket.

"Thor?"

Thor was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed in a moment of rest. He hummed an acknowledgement.

"Do you think I'll ever get to come home?"

Annika could feel Thor stiffen and her heart sank.

"Now that I know you're alive, if we get through this and bring my brother home, I will do everything in my power to ensure you never leave Asgard again."

"Sounds like you'll throw me back into the prison."

Thor growled. "That's not what I meant."

Annika chuckled. "I know Thor, I know. Thank you."

Thor held Annika close and rubbed his palm up and down her arm. "So, how are we going to get Loki out of this one?"

Annika yawned and giggled. "We've bailed him out of tougher scrapes than this."

"I wish I could share your confidence."

"I think our best move for now should be to follow the direction of S.H.I.E.L.D. until we have more information. For now, my job will be to learn as much as I can from your brother. Your job will be to save the planet."

Thor laughed heartily. "I'm glad you gave me the easy job."

Annika joined in Thor's laughter and they laughed until their tension was eased and exhaustion began to take hold. When silence descended on the pair, Annika was barely awake and her voice was a whisper.

"I'm glad you're here Thor."

Thor turned his head and gently kissed Annika's hair. It didn't feel like when Loki used to kiss her hair. This was the act of a kinder, older brother protecting his sister. A tear ran down Annika's cheek as sleep finally took her. She never wanted to be parted from her royal friends again.

* * *

Annika stood in front of her mirror in her jeans, black shirt and a long cardigan. She hugged herself in the woolen garment and took a calming breath. Today, she would begin her interrogation. Annika hoped beyond anything that Loki would see reason and give her the information required to end all this so they could all go home. _Home_

A young woman stood in front of the door to the cell. She was in a uniform, holding a tray of food. The poor thing was trembling and looked like she had just left her adolescent years behind her. Annika regarded the woman carefully.

"What's your name?"

The woman jumped. "J-Jennifer ma'am."

Annika tried to smile as kindly as she could. "He won't hurt you."

Jennifer gave a nervous grin. "I know. It's just…the way people talk about him. Sounds like Hannibal Lector or something."

Annika nodded, pleased with a reference she understood. "I will admit they could be related, but I wouldn't worry. Loki is a demonic little asshole, but first and foremost, he is a gentleman."

This seemed to calm Jennifer, because her smile became genuine and she pushed through the door confident in her delivery. Annika followed but quickly made herself invisible to observe.

Loki was standing in the middle of his cell smiling. "Good morning."

Jennifer was nauseatingly pleasant. "Good morning sir. I have your breakfast to send through the mailbox."

Loki turned to the drawer through which his food was sent. "Very good. Thank you…"

"…Jennifer…sir." Jennifer was blushing. Annika rolled her eyes. Loki only ever took that overly polite and deep tone for his most flirtatious moments.

"Thank you…Jennifer." Loki's grin melted the poor girl before him. She lowered her eyes and sent the food through with a gentle push. Loki's penetrating gaze never left the young agent. As she turned to leave, Loki spoke gently.

"Tell me Jennifer, are you to be attending to…all my needs?"

Jennifer turned back and flushed heavily. "Uhm…I think so sir. No one else is willing to come down here…sir."

Loki's grin widened. "Good."

Jennifer smiled to herself and quickly left the room. Annika made herself visible and stepped out from behind the door.

"You're a cad, you know that?"

Loki's grin lessened but was still Cheshire wide.

"I was only humouring the girl."

Annika stepped closer to the cell. "That's just it Loki. She's a girl. Humans have such short lifespans, they're far more emotional than you would understand. They commit so easily. Keep up that behaviour and you'll just break that poor thing's heart."

Loki's laugh was low. "When I win, perhaps I will make her my queen."

Annika smirked. "You know better than anyone those games don't play with me."

Loki nodded in concession. His eyes slowly took in Annika's form. Midguard attire seemed to suit her figure well or perhaps it had just been a while since Loki had seen a female.

"How have they been treating you Loki?"

Loki shrugged and wondered over to where the breakfast sat, growing cold.

"I have suffered no abuse, beyond what they're passing off as nourishment on this wretched planet."

"You're limping."

"Oh you don't miss a thing, do you Anni?"

Annika choked back the lump in her throat. "I can help you. I have healing stones."

Loki smirked. "Do you now?"

"Yes." Annika waved her hand and a small bag of stones appeared. For a moment, Loki looked surprised.

"When did you find the time to learn a trick like that?"

Annika slid the drawer open and placed the bag inside. "Your mother taught me."

"I don't recall Frigga taking the time to –"

"-Your real mother." Annika shoved the drawer back, sending the stones to Loki. He grimaced at the mention of his true heritage.

"She wasn't…"

"She taught me everything I know. Her name was Farbauti and she loved you."

"Was?"

Annika nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"She was killed in the attack."

Loki curled his fingers and turned away. He returned and shoved the drawer back to Annika, slamming it enough to make her jump.

"I don't want your help," he hissed.

Annika sighed heavily, retrieving the bag. "Loki, I need to know where you've hidden the Tesseract."

He laughter was acidic.

"Why do you even care?"

"…I work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Loki's eyes widened before a smirk crawled across his face. "Then send in Jennifer. Maybe I'll talk to her."

Annika clenched her teeth. "This is serious Loki. Tell me where it is and I can help you get out of here…I can take you home."

"I DON'T HAVE A HOME!" Loki was breathing heavily with unrepentant anger. Annika remained calm, but her heart ached. She forced her face to look stoic.

"I am going to leave, but I will be back in an hour. Please consider my offer in the meantime."

Loki scoffed and turned away. Annika sighed and left the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi Everyone. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and favourite and follow. Special thanks to chrissyann91 and SenSen-Chan for their kind words. Here's the next chapter coming at you.**

Annika wondered the halls of the massive helicarrier, trying to calm her mind and prepare for her next session with the trickster prince. Her journey led her past the lab "with all the toys" and looking through the glass, she saw Dr. Banner and Tony Stark making good use of it. She curiously stepped across the threshold and observed the pair quietly moving objects across holographic screens. Stark noticed her through one of the monitors.

"Come on in. We're just trying to crack the S.H.I.E.L.D. wi-fi password."

Dr. Banner smiled slightly, then promptly returned to his work. Annika gazed at the screens, but then her focus quickly went to the sceptre. At its head glowed the strange blue stone that Loki wielded in Germany. Annika drew closer and felt an odd pull towards the gem. She reached out and was within reach of touching the sceptre when Stark's hand grabbed her wrist. The sudden jolt made an ice dagger form from her hand. She quickly waved it away.

"Careful Frozen. You don't want to let that thing touch you."

Annika returned her hand to her side. "Why not? What happens if you touch it?"

"I don't know. Probably nothing, but we've seen what it can do when wielded by an Asgardian. No need for a second test."

Annika smiled and respectfully stepped away from the stone. Dr. Banner shuffled over with his hands in his pockets.

"How did your morning session with Loki go?"

Annika moved around the lab, picking up random objects, investigating them, then placing them back to their original spots. She felt restless.

"Does it really matter?"

Dr. Banner shrugged. "I just thought…you know…it must be difficult for you and if y-you needed to talk about it…" The doctor trailed off. Annika smiled and put the screwdriver down.

"I'm sorry doctor. It's…odd to have to extract information from your closest ally in the universe. But I can only imagine it's a much stranger experience for the prince."

Stark smirked. "Yeah Thor filled us in. His brother has more daddy issues than Luke Skywalker."

"What?!" Annika's yelp startled both scientists.

Stark frowned. "Yeah Luke Skywalker…from Star–"

"I know who Luke Skywalker is, but I've only seen A New Hope. What daddy issues?"

Stark's eyes widened in amazement. "You don't know? Oh wow. Okay that is unacceptable. Tonight, my quarters. We're going to rectify this major oversight. You too Banner. My place, seven. Frozen tell Romanoff, Cap, and Point Break they have to be there too."

A hint of a smile crossed Annika's face. "What should I bring to this party?"

"Just a sense of wonder and amazement…and booze if you have it."

Just then Steve Rogers walked by, studying a notebook.

"HEY CAP!"

Rogers stopped and poked his head in the door.

"You seen Star Wars?"

Rogers face spoke of his ignorance. Stark waved his hands.

"Nevermind, my place at seven tonight. Bring your jammies."

Rogers' bewilderment remained plastered to his face as he left the lab. Annika couldn't hide her grin. She checked the clock and her face dropped.

"I have to get back to the prince. I'll see you guys later then."

Both scientists waved and returned to their work.

* * *

Annika hurried down the halls, not wanting to be late for her next session when she nearly knocked Natasha flying. Natasha was checking her phone in mid stride.

"Hey Annika, you know about this text from Tony?"

"What does it say?"

"…Assemble."

"Mr. Stark wants us to meet at his place tonight at seven. Apparently, it's a serious crime that I haven't seen the fifth episode of Star Wars."

Natasha smirked as Annika left to continue her journey.

"What should I bring?" Natasha called out. Annika spun around.

"The boss says booze if you have it. Oh, tell Thor if you see him."

Natasha nodded as Annika disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Annika was horrified to hear flirty giggling in the cell room as she made her way down the stairs. She entered the room just as Jennifer was leaving, carrying an empty food tray. Annika waited until the girl was out of ear shot before approaching Loki. Her glare told Loki everything. He grinned.

"Three meals a day. The service here is really top notch."

"You're only supposed to get two."

Loki hummed and sat down. "So, what are we to talk about? What clever technique has Fury taught you to carefully glean information from my head?"

Annika rolled her eyes and sat in the chair facing his cell.

"Have you considered my offer?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Too easy."

"I know," Annika smirked, "You can't blame me for trying." The pair sat in awkward silence, Annika looking everywhere but Loki and Loki looking only at Annika.

"So…Thor says that you intend to rule over Earth? Is it true?"

Loki grimaced at the mere mention of his brother. "That is my intent."

"Why?" Annika scoffed, "They're really not worth your time."

"Is this worth _your_ time? Acting as a servant to the humans you so detest?"

"What else am I to do with my time in exile?"

Loki smiled. "Then I guess we are in the same predicament."

Annika laughed, truly laughed. Loki looked at her with steady eyes, even as his pulse began to race at the sound of his best friend's laughter. It had been an eternity.

"Since we cannot go home, could it be that we are both involved with this little world to stave off boredom?"

Loki smirked, but said nothing.

"Can I ask you something?"

Loki stood up and began to pace. "That's why you're here isn't it?"

Annika stood up and walked closer to the glass. "Why did you allow yourself to be captured?"

"Allow myself? I think I put up a reasonable fight. It took all of them, but the monster to take me down."

"Loki, I was there. You let them take you."

Loki cast his eyes downward. "I know."

Annika drew closer still. "You know what?"

"I knew you were there. I know you've been working for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Annika's eyes grew wide. "How-"

"-Barton told me. He told me that an Asgardian female was in Fury's employ doing reconnaissance work. I knew it could only be you."

Annika's voice was breathless. "That's why?"

Loki nodded and met Annika at the glass. "All my plans changed when I knew you were alive. For the first time in ages, I felt my heart beat completely. When I knew you were with S.H.I.E.L.D. I had to see for myself…I had to see you."

Annika's heart jumped into her throat. "But…you tried to kill me. On Jotunheim, you nearly killed me."

"Anni…"

Annika shook her head, trying to fend off her tears. Her chest burned and her tongue tasted like copper in memory.

Annika looked at her watch. It was almost seven. "Uhm…I have to go." Annika turned on her heel and nearly ran out of the cell room. She could hear Loki calling for her, but she could barely hear his voice over the sound of blood rushing in her ears.

* * *

"Whoa Frozen. You look like you've seen a ghost. You do have ghosts on Asgard right?"

Annika nodded breathlessly. Dr. Banner moved to stand beside the shaken woman.

"I take it your second session didn't go so hot."

Annika startled by Dr. Banner's proximity to her. She shook her head.

"No no…it was…fine."

Natasha smiled and held out a generous glass of wine. "Here. This will wipe away whatever that maniac said."

Thor coughed at the slight against his brother, but remained silent. Annika downed the entire glass in one gulp. She had to admit, it did take the edge off. She handed the glass back to Natasha who filled it again with a grin.

"All right. Jarvis, you got the movie queued up?'

"Yes sir."

Rogers, Banner, and Stark all settled on the oversized couch, while Thor sat in the plush arm chair. Natasha had found giant beanbag chairs and although they looked ridiculous, Annika had to admit she loved the sinking feeling as the plush fabric surrounded her. Her chair sat in front of Thor while Natasha's sat in front of Dr. Banner. Everyone had their drinks and cheap, microwave popcorn ready. The lights dimmed (Jarvis again) and the opening trumpet chord made Annika jump. She giggled lightly and tried to read all the scrolling letters before they disappeared into the distance.

"What? …no wait…what?...shut up…really?" Annika sat gob smacked as the end credits rolled passed. She turned to Stark. "He's really Luke's father?"

Stark and Natasha smirked. "Yeah he really is."

"He's not lying?"

"Nope. Told you he had daddy issues."

Annika leaned against Thor's legs. "Yeah…no kidding."

Annika looked beside her and saw two empty wine bottles. She felt lovely and fuzzy, but noted Natasha didn't seem any worse for wear. _Oh right…Russian._ No one was completely sober except Dr. Banner who insisted on water to keep control. No one argued the point.

"Well this was a lovely evening boys and girls." Stark stood first and all followed to varying degrees of success. Natasha' endless giggles told Annika that she may have over estimated the assassin's liver. Dr. Banner stood her up and the pair left with the doctor informing everyone that he would escort Natasha to her room. Stark smirked and raised an eyebrow in doubt. Rogers happily opened his notebook and crossed off a few words, glad to add another reference to his canon. Thor held an empty whisky bottle.

"This drink Stark. I like it."

Stark's eyes widened at the empty. Annika laughed.

"Come on your Hi- Thor. Let's get out of Stark's hair. Thank you for a lovely evening, but now it is time to get the prince to bed before it kicks off."

Stark chuckled as the two Asgardians leaned on each other and stumbled out of the room.

* * *

"Thor, Loki's tried to kill you hundreds of times."

Thor laughed heartily as he swung his legs into bed. "Thousands probably."

Annika pulled the comforter over Thor's form. He happily accepted the help getting ready for bed. "But you always forgave him?"

Thor looked up at Annika with sleepy eyes. "Of course. He's my brother."

Annika nodded thoughtfully and turned to go.

"Annika?"

She turned around and held herself up on the doorframe.

"I know what you're going through right now."

Annika scoffed.

"No really. The conflict of how to feel, so let me say this: you can let go of hate at anytime, but love is with you forever."

"Thor I…" Annika's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden snoring of the passed-out prince. With a shake of her head, Annika closed the door to Thor's room.

* * *

Annika walked towards her quarters, thinking about Thor's words. She stopped and grasped her inebriated head in her hands. _Damn that man._ Spinning on her heel she nearly fell over, but changed course towards the cell room. Annika felt a shivering sensation run through her. She looked down at her fingers, but could no longer see them. Satisfied with her transformation, she turned down the final corridor. She quietly descended the stairs into the cargo hold, but not before paying a visit to the security room full of camera feeds. Annika watched the monitors without being detected by the agents leaned back in their chairs. Her eyes quickly darted to those set on Loki and with a small focus of energy, the image of the reclined god froze on the two screens, making it seem like the prisoner was in a deep sleep.

As soon as Annika left the security room, she made herself visible again and quietly descended the stairs and entered the chamber.

Loki felt a presence enter his space, but refused to get up right away. Why should he be the one to jump to attention? Languidly, Loki stretched his arms and sat himself up on the cold bench they had given him to sleep on. When his eyes met Annika's, he stood to his full height and moved to the centre of his cell.

"Isn't it rather late for an interrogation?"

Annika scowled. "I'm not here for that."

Loki lifted an eyebrow and leered. Annika tried to hold her butterflies at bay.

"I'm not here for that either."

"Well a man can hope." Loki turned back and sat on the bench. Annika paced slowly, rubbing her hands together. Suddenly she felt very cold.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to find it in your heart one day to maybe…forgive me?"

This Loki did not expect. "Anni, have you been drinking?"

"Don't change the subject," she snarled. Loki laughed. He had always found Annika's anger amusing.

"Does it matter whether I forgive you or not? Our paths have diverged, sending us to very different destinations. My feelings towards you are no longer relevant."

Annika felt very unsure of herself, but the alcohol in her veins was spurring her on.

"I've been so angry with you. I hated you. I hated you for trying to kill me, for killing Farbauti, for my exile to Earth. I cursed you for the pain that you left me. When I was brought in by Fury to crack your brain, I hated you all over again. But then I saw you. I saw you and it all melted. I saw your face and all my anger and hatred vanished. As desperately as I tried to cling to it, it disappeared when I saw your stupid, smug, arrogant face."

Loki's expression was unreadable. "My face isn't that bad."

"Well…the long hair does suit you."

"As does shorter hair on you."

Annika nervously played with her shoulder length hair. "It's not that much shorter."

Loki stood up and took long strides to where Annika stood.

"So, you have found it within yourself to forgive me and now you're wondering whether I have such forgiveness in my heart?"

Annika lowered her eyes and shook her head, feeling tears stain her cheeks.

"No Loki. I don't want to forgive you. I want so much to hate you and stop you from whatever it is you feel you need to do. I cannot love you anymore. It's far more painful than hating you."

Annika lifted her face and something quiet, but forceful in Loki's gut made him want to break out the cell just to dry her tears. Instead he leaned his forearm against the glass, trying to look indifferent. It didn't work.

Annika choked back her sobs and whispered. "What would you have me do?"

"What?"

"All my life I've been in the service of others. I'm no good at making decisions." Her eyes met Loki's. "What would you have me do?"

This pitiful creature in front of him brought forth so many emotions that Loki thought he had stamped out. He couldn't let this girl _his girl_ get to him now.

"Go to bed and don't get up until you're sober."

Annika was mortified at how quickly she obeyed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello Everyone. Here is the next chapter coming at you. Thanks as always to SenSen-Chan, JSblackWidow and chrissyann91 for their kinds words of encouragement. I'm so pleased that people are still sticking with this story. I hope it's making sense and is still enjoyable for everyone. :)**

 _A soft grip on her outstretched hand made Annika open one sleep filled eye. She moaned and tried to pull away, but the grip tightened.  
"Anni…Anni…"  
Annika giggled and opened her eye again. She mumbled her acknowledgement of the new presence in her room.  
"Anni, did you put something into the drinks of the princesses tonight?"  
Anni grinned mischievously. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
Loki hummed and gently kissed the inside of Annika's wrist. "I thought you weren't the jealous type."  
"Mmm…I'm not, because I don't know what you're talking about."  
Loki's eyes darkened as he continued laying slow kisses up Annika's arm, barely pulling away from her heated skin to speak.  
"Oh Anni, you naughty…naughty…naughty girl…"_

Annika woke with a start, but the pounding in her head sent her slamming back against her pillow. She sleepily waved her hand to access her pocket dimension. A book fell out. _Damnit._ She waved again. Her riding boots hit her in the face. More cursing followed. Annika slowly sat up and concentrated. She waved her hands and her healing stones finally appeared. Crushing one between the heels of her hands, Annika rubbed the powder into her temples until the pain subsided. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling. These dreams were becoming massively inconvenient. Annika pushed her thighs together to dull the ache. As her thoughts cleared, she remembered her discussion with Loki the previous night. Annika groaned in embarrassment. Why did she have to drink so much wine? Why did she have to confess her conflicting emotions to the trickster god and why oh why was Vader Luke's father? She shook her head and headed for the shower, hoping to scald away her recollection.

* * *

The sight that greeted Annika as she entered the mess hall made her smirk with compassion. The haphazard team of Avengers (as Stark was calling them) were all sat around one table with closed eyes and pounding heads…all except Dr. Banner who was quite happily digging into a bowl of oatmeal. Annika reached into her pocket and grabbed her bag of healing stones. Without saying a word, she walked around the table and placed a stone in front of each wounded man (and woman). Thor smiled in gratitude and instantly ground the stone to his head. The others stared up in confusion.

"Grind the stone into powder and rub it into your temples."

They all looked at Annika with suspicion. She rolled her eyes.

'Just do it."

One by one, the heroes smashed their rocks into powder and rubbed it gently into their temples. The powder disappeared, and the relief was instant. Stark sighed.

"Oh, we are definitely keeping you around."

Annika smiled, happy to be useful, however small. The team stood and began making their way to the front of the ship where they were due to give Fury their updates.

"Hey Frozen, hold back a second." Stark gripped Annika's elbow to slow her from the rest of the group.

"I need you to buy us some time."

"What do you mean?'  
Stark looked about to make sure no one was within ear shot. "Banner and I are doing some digging on S.H.I.E.L.D. but we need a bit more time to get into their systems."

Annika nodded. It seemed like being an accessory to mischief was to be her lot in life.

"While I admire your mission Mr. Stark, I'm not sure how I can buy you more time."

"Just keep your boyfriend talking." Annika flinched at the label.

"Just tell Fury that you need more time to crack him."

Annika rubbed the back of her neck, not wanting to think about her interrogations, but there was something in those big, dumb eyes of the millionaire, playboy, philanthropist that Annika couldn't refuse.

"All right Mr. Stark. You can count on me."

Stark slapped her back. "Atta girl." They quickly caught up with the others before they were missed.

* * *

"What do you mean you need more time Einarson? Do you think this is some sort of game?"

Annika bit her lip trying to make up excuses. "No sir, but I think there is more to Loki's plan than simply acquiring the Tesseract. I believe I can convince him to give up his domination plans as well. I think I can change his mind."

Fury slammed his fists on the table, making everyone jump. "I don't care if he's got the winning lottery numbers for the next mother fucking decade! All I care about is getting the Tesseract back in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hands! Do you understand me?'

Annika's voice wavered. "Yes sir." Thor put his hand on her knee in a calming gesture. Annika gave him a small smile. After the meeting ended, Thor rushed to catch up with Annika as she made her way down the hall towards the cell room.

"Fury has no right to speak to you in such a way."

"It doesn't matter Thor, but you're sweet to be offended."

Thor gave her his dopey grin that she had missed so much. "I have always thought of you as family Annika. I had hoped one day to call you my sister in law."

Annika stopped in her tracks. The thought had crossed her mind in the past, but hearing the words out loud gave rise to about a thousand different emotions. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or throw up. Annika coughed out a laugh.

"That was never going to happen."

Thor smiled and took Annika gently by the shoulders. "I have never known my brother to love anyone besides perhaps our mother. I have certainly never known him to be as protective, passionate, and devoted to anyone as you. You were his whole life Annika. I think…I think you still might be. My brother is in there somewhere. I believe only you can bring him back into the light."

Annika's heart thumped as bile rose in her throat. She tried to smile it away. "You're pretty poetic when you want to be Thor. You should share those words with Jane sometime."

Thor smiled bashfully and shook his head. "Whenever I am with Jane, I seem to lose the power of articulate speech."

"Thank goodness for the muscles, right?"

Thor chuckled. "Indeed." They reached the door to the cell room. Thor grasped Annika's forearms like he would those of a fellow warrior. The gesture was not lost on Annika. She smiled bravely as Thor left her to make her descent.

* * *

As Annika came down the stairs, she found Loki sitting on his bench in silence. For the first time since his capture, Loki didn't look smug or arrogant. He did even look self important. He looked…sad. Annika also noted that Jennifer wasn't around as usual. The food tray still sat in the drawer, untouched.

"Where's your handmaiden?"

Loki smirked and slowly lifted his head to meet Annika's gaze. "Apparently…I was unkind and I scared the poor girl away."

Annika failed to hide her grin. "That's not surprising. You're not exactly known for your warm demeanour, especially in the morning."

Loki shrugged. "Is it morning? I can only guess from what I assume are eggs as breakfast." He glared at the food that was surely cold by now. Annika sighed.

"I was saving these for emergencies…pass the drawer over."

Loki eyed her suspiciously. Apparently, everyone was doubting her intentions this morning. Slowly he stood up and gently pushed the drawer over to Annika. She took the tray and set it on the ground. With a wave of her hand, an apple appeared. Loki's eyes lit up. He knew it not to be any apple of Midguard. Its golden skin sparkled with an otherworldly glow. Annika smiled as she placed the delicate fruit in the drawer and passed it back to Loki. He eagerly reached in and grabbed the apple, his seidr virtually humming against the walls as he bit into the tender flesh.

"I thought Thor and I had hidden all the apples we had stolen."

"Oh please. You could never hide anything from me," Annika responded with a wink. Loki smiled tightly and hummed as he continued to eat the fruit. The apple seemed to invigorate Loki with new life as he waved the core away and clapped his hands in satisfaction.

"So, besides hiding apples and healing stones, what other uses have you found for your seidr?"

Annika bit her lip in thought. "I can freeze things and turn myself invisible…that's about it."

"Did Farbauti teach you about projections?"

The fact that Loki had called his mother by her name was noted by Annika. "No, we uhm…ran out of time." A silence fell between the two Asgardians that was thick, but temporary.

"Well Anni, if you'll permit me, I would be honoured to continue your education."

Annika's curiousity piqued and her mission was forgotten. "You'll teach me how to create illusions?"

"I prefer the term projections and yes."

Annika's child-like grin make Loki's heart pound in his chest. Despite all the horrors she had faced, Loki's darling princess had not lost her innocence.

"Now stand and face the walkway."

Annika did as she was told and stared at the control panel. Loki stood behind her, cursing the glass that separated them.

"I want you to picture yourself in a moment. Form a complete image of your being and when your ready, fill that image with your energy."

Annika closed her eyes and focused her breathing. She felt the seidr of Midguard flow around her like a gentle river. She drew it in and focused on her own image. When she had formed a picture in her head, she released her seidr like she would if she were throwing ice. A faint shadow appeared by the control panel, but nothing more. It quickly faded. Annika chewed her tongue in frustration.

"Try again."

Annika forced the seidr out quicker, but to no avail. A faint shadow and that was it. She turned to her teacher.

"What am I missing?"

What Loki wouldn't have given to wrap his arms around his pupil and feel her energy swim through them both.

"You're working against yourself. Pick out a strong memory." Loki paused. "Do you have it?"

Annika closed her eyes again and giggled. "Yes."

Loki wondered what his darling girl was thinking about. "Can you see yourself clearly in the memory?"

Annika nodded. Despite the glass wall, Loki stood a breath apart from Annika. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "Show me."

Annika took a deep breath a gently held out her hands just in front of her. An exact likeness of Annika sprang to life. Loki's breath hitched. His Annika _his beautiful princess_ stood before them in the green gown he had given her all those centuries ago when they had shared their first kiss that faraway night in the clearing. Annika opened her eyes and grinned excitedly at her twin. The figure didn't move and stared back at Annika expressionless.

"How do I make her move?"

Loki chuckled. "She will react however you wish her to react. If the connection is strong enough, you will both know." A new figure emerged behind Annika's doppelganger. She gasped as Loki appeared, also dressed as he was that night. The image slowly approached Annika's projection and the projection turned to meet her mate. Annika and Loki stared unbelieving as their two illusions regarded each other for the first time.

Suddenly, Annika's projection raised her hand and slapped Loki's projection hard across the face. Both creator and creation held their cheeks in pain. Annika gasped.

"Oh my goodness Loki. I am so sorry. I don't know where that came from."

Loki laughed. "Apparently my darling, you still have some unspoken rage to my murder attempt."

Annika giggled. "Apparently…" Annika's projection soon realized her error and gently stroked the offended cheek.

"How are they touching?" Annika whispered so as not to disturb the non-sentient beings. For some reason, Loki found himself also whispering. "It's an illusion. There's nothing to touch. They are controlled by our subconscious." Annika nodded in understanding. Silence again descended as the two watched their illusions interact. Loki leaned into the touch, holding Annika's hand against his face. They looked at each other with such warmth and love in their eyes. The real Annika frowned as tears began to prick at her eyes. Illusion Loki softly placed his finger under Annika's chin and lifted her face to his. They both smiled as their lips met softly, but all too quickly Annika's projection disappeared. Loki's followed immediately after.

Annika kept her head bent, trying to wipe away the tears and wall up her sorrow. She turned to Loki with wide eyes, looking for answers from her friend. She was met by an equally stunned look. Annika looked away.

"Uhm…I should go. I have to…you know…things and…stuff."

Loki found himself smiling at Annika's stumbling even as he felt like someone had tore a scab off his being. He coughed.

"Yes of course…things and stuff…"

Annika went to leave, but quickly turned around. "Maybe I'll come back tonight and we can continue the lesson?"

Loki felt himself relax and lower his shoulders. He smiled a genuine smile, the kind he only ever held for his princess. "I have no plans."

Annika giggled nervously. "Tonight then." She again went to leave and again turned around.

"I'll try to have your menu changed to uhm…something…better."

Loki nodded. "Thank you Anni."

Annika smiled and this time, truly disappeared up the stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

**Long time no posting. Shame on me for that. Thanks to SenSen-Chan and chrissyann91 for your kind words on the last chapter. Here's the next one coming at you. :) As always thanks to all you guys for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it.**

 _Loki sat on the floor of his balcony, head resting in his hands. How could he be so foolish? Of course, as soon as she took one look at his brother, all thoughts of him would dissolve. It happened every single time. He was an idiot, destined to spend eternity alone.  
"…Loki?"  
Loki didn't lift his eyes, but his shoulders relaxed at hearing the soft voice and quiet feet shuffle into his room.  
"Over here," he grumbled. He heard the steps quicken and felt a presence kneel beside him. The warmth of her arms enrapt his huddled frame and Loki calmed himself breathing in her apple scented hair.  
"Hi Anni."  
"I heard what happened from the kitchen girls. I'm so sorry."  
"I'm pleased to know my misfortune entertains the masses."  
Annika giggled lightly and carded her fingers through Loki's hair.  
"Don't be like that. You're young. She's not worth your sorrow. Besides a princess of Nornheim? Who needs it? Just a bunch of overdeveloped soothsayers."  
Loki chuckled as he lifted his adolescent head. Annika smiled and wiped the smudged tear from his cheek. She gently placed a kiss on his forehead, making Loki unfurl his arms and wrap his best friend up in a tight hug._

Loki opened his eyes slowly, unwilling to leave the dream. Ever since Annika had returned to him, his dreams of her had become more frequent and vivid. The scent of her hair lingered in his mind. He could almost feel it in his nostrils. The sound of the mechanical door roused him to attention. Jennifer came in, carrying a tray of fresh food with a very sour look on her face.

"Your dinner," she hissed. She shoved it harshly into the drawer. Loki approached the tray but maintained eye contact with the young agent.

"My dear, I feel I must apologize for my earlier behaviour. I let my temper interfere and I'm afraid you bore the brunt."

Jennifer nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "Apology accepted." A small smile crossed her face and Loki flashed his most charming grin.

"Thank you…Jennifer."

Jennifer giggled airily as she left the cell room, practically skipping. _Humans are so easy._ Loki looked at the food presented to him. Roast chicken and potatoes with grilled carrots made him smile. Annika had kept her promise.

* * *

Annika passed plates of food to her colleagues, smiling at their looks of surprise.

"This doesn't look like mess food," Rogers wondered.

Annika grinned as she took her place. "Good food has never hindered progress."

Stark was already cutting into his chicken. "Oh, this bird is so moist," he declared through full mouth.

"I hate that word," Dr. Banner mumbled. Natasha smirked as she bit into a potato. Thor was not the least bit surprised by the quality of the meal.

"Annika spent many years learning from the best chefs in Asgard. Even with Midguard ingredients, you've outdone yourself."

Annika smiled her thanks as she carefully picked up a carrot with her fork.

"How many years we talking Frozen?"

Annika paused, doing the math in her head. "What day is today?"

"Thursday," Dr. Banner answered.

"Mmm…then 1272 years I think."

Rogers nearly choked on his water. "And I thought I was old."

The group ate in amenable silence. Quiet moments were treasured among the assembled band of misfits, all knowing that they would become few and far between.

* * *

Annika was eager to return to the trickster prince, ready to learn more about her ever-changing abilities. She froze at the sight presented. About six Lokis stood outside the cell, all grinning at her maniacally.

"One of you had better be in the cell."

The real Loki chuckled darkly, still behind the glass. The images vanished.

"Just wanted to demonstrate what was possible."

Annika smirked. "You were showing off."

Loki shrugged slightly. "Perhaps."

Annika surprised herself at how quickly her seidr techniques were growing. Loki smiled with pride as Annika brought to life a green dressed version of herself with hardly any effort at all. The two Annikas stared at each other, wearing the same self-satisfied smirk. Loki paced in his cell excitedly.

"Now, I want you to push your energy into your illusion. Focus on giving her a physical form."

Annika kept her eyes on her twin. "Is that even possible?" she whispered.

"Try and find out."

Annika focused and an equally intense gaze was returned. A heat gathered in Annika's gut and slowly trailed up her arms and out her fingers. The invisible force poured into the illusion and within moments, all transparency disappeared. Loki watched with darkened eyes as Annika stepped closer to her illusion. The illusion raised her fingers and Annika coughed out a laugh as their fingertips touched. Her illusion was solid.

"I can't believe it," Annika grinned, "She feels…it's like touching a reptile. There's no feedback."

Loki chuckled. "That will come with practice. Eventually, she'll have a pulse and heat just like you."

The two Annikas glanced over at Loki with mischievous grins. They held hands and drew each other closer together. Loki backed up into the centre of his cell, suddenly feeling like the glass wasn't near thick enough.

"Anni…" Loki growled.

Illusion Annika giggled as Annika wrapped her arms around the illusion, holding her close.

"One feels like this lesson may have been an error in judgement."

Illusion Annika smiled and rested her head on Annika's shoulder. They were deliberately teasing him now.

"Why do you say that my prince?"

Loki smiled and let out a nervous laugh. Yes, definitely a mistake in lesson planning. "Suddenly I feel very fourtunate to be protected by this glass."

Annika giggled and played with the illusion's hair, marvelling at its soft texture.

"When do you think you might leave that glass and complete your plans?"

"Still spying for Fury?"

Annika raised an eyebrow and continued carding her fingers through the illusion's hair. Her silence pressed Loki to answer.

"It depends. Are you willing to join me?"

His eyes darkened with delight as Annika's fingers ceased movement.

"Join you in conquering Earth?"

"I like to think of it as ruling an inferior race as a firm, but benign king."

"And besides producing versions of myself, what use am I to a benign king?"

"Every king needs a queen to stand at his side and hold the hearts of his people." Loki tried to not let his mind run too wild with what he could do with multiple copies of his princess.

Annika bawked as she began turning the hair into braids. Illusion Annika leaned into the touch and practically purred. Loki shifted, growing increasingly uncomfortable in his garments.

"Loki, I'm not in the world domination business. I'm in the doing whatever it takes to get home business."

"And where is home?"

"Asgard."

Loki sat down and feigned confusion. "Are you not banished from our homeland?"

Annika sighed. "I am on Earth as penance. My hope is to earn my freedom and return to whatever home I have left. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D was the AllFather's method of humbling me, doing the dirty work for beings that don't even live a tenth of my lifespan."

Loki hissed at the mention of his adoptive father. "Humility be damned. Come with me," his voice dropped low, "I will be your home."

Annika pressed her lips together and waved away her illusion. "Loki, my heart aches to be with you. I curse this stupid cell every time I see it. But as much as I hurt for you, I also ache for Asgard." Annika took a breath. "I can't stay here Loki, not even for you."

Loki's eyes dropped in disappointment, but quickly hardened. "Foolish girl! You are wasting your time. Do you really think any deeds you commit on Earth will buy amnesty in Odin's eyes?" Loki got up and stomped heavily to where Annika stood. "All he's done is tucked you out of the way, so he has to neither see nor think about you. The AllFather does that with all his unwanted trinkets. You will die on Earth before you see the gates of the golden city again!" Loki's words spat at Annika, making her tremble with emotion. Annika looked to the ground, trying to steady her breath while Loki's eyes softened, knowing once again, he had hurt the only being in the universe who loved him.

"You know I speak the truth."

"What would you have me do?" she whispered.

"You know what I want Anni, but I will not force you where your heart does not wish to go."

Annika felt broken and confused. She had put her faith in Thor that if she could bring Loki home, then she could return as well. However, the chances of that were getting slimmer by the moment. Without another word, Annika sadly turned and retreated from the cell room with her head bowed.

* * *

As Annika made her way back to her quarters, she passed by the lab. It was terribly late, so she was surprised to see a figure sitting on the floor, still awake.

"Dr. Banner? Are you all right?"

Banner jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice. He rubbed his eyes and let his glasses dangle from his hand.

"Yeah, I'm …" Banner chuckled to himself, "No, I'm not all right."

Annika approached cautiously and sat beside Banner. "What's wrong?"

Banner leaned back against the wall and sighed. "We cracked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s security. Tony's learned everything."

Annika laughed lightly. "Wasn't that the goal?"

"Yeah, but sometimes you see things you wish you hadn't."

Annika furrowed her brow. "What did you see?" she whispered.

Banner looked over at Annika and raised an eyebrow. She raised her hands in peace.

"I'm only here to get information out of Loki. Nothing you tell me goes back to Fury."

Banner nodded slowly but didn't break eye contact. "We found S.H.I.E.L.D.'s plans for the tesseract. They want to weaponize it."

Annika didn't know a lot about the fine details of the tesseract, but she knew enough to know the humans would blow themselves into oblivion with that kind of weaponry. Her shoulders slumped and her facial expression matched that of the doctor sitting next to her.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would S.H.I.E.L.D want a weapon that powerful? It's unbelievably dangerous. If something goes wrong, the whole planet will disappear."

"You think I don't know that?" Banner snapped. Annika smiled sadly and patted Banner on the back.

"We have to stop them."

Banner huffed and stared into the lab. "How?"

Annika took a deep breath and hoisted herself off the floor. Banner watched as the Asgardian marched determinedly out of the lab, confusion colouring his face. Annika held little regard for humanity, but none of them deserved to be wiped off their planet by the over zealousness of a misguided organization like S.H.I.E.L.D. If this was the decision that would protect Earth from itself, then Annika would make it without hesitation.

* * *

Annika froze the security screens with very little effort this time. Her resolve even stunned Loki as she walked into the cell room and froze in front of the glass. Loki immediately stood up with a look of curiousity and concern.

"When do we start?"

Loki's grin could not have been wider.


	28. Chapter 28

**It is truly disgusting how long I've been away from this story. There's no excuse and I'm sorry. Thank you so much to all the people who have been reading and being kind enough to send their thoughts my way. This chapter is incredibly short for which again I apologize. It's also NSFW so just bare that in mind. Here you go. :)**

Annika sat in her room on edge. Every creak of the helicarrier had her breathing a bit heavier and every waft of steel and oil had Annika questioning the moment. Loki told her nothing more than to wait. When the time was right, he promised to come for her. That didn't offer Annika a whole lot of comfort, but she did as instructed and waited.

Without warning, Annika's room tilted under the groan of the steel carrier. She leapt to attention as suddenly the entire ship gave a threatening shudder. Annika ran to her door, but found it jammed shut from the twisting of the frame. Without thinking, she froze the metal until it was brittle enough to crack. Annika ran into the corridor and smacked straight into Thor.

"What's happening?"

Thor held his hammer and gripped Annika tightly by the shoulder. "The beast in Banner has awaken. If I don't stop him, he will tear this ship apart."

Annika nodded mutely and let her friend go. She continued to run down endless paths and corridors, not entirely sure where to go. Annika watched S.H.I.E.L.D. crew run back and forth. She was unsure if they were preparing for evacuation or trying to save their airborne colossus. As Annika made her way to the main control room, a blast rocketed through the hull, knocking Annika off her feet and against a steel door. Okay, so there were two things going on. The wind was knocked out of her and her vision whited out. She could hear scattered voices, shouts of orders and obedient responses. Annika stumbled to her feet, allowing adrenaline to move her forward. Someone grabbed her arm and instinct prompted her to spin on her heels and punch the offender in the throat. The man in the plain black clothing doubled over, choking and holding his neck in pain. A second man held his hands up in surrender.

"Lady Annika, we were sent to get you out of here."

Annika's wide eyes darted between the two men. Neither were in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and both had icy blue eyes. She nodded slowly just as another blast went off and the helicarrier tilted dangerously again. Annika helped the injured man to his feet and the three raced through to the surface where a fighter was waiting to remove them from the quickly descending ship.

As the plane took off, Annika couldn't help but fear for her new friends and her oldest companion.

"Where is Thor?"

The punched man smirked. "Prince Loki disposed of him before the carrier could be ripped apart."

"Disposed of him?"

The man nodded. "Trapped him in his own holding cell and threw it to Earth. Poetic justice if you ask me."

Annika scowled at the soldier's odd response and hoped Thor would be all right. Knowing the eldest Odinson like she did, Annika figured it would take more than a drop to Earth to take out the Aesir prince. She suspected that Loki was also aware of this fact.

When it felt like Annika's heart had finally returned to a normal beat, it was announced that they had reached their destination. Her heart palpitated once more. She got off the fighter. They were at Stark Tower. Annika watched curiously as men were carrying strange pieces of equipment back and forth at the request of a middle-aged blond man in a sweater. He too had icy blue eyes like the two soldiers. Annika's heart suddenly stopped at seeing the machine being constructed, with the tesseract in the centre. This relatively small device was going to bring about the end of the era of free will for humanity. The thought was overwhelming and all together too much and Annika forced herself to turn away.

As she lifted her eyes, she saw a figure staring at her, draped in green; black hair sitting on his shoulders. There were no barriers or cell walls keeping them apart and yet, Annika found herself frozen in position. Loki seemed equally stunned, his eyes shimmering in a rare showing of emotion. His voice was a whisper, but it carried on the wind. "…Anni…"

Annika ran and leapt into Loki's arms, letting her tears fall one last time. The young prince wrapped his arms tightly around her and swung her around, never wanting to let go. As Loki gently placed her on the ground, Annika kept her face buried in his shoulder until she felt certain she wouldn't sob like a child. When she pulled back, Loki smiled softly, memories of their youth flooding back as he gently swiped his thumb along her cheekbone. His eyes seemed to ask a question his lips couldn't form. Annika smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Loki caught it and the tear burst into a small cloud of blue smoke. Annika's relieved giggle was cut off by Loki's lips pressing desperately against hers. The pair gripped each-other, afraid they were be pulled apart again by unseen forces. It felt like their first kiss all over again and Annika could almost smell the night blooms and the fire of their clearing back home.

Loki's tongue pushed passed Annika's lips hungrily, threatening to devour her from the inside out. Her moan was met with a growl.  
"I need you."  
Annika grinned against Loki's lips, feeling him press against her. Loki grabbed her hair like a man possessed, forcing her neck to the side as he latched onto it, biting and licking, creating long forgotten bruises at her throat.  
"My love, does your plan not require your presence?" Annika's voice was light and dripping with sarcasm.  
Loki continued to press his lips to Annika's neck, causing her to mewl softly.  
"Nothing requires my attention. You alone have my devotion."  
Annika smiled. "As much as I want that to be true, I feel you may have other worlds to conquer before me."

Loki let out a frustrated growl and nipped at Annika's collar bone. He pulled back ever so slightly, but as he spoke, his lips danced across Annika's cheek to her ear. His fingers found found their way under her shirt and scratched deliciously down her back.  
"When I fell into the void, they pulled me apart and sewed me back together, only to rip me apart again. I was shown just how dark my existence could be, but being trapped in that glass…being so close to you and being unable to touch you…and your damned little illusions…that my darling is the closest I've ever felt to true insanity."  
Annika tucked her finger under Loki's chin and brought their eyes together.  
"Then my prince, let me give you some peace." Annika kissed him softly.  
Loki smirked. "I thought there was no time."  
Annika smiled with a whisper. "There's time enough for me to worship you, my prince…my king."  
Annika slowly walked backwards, leading Loki to a darkened corner of the opulent penthouse. Loki groaned as Annika gently lowered herself to her knees, his eyes were almost completely blacked out yet seemed to be on fire. She nuzzled her face against the taut leather of Loki's pants, revelling in the heat within. Loki bit down on his lip to the point of tasting blood as he watched Annika playfully undo the front of his pants with her teeth, her hands dragging lazy patterns up and down his thighs. The cool air on his newly exposed skin made him gasp, but his breath quickly got caught in his throat as the cool of the air was replaced by the warmth and velvety heat of Annika's mouth. Annika hummed happily as Loki knocked his head back against the wall, his mind blissfully clear of all plans and schemes. His breathing hitched and became shallow with the feeling of being brought down Annika's throat, which tightened around him, pulling his orgasm from him before he had any say in the matter. She swallowed and gently massaged him through it, only tucking him back in when he came down and every drop was cleaned from him. Annika dusted off her knees as she stood and shot him a look of pure self satisfaction. Loki was still breathing hard as he pushed the hair off his forehead that had become sticky with sweat. He let out a breathy laugh.  
"Well…fuck me."  
Annika giggled. "Later darling. Right now, you have an army to unleash." With that, she disappeared down a darkened hall, leaving Loki to put his thoughts back together and remember what the Hel he was doing in the first place.

Loki stood on the platform watching his doctor put the final touches to the device. It had been nearly a half hour since he had seen Annika, but he tried not to give her too much thought lest his body begin to betray him. He felt like the king he was born to be. Victory lay so close to his grasp, the final piece was now free from S.H.I.E.L.D. and by his side as he had always envisioned. Delicate footsteps behind him made Loki smile and turn around. Annika stood before him in her gifted green gown, her hair gently floating around her face and glinting in the sun.  
"Your illusions are improving by the day my darling. The likeness is uncanny." The illusion merely smiled and tilted her head. Loki approached and raised his hand to her hair, but as his fingers were about to stroke the locks, the illusion shifted as if broken by an electrical surge. The illusion quickly reassembled itself to the smiling Annika before. Loki's brow knitted in confusion, but he wasn't overly concerned.

"So Anni, where are you hiding? There are no trees, so I don't think I'm about to be pelted with apples."

The image sneered and a garbled voice snarled through its lips. Loki knew it to be The Other and his blood froze.

"We have your little princess. Do as you're told and we won't break her…anymore."

Loki's heart boiled and his hearing whited out as a thick beam from the tesseract shot into the sky.


End file.
